Don't Stop the Music
by kim-macafee
Summary: Bella is introduced to the single Edward on her birthday. Sparks flew. All human characters. Fluff galore! Characters are a little OOC. Finally complete. :
1. Meeting Him

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

"Come on, Alice. I told you not to bring me here," I whined as she pushed me to the doors of the newest and latest nightclub.

"Bella, it's your twenty-first birthday. You need to party! You're a woman now! AND, I haven't introduced you to my family and their lovers yet," Alice responded.

I will admit that I was very excited about meeting her family. She had talked so much about them. According to Alice, she had two brothers, Emmett and Edward. Emmett was dating a girl named Rosalie. She had never mentioned Edward having a relationship before… I began to think about it. I began to think out loud.

"Is Edward taken, Alice?" I asked.

"Nope; He's been single for what seems like forever! I've been trying to hook him up any chance I got. He's so unhappy looking," said Alice.

Suddenly, something inside my mind clicked.

"You're trying to hook me up with your brother!" I yelled and stopped in the very entrance of the club. Alice grinned and started laughing.

"Dang, you're good."

"ALICE! I told you to not worry about my romantic status! I don't know who Edward is!"

"He's my brother and you're going to like him. I promise. I think you two will look great next to each other. Trust me, when I have let you down?" she asked and made me keep walking. I kept silent after her comment. She was going to argue with me no matter what. I didn't want to mention that I thought I looked like a whore. My deep red dress ended right at the knee. It was pretty low-cut and could show some of my cleavage. I did like it because the skirt flared out when I would spin.

The club felt like it had a heartbeat. Walls were shaking with the music. For some reason, my adrenaline began to rush. I was excited to be here. Alice led me to a table with some of the most beautiful people I've ever seen with my eyes. It was a round table with five people sitting there.

"Bella…let me introduce you to my family," Alice began. She motioned to a man sitting on the edge of the round seat. He was a big man that was very muscular and handsome. He was very handsome. "This is Emmett…next to him is his fiancée, Rosalie." Rosalie nodded at me. She was gorgeous and made me feel ugly. She had dark brown hair and had a tan complexion. She was built like a model. "Next to Rosalie, Bella is my boyfriend Jasper." Jasper was cute enough. He was short and had dark hair spiked in a Mohawk.

Next to Jasper was the most beautiful man I'd ever met. He was GORGEOUS. He had rich topaz eyes I could melt into. He was pale as me. His brown hair looked like somebody had ruffled it. His lips were plump. What I could see of his body was amazing. He was built like a Greek god.

Alice's voice woke me from my thoughts… "And this, Bella, is Edward."

He stood up from the table and bowed towards me. He took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it. "It's nice to meet such a beautiful lady."

I blushed.

"Sit down, Bella!" Alice said. She shoved me in next to Edward, who had just sat back down.

"Alice, aren't you going to sit next to me?" Jasper asked. Then, Alice made Edward and I scoot down so she could be next to Jasper.

The waiter came over and took our order then left. Suddenly, we all became silent. A great song came over the booming music. It was "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna.

I saw Alice whispering something into Edward's ear. He began to frown and shake his head 'no'. I looked the other way at the dancers on the floor…my concentration was broken by a shove.

Edward gasped and suddenly blurted out, "Bella, would you like to dance?"

I walked out on the dance floor with him following behind me. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist. Two hands turned me around to face Edward. He looked down at me. Suddenly, everything felt like it stopped. All I could hear was the pulse of the song.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

I didn't want the music to stop. He was beginning to get closer to me. Oh my goodness, I wouldn't mind to smell this for the rest of my life, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the song changed to a slow song. The DJ said "This is for all you lovers out there…" over the sound system. My heart pounded. I didn't want to stop dancing yet! I hope Edward wants to keep dancing.

The song was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. This is possibly my favorite song by them.

"Oh, I love this song," Edward commented to me.

"I do, too."

I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper dancing together. I also saw Emmett and Rosalie dancing together.

"Would you like to continue dancing?" he asked me.

"I would be upset if you made us stop," I flirted back.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I looked up into his topaz eyes. I wanted to hold him close to me and never let go. He smiled at me.

"I love to see you when you blush," Edward said. Oh my goodness! I didn't even know I was blushing. He chuckled at my reaction. "Oh don't worry, Bella. I think it's cute."

I looked down from his eyes. I wanted to soak up this moment so much. I felt Edward's arm move behind me. He slowly pushed my head onto his rock-hard chest.

Suddenly, everything in my life felt complete.

I felt no more pain about my parent's death. I used to feel so alone in the world and I was depressed all the time. If I start dating Edward, I would never feel sad again. I knew this in my heart at this very moment.

"So, Bella…" Edward began. "What sort of things do you like? Like, what's your favorite band?"

"Um, I like a little bit of everything. I don't much love country or rap. I do like everything else though. I love Green Day," I responded.

"I love Green Day too," he replied happily. "You know, Alice has told me everything about you."

"Really?" I was not as surprised as I sounded.

"Yeah. I normally don't like it when she tries to set me up with someone…but I'm not sure what to think about this time," he said nervously. My heart fluttered. I hoped that was a good sign.

Soon, the song ended and a new song began. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all went back to our table. Edward and I followed them.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't want the night to end.


	2. Interested in Her

Hi, welcome to my fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you all know… I've changed the character's looks to more how I pictured them in my mind. Like, I didn't picture Rosalie as a blonde.

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Love,

Kim-Macafee

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Edward's POV:

What has Alice got me into now? I told her long ago I didn't want to date anyone. But she has always kept trying…. Now, I'm sitting at a table with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Things have changed for me in less than an hour, normally…

1.I don't like to dance.

2.I don't want to date someone.

3.I don't like clubs.

I have no idea what's happened. But all I know is that something felt right

between Bella and I.

"So, Edward, what are some of your favorite things?" her luxurious voice asked me.

"I like a lot of stuff. I enjoy music the most. It's my escape from lots of things. Classical music is my favorite genre of music. I play piano and guitar," I answered. I hope I wasn't babbling to her.

"That's cool. Do you like movies?" asked Bella.

"Yeah. I like almost all types of movies. I don't like slasher movies. I mean—I like horror movies such as _1408_ ."

"So, you like a ghost story, huh?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Bella, I love your dress. Where'd you get it?" Rosalie commented. Conversation began between everyone. However, I couldn't stop staring at the beauty next to me. When she smiled, the whole room lit up. Her brown curls bounced up and down when she would laugh at a joke Alice would tell. She was an angel.

"Edward?" Bella giggled which startled me from my daydreaming.

"Yes?" I responded embarrassed.

Alice and Rosalie awed very loudly.

"He was staring at you!" Jasper exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper cracked up and high-fived each other. I glared at them.

Bella blushed again.

Alice leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you like her?" She sounded so hopeful. I couldn't lie to my sister about this; so I nodded. She began to look very smug. All I could do was roll my eyes.

After finishing our meals and dancing for a few more songs, we all decided it was time to leave. Everyone began out the doors. I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was Alice.

"You know it's her birthday right? And she's never had a boyfriend…" Alice hinted. "I can see it. She likes you! She thinks you're gorgeous!"

"I'm not asking her out tonight, Alice," I refused.

"WHY NOT??" she whispered loudly.

"Because we just met tonight. I think she is absolutely amazing and I would love to keep seeing her. But I want to get to know her personality better. For all I know, if I did ask tonight, she could say no because she doesn't know me well," I admitted.

"Jasper and I have both had a craving for ice cream tonight. When we're all back into the car, we're going to Baskin Robbins. What I want you to do is to sit at a table all by yourselves while eating ice cream. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I will leave you both alone. There were sparks between you two on the dance floor tonight. You two are something special," she explained. I just nodded and we both headed off to the car.

The car ride over to Baskin Robbins was perfect bliss to me. Bella had become very drowsy in the car. She (very bravely) laid her head on my shoulder and began to drift off. It was instinct that I laid my head on top of hers. My eyes closed and I began to smile.

Sooner than I wanted, we arrived at Baskin Robbins. I softly nudged Bella's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open gracefully. My heart fluttered as well.

Her voice cracked as she said, "W-what?"

OH I AM SO IN LOVE!

"We're at Baskin Robbins, Bella," Emmett blurted out before I could.


	3. Questions Part 1

Hey! If this sucks, let me know…and if it's pretty good, tell me! I'm all proud because I've had two chapters out today.

Love,

Kim-Macafee

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

I couldn't help but fall asleep. And when Edward woke me up… I thought I died and went to heaven.

Oh my goodness! What if I drooled on his shoulder? Do I snore? I HAVE to talk to Alice once we get in here.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward began to get out of the huge Jeep. Alice fussed at me, "Come on, Bella. We don't have all night. Baskin Robbins closes in about 45 minutes!"

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled. As I slid out of the car (with Alice behind me), I noticed that Edward was staring at me. As soon as my eyes met his, he looked away and blushed in the darkness.

"Let's go in," he said quietly. The rest of the group stayed behind and kept talking. We entered the cold, colorful ice cream parlor.

"What do you want? My buy," he offered. He shouldn't have to pay.

"No, Edward. I'll buy yours."

"It's your birthday, Bella," he argued. I sighed heavily. He smiled a crooked smile that made the room light up. Oh, how I wanted to continue looking at that for the rest of my days. "So, what flavor do you want?"

I looked over the 31 flavors. Banana Bubble Gum Split sounded disgusting to me. Strawberry Mint Madness? GAG! I was in the mood for a coffee flavor.

"I think I want a small cappuccino blast, please," I told Edward.

He took both of our orders and we sat down at a small table next to the window with our ice cream. The rest of the group got their ice cream and sat down at a table across the restaurant from us.

"That's strange," I commented.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Are we getting on their nerves? Is Alice mad at us?" I worried out loud.

"Nah. When we left the club, Alice was begging me to ask you out tonight. I told her no," he began. I suddenly felt sad. He must have noticed. "No, I don't mean that as an insult. It's because we barely know each other. The reason why I haven't dated loads of people is because I don't know them well enough to trust them. Yes, I have had a few girlfriends off and on. Still, I didn't trust them. Bella, you are a beautiful woman. I want to trust you so we could stay together longer than a few weeks," he admitted.

"So, after a few more dates, we could officially call ourselves boyfriend-girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. I just want to know your personality," Edward answered.

That's perfectly reasonable.

"Let me start then… why are some reasons why you and exes have broken up?"

"I had dated a girl named Whitney a few years ago. I really liked her too. Well, one night, Alice was having a big shindig while our parents, Carlisle and Esme, were in Hawaii. All my friends were there and lots of other people were too. I had gone back into the kitchen to fix more snacks and drinks… and when I came out, I couldn't find Whitney. Finally, I found her. She broke up with me for my best friend Jack. This killed me. I ran away for a few weeks just because I needed to be alone," he told.

"That's just one of the two girlfriends though," he admitted. He looked sad now. Oh, I would never hurt him like that Whitney did.

"Who was the other girl?" I wondered.

"Eh, we didn't date for very long. Her name was Kim. She was such a dolt that I couldn't bear to continue dating her," he explained. His comment about Kim made me laugh.

"I guess since I told about my past relationships, to be fair, you have to tell about yours," he joked. I smiled.

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend before. I've had guys just beg and beg to be my boyfriend, but I just wasn't interested. I've had a few crushes, but of course, they didn't like me. I wasn't good enough for them," I said.

"You're good enough for me," he whispered so low that I could barely hear him.

"This may be a dumb question…but are you a….umm…," I began embarrassed.

"Virgin?" he finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Yes. Thank goodness. I'm looking for the right person to share that with. I guess I'm the only 21 year old virgin around!"

"You're looking at a 21 year old virgin sitting right here in front of you!" I exclaimed softly. He gave me a shocked look.

"Let's change the subject….. So, what are your parent's names?" he asked.

Not the dreaded question… I try not to mention my parents. I could barely remember them anyway.

"Well, Edward—I think Alice failed to mention something to you about me…"

"What's the matter?"

"My parents died when I was very little. I can remember going off to pre-school one day…and when I came back, police met me in our living room. Mom and Dad weren't there. However, some of my aunts and uncles were there. Basically, everyone in my family except my parents was there. Everyone was crying or looked very sad. The policeman told me, 'Isabella, your parents died today. They were killed in a car wreck.' He didn't even try to put it in a nicer way for me," I told. I was trying to hide my sadness. I don't like remembering that day.

"Bella, I don't think there is a nicer way to say a tragedy like that," he said quietly.

"I know it. But it bothered me then and it bothers me now. But, whatever. By the way, the answer to your question is that their names were Charlie and Renee."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," he apologized. A look of sympathy was in his eyes.

I sighed. "No. I'm glad you did ask. You needed to hear about this. See, now you know to not make a dead parents joke!" I tried to lighten up the mood. He chuckled. Oh my goodness… his laughter made me dizzy. He would be the death of me.


	4. Questions Part 2

Thank you all for the reviews so far

_Thank you all for the reviews so far! It makes me want to keep writing! If you are reading this, I request any review that you can give. Again, if it sucks, let me know. If you like a chapter, tell me! _

_I feel like I am on a roll! This is my third chapter out today!_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

**Chapter 4**

Edward's POV:

This poor girl! Where is she staying? Does she live alone?

As if she was reading my mind, she said, "Alice says that I'm living with you all for a while. I normally live alone." My heart started to beat loudly. I hope Bella can't hear that, I thought.

"When are you going to begin staying with us?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Tonight will be my first night," she stated.

I would kill Alice later. I needed to talk to her NOW.

"Alice," I called out.

She looked up from her ice cream. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk outside? Now? Right now?" I asked as nicely as I could. She nodded and followed me outside. I tried to walk to a section so Bella couldn't see me from the window.

"What do you need, Eddie?" asked Alice.

"Umm…. So Bella's going to be living with us?"

"Yeah. She's alone all of the time. She needs someone to be with her. And Rosalie and I are bored," she explained.

"You never mentioned this to me," I said aggravated.

"I knew you would say no because you don't want to be in love again," she argued. She looked up at me with fire in her eyes.

"Alice, I don't want to be hurt again!" I cried out.

"You haven't given her a chance so you don't know if she will hurt you or not."

Her statement shocked me. My mind went blank of all things.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You're just being insecure. Edward, I love you. You know that. I know your personality and I know Bella's. Just trust me here. Please."

I nodded and walked back into Baskin Robbins. Bella was sitting with the rest of the group. She was white as a ghost and there were a few tear stains on her face. She stared at me. Rosalie looked mad. Jasper and Emmett were talking amongst themselves.

Once I got to the table, Rosalie already began to talk. She sighed deeply. "Edward… why don't you want Bella to stay with us?"

"What?" I was confused.

"You left her as soon as she told her that she was staying for a while. She saw you talking to Alice and you looked angry!"

I sighed now and said calmly, "Bella… I'll explain why I left earlier to you later. And in private."

She nodded.

"Talk to her now," Jasper said. "Outside."

She began to walk outside. I followed her.

"Why did you leave?" she asked sadly.

My stomach churned inside of me. "Because I don't want to be hurt. You have no idea how much I want to be with you." I took her hands into mine. I realized she was shaking. "I'm afraid of getting hurt again, so I avoid relationships. I had another reason why I went out to talk to Alice. Tonight, you told me about some of the pain you've suffered through. I will admit, I don't want you to be alone. But then, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you and make you go through more pain! I'm not good for you, Bella. I'm not sure if I'm stable enough for a relationship." I was beginning to get hysterical.

I felt arms around me. Bella looked up into my eyes and said, "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not planning on hurting you."

I couldn't control myself after this. I lifted her head up and kissed her lips hard. I held the kiss for as long as I could until I needed a breath. I looked at her…embarrassed.

She was smiling so big. "That's what I've been waiting for all night," she stated.

She turned around and headed back for Baskin Robbins. She missed the step into the store and began to fall. I ran over as fast as I could and caught her before she hit the ground.

"That's one thing I didn't mention to you, Edward. I am a bit clumsy," she giggled. I couldn't help but smile at her.

This girl would be the death of me.


	5. Passing Out

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV:

We left Baskin Robbins about 20 minutes before it closed. Alice had already had my stuff sent to their house while we were at the club. The car ride back to the Cullen's house was silent. I was surprisingly nervous about going to their home. What if their parents didn't like me?

We arrived at an old Victorian house that was in the middle of nowhere. It was one of the biggest houses I have ever seen in my life. Bushes and trees surrounded the big green yard around it. Chinese paper lanterns decorated the front wraparound porch. The house had a balcony on the side that overlooked the surrounding land. The house was very detailed and beautiful.

A handsome man and a beautiful woman came out onto the front porch and sat down on a swing.

"There are mom and dad," Alice commented. The man had a body slightly smaller than Emmett's and a facial structure that reminded me of Edwards. Edward's mom was very beautiful. Her chestnut hair was curled softly. She was small like Alice.

We pulled into the garage. Edward got out and helped me out of the tall Jeep. I liked Edward a lot. He was such a gentleman about everything.

Everyone walked together to the front step when Edward put his arm around my waist. My skin always felt as if it caught fire every time he touched me. Now, I could feel his thumb rubbing one of the lowest parts of my back softly. Oh my goodness… he was TRYING to kill me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella," Alice said. "She's my best friend."

"She looks like someone else's best friend too," Jasper commented. Emmett and Jasper snickered from behind Edward and me.

Mr. Cullen walked down in front of me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Bella," he greeted. Mrs. Cullen did the same.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I thanked. They smiled.

"Call us Carlisle and Esme," Esme insisted. I smiled in return. Why was I so nervous of meeting Alice's parents? They seem nice enough.

"Come on in, Bella," Alice said. She pulled me from Edward's arms. Before I got in the door, I heard Carlisle say to Edward, "Keep a hold of her. I like her."

THEY APPROVE! My heart jumped for joy inside my chest.

"Did you hear that, Bella?" Alice startled me.

"What'd I hear?"

"What dad said to Edward."

"Oh, yes, I heard."

"I feel like a good matchmaker right now." She joked. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Want to come see my room?" I nodded.

We walked up two flights of stairs until we reached one doorway that lead to the attic. The door had a dark storm cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it. It was very Alice.

My chin dropped as soon as the door opened. I expected the room to be a small dusty attic. But no, it was the complete opposite. The room was amazing! It was a deep red room with hard wood floors. There was a huge sleigh bed on one side of the room. A small desk with a beautiful laptop on top sat next to it. On the other side of the room, was a big flat screen TV hooked up to a Nintendo Wii. In the corner was a box full of guitars for guitar hero. On the wall opposite from the Wii was a stereo with a shelf full of CDs.

My bags were sitting on a couch in front of the television. I slowly walked in and took in all of the room.

"The bathroom is right back there…" Alice pointed back to a door next to the stereo.

"Hey, Alice, can I go change into PJ's real quick?" I asked nicely. She smiled and nodded.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my bag and ran into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and dressed again. I began thinking about Edward. Oh, I wanted to kiss him again. I began to dance around the room, pretending to be dancing with Edward again. Suddenly, I slipped on a small rug in front of the shower. I fell down and hit my head on the toilet. Everything began to turn black… before I was out completely; I heard footsteps running towards me.


	6. Being alone

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

Everything was dark and silent. It was peaceful, kind of.

A creamy, rich voice called out to me, "Bella…Bella…can you hear me?"

"Bella, if you can hear me, do something, anything!" the voice said again.

Soon, I could see things again. It was all blurry. I blinked my eyes over and over again. Finally, everything was clear. Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and Esme were surrounding me. I was lying on the couch in Alice's room. Edward pushes a piece of hair out of my face. His fingers brushed against my forehead. I shivered.

"Oh, that's not good. She's cold. Isn't that a sign of a severe concussion?" Alice asked. Edward looked at her stupidly.

"I think I know why she shivered…" Esme said quietly. I blushed.

"Being cold has nothing to do with a concussion… I don't even think she has one. I do know that she has definitely bumped her head pretty hard. Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. My head was banging.

"Oh, this is my entire fault! I shouldn't have let her change!" Alice cried.

"It's no one's fault, Alice. What would you have done? Told her, 'No, you may not change'? That would be silly. It was just an accident," Esme comforted.

Edward was staying silent. My stomach began to churn. I looked over at Alice and Esme quietly talking. Then I looked at Carlisle, who was putting some of his tools away. Alice had told me a while back that he was a doctor. A few minutes passed by.

"Edward, you're being awfully silent. You haven't said anything your little girlfriend since she woke up," Carlisle commented. Oh! Am I his little girlfriend? My heart fluttered. I glanced to Edward who was beet-red and smirking.

"U-um… w-what exactly happened?" Edward finally asked.

"I slipped on the rug in the bathroom. And I hit my head," I said softly.

"I think we all know this," Jasper said as he entered the room. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Jasper," I thanked.

I shifted myself on the couch. I felt an ice pack at the very top of my neck.

"Hey, Bells… are you feeling up to watching a movie with us? Rosalie wants to watch something," Jasper offered.

"No, Bella is not allowed to get up off of this couch for a little while. You can watch it up here if you want. Doctors orders," Carlisle ordered.

"No, we don't want to watch it up here because there's not enough room. Well, maybe tomorrow," Jasper said. Alice followed him when he left. Soon, everyone except Edward and I had left.

"I hope you feel better," Edward said and began to head for the door.

"No, please don't leave me," I begged. My head banged inside of my skull. He turned back to me with a confused look on his face. "I don't want to be alone; especially in a house that I don't know very well."

He walked slowly to a chair across from the couch I was lying on. He sat down with his legs wide open. GOSH! He's trying to kill me.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked to break the silence.

"I had fun until you almost killed yourself in that bathroom. What exactly happened? Honestly too. You can tell me the truth," Edward insisted. Oh crap! What was I going to say? 'I imagined myself dancing with you again when I slipped on the rug and fell.' Or would just flat out telling him be for the best? I was going to tell him. Take a deep breath in, Isabella Swan.

"The true reason on why I fell… and you have to SWEAR to me to not tell Alice or trust me, you will die…" He laughed. "I was changing in the bathroom into my pajamas. And I began thinking about you and me…dancing. I fell on the rug when I was spinning around."

His face was blank. Absolutely no expression at all.

"Are you going to say something? Anything? Just say SOMETHING Edward," I cried out.

All he did was leave the room. And all I could do was scream in frustration. I honestly told him how I fell. What is the matter with him?

I heard footsteps rushing up to Alice's bedroom. Alice flew through the open door.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream," she said looking scared.

"Edward! He is such an ass!" I screamed back at her.

"Wha-what? What happened, Bella?"

"I told him the real reason why I fell. I'm not going to repeat it but lets just say that it has something to do with him… and he left the room without saying anything! I think he's mad at me! He told me he wanted to be in a relationship with me… but if I ever say something that doesn't quite please him. He leaves without saying a word! He's really beginning to piss me off!" I ranted.

Her chin dropped. "He left?"

"Yes. He left. No words spoken. I asked him to say something to me…anything about how he was thinking. He just left! I really like him, Alice! I do! But I don't like these sudden mood swings that he has!"

"I am so sorry, Bella. I'll talk to him if you want me to," Alice offered.

"Do whatever you want," I said sadly.

Alice pressed a button on an intercom next to her door. "Mom, mom" she called. She looked back and saw me looking amazed. "I am awfully far up here and sometimes I don't want to go downstairs to look for someone." Well, that made sense.

"Yes, Alice. Is Bella ok?" Esme responded over the intercom.

"She's fine. Where is Edward?"

"He just left in his Volvo. When we asked him where he was going, he wouldn't answer!"

I wanted to cry. This was my entire fault.

"Thanks." Alice answered. "Please don't cry, Bella! I will get a hold of him. I promise. And when I do, he may die."

"What if he commits suicide? Or has a wreck? Or runs away?" I worried.

"I promise you, Bells. I will find him."


	7. A Prayer of Hope

Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone! thanks especially to BellaBaby! She has reviewed almost every chapter so far. I promise that Edward will appear again the next chapter... trust me, life with no Edward is very depressing. But here is just a chapter to pass the time...

Keep reviewing!

Kim-Macafee

Chapter 7

Bella's POV:

Hours passed. My head still hurt. Alice tried everything she could to find Edward. And there was no sign of him. It was 2:53 in the morning now.

"Bella, go to bed," Alice said groggily. "You need rest."

"No. I don't. You need to rest too." I argued back.

"Oh shut it and go to sleep," she said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

**The Next Morning/Afternoon**

"Alice! Bella! Get up!" someone yelled. My eyes fluttered open. The voice belonged to Emmett. I rolled over to see Alice lying in the floor…still asleep.

"Is Edward home? Has he called?" I blurted out.

"No. We haven't heard anything from him. Alice, wake up!" Emmett said. He threw a pillow at Alice on the floor. She suddenly sat up.

"Wha-what? Edward?" she stuttered.

"Emmett. Speaking of the devil, did you try his cell phone last night?" Emmett said.

"Yeah. Like twenty million times too. He's ignoring my texts too!"

I groaned. Why did I have to tell him? I should have just said I slipped walking over to go use the bathroom.

"Come on, dad says you can start moving around the house again," Emmett said. He helped me up off of the couch. I rubbed the back of my sore head; I was greeted with a large bump. I groaned again. "Mom made Rosalie, Jasper, and I make brunch today. She's too shaken up about Edward running away."

"Can I be alone for a few minutes?" I asked. Alice and Emmett nodded and left the room. I made sure the door was closed. I walked over to the side of Alice's huge bed and knelt down before it. I hadn't done this since I was a small child. But now was the time I wanted help the most…

I put my hands together and closed my eyes. "Jesus Christ, God, Mom, Dad, Grammy, anyone who wants to answer this. Please bring Edward back home safely. Why did I have to send him away? Why? I didn't mean anything by it! I feel so alone down here. Just please… help me this time. I want him in my life. I want him to be my first boyfriend! Please lead Edward home, for me."

I climbed up on top of the bed and closed my eyes again. This time… I drift off into a slow, dark sleep.


	8. Pain, laughter, love

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV:

I was woken up again by hands running through my hair. My eyes fluttered open slightly, just hoping, that when I turn around, I will come face to face with Edward once more.

Although, when my eyes opened fully, the hopeful feeling was lost. I looked around Alice's room to find that I was alone. Still alone. Alice's alarm clock read 5:32 AM. It was too early. Or too late.

I wondered where Alice was. Eh, who cares? I don't want to see anyone unless their name is Edward Cullen.

I needed to pee. But I was half way scared to go back into the bathroom again… maybe I would less guilty if I fell again and never woke up. I went back into the bathroom anyway, just because I would have to wet the bed if I didn't. Alice would be mad at me then.

I slowly walked in and looked around at my surroundings. Above the toilet was a shelf with pictures on it… one was of the entire Cullen family. Another was of Alice and Edward by themselves. I used the restroom and cleaned up. I took one last glance at the picture of Alice and Edward. Tears began to fall down my face. He's gone and it's my entire fault! My knees gave out from under me. I cried.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. The arms were too big to be Alice's and too small to be Emmett's. I looked up.

To my surprise, I was looking into Edward's concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I was glad that he was back, but I was so angry at him for this! He just acts like it's no big deal! "What is wrong? You must be insane. You've been gone for two days without talking to anybody. We've all been worried sick about you! And all you have to say is 'what's wrong?' You owe everyone in this family an apology! Especially me! I didn't do a damn thing and you just leave! I honestly told you the truth! I did!" I ranted.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have run off. I told you earlier that night that I was scared! I am still scared!" he apologized.

"And I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you! Why can't you believe me?" I begged. Tears were still running down my face. I was shaking.

"Sometimes it's easier said than done! Do you know why I don't believe you? It's because I hear that from lots of guys that have had their hearts stomped on. My friends tell me about this. Whitney told me that she would never leave my side!"

He wiped away my tears. He put both of his hands on the sides of my face and said calmly, "Bella, while I was gone, I thought. I needed time to think by myself. And I decided that I am ready to be in a relationship. Not just in any relationship. I want to be your boyfriend. I won't hurt you anymore."

I cried more. And not because I was sad. It was because I was finally happy. My prayer was answered.

**The Next Morning **

I woke up the next morning in Alice's room. I couldn't remember much. However, I was pleased to wake up on top of Edward. He had his arms wrapped around me while he was sleeping.

Esme walked into the room and smiled. She whispered "When did he come back?"

"It was about 5:45ish in the morning. He found me in the bathroom, crying. I don't think he'll be leaving again," I responded quietly. She smiled and left the room.

I stared at Edward's beautiful face. How could he be so perfect and god like? He was wearing a Green Day t-shirt and jeans. I could feel abs under the shirt. Ohhhhh… I am so lucky.

I heard footsteps coming near the room again. Alice popped in the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, Bella!" she greeted softly.

"Hi. Where were you last night?"

"I had left you alone up here when I found you asleep. I kept on trying Edward's cell phone during the night, and finally he answered. I talked him into coming back. I knew you and him would have wanted to be alone. So, I did," she explained.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" I asked.

"Edward's room. I knew then that he would have to come and stay up here no matter what! HAHA!" she said. I giggled.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me, Alice," I thanked. She smiled.

"No problemo. I wanted my brother back and I wanted my best friend back as well," she said. I gave her a confused look. "When he was gone, you were so lifeless. You didn't want to do anything but sleep. Jasper talked about it all with me which made me feel better... I knew you needed Edward to be happy just like I needed Jasper to be happy. So I got Edward back. And you are welcome!"

I smiled.

Thank God for Alice. Edward began to stir beneath me. Alice smiled and left the room. I kissed him softly on the lips. He began to return the favor and woke up. I pulled back.

I could finally look into his beautiful topaz eyes. I missed those.

"Will you wake me up everyday like that?" he asked and smiled that crooked smile I loved.

"Anything that will make you never leave again," I answered.

He smiled. "I will never leave your side."

"How do I know you won't leave me like Whitney did to you?" I asked curiously.

"Do I look like a Whitney to you? Now that I look back on her, she was a whore anyway. People told me while we dated that I needed to be careful with her because she was the town bicycle! Everyone rode her!" he admitted.

I started laughing hard and accidentally rolled off of Edward's chest and into the floor! Oops! Then he started laughing equally as hard and rolled on top of me. I squealed.

I began to feel soft kisses down my neck. He is s-so… soo… oh. He rubbed the small of my back while kissing me. Sweet pleasure.

"WOAH!"

Edward looked up. It was Jasper who was now covering his eyes with an evil grin on his face.

"You move fast now, don't ya, Eddie?" he asked sarcastically. Oh he would DIE later! "Once you all are done up here… just wanted to say that lunch is ready." Then he left.

We began kissing again until I heard a large growl from my stomach. Edward heard it too.

"I think it's time for lunch. When was the last time you ate?" Edward asked playfully.

"Baskin Robbins."

He looked worried now. Edward said playfully, "I don't think you're healthy enough to get down there yourself. Let me help."

Oh no. I closed my eyes in fear.

I felt strong arms lift me off the ground. My eyes opened. I kissed Edward hard on the lips.

We went downstairs and ate lunch together as a couple for the first time. I would definitely get used to this.


	9. A Rude Interruption from the Author

Hi

Hi! I know I'm rudely interrupting the story… but I just wanted to say to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much that makes me want to keep on writing.

If you haven't reviewed yet but you like the story and want more… please review.

Just wanted to say thank you to these peeps:

BellaBaby2813

Ina Beana

Yes Exactly my brand of heroin

Darkangel0345

justluvme

missfroggie779

xXLadyMaiaXx

Mrs.Andrea Cullen Freaky Vi...

Those are people who have reviewed! If I have missed anyone, SORRY!

Well…there will hopefully be another chapter out tonight.


	10. Trouble at the Mall

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV:

All during lunch, we held hands. I never had felt this way about anyone. I loved to see her laugh, smile, EAT! Anything she did was angelic to me. Oh, how I loved her!

When Bella and I cleaned up from lunch, I realized she was still wearing her pajamas that made her look amazing. The shorts were tiny with small moons on it. The shirt was a tiny tank top that barely covered anything up. It matched the shorts design. Bella's legs looked long. And her chest….oh…. her chest… I began thinking…

"Earth to Edward… Emmett and Rosalie want to go see a movie. Do you and Bella want to come?" Alice asked, startling me from my naughty thoughts about what I'd do to Bella on a wedding night.

I nodded. "Sure, sure…" Bella smiled.

This technically would be our second date.

--

Weeks passed of perfect bliss. Bella and I got compliments from wherever we went. Some of my personal favorites came from little old ladies. 'Oh my…what a cute couple you are'… 'how long have you two been married?' Things like that. I liked hearing that.

I wanted to get Bella something magnificent. She has changed my outlook on everything. Today, I told Bella that I was going out to Port Angeles and that she was to stay home. She gave me a look of confusion but went on with life.

While on my way out, Rosalie stopped me. "What are you planning, Edward?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to Port Angeles to get Bella a present. There's more of a choice there," I explained.

She gave me a harsh look. "That better be what you're doing. Be sure to be back for Alice's birthday dinner tonight." I nodded and left.

--

I began in the CD store at the mall in Port Angeles. I knew Bella loved showtunes and rock and roll most.

She already had CD's like Hairspray and Phantom of the Opera. Maybe I should get her a little more unknown show like…. Anything Goes, I thought.

"Well, hello, Eddie," a too familiar voice called out. It was a voice I didn't want to hear for a long time.

I slowly turned around to find my ex-girlfriend, Whitney, standing behind me. She looked almost the same other than she was dressed more whorish.

"Hey sweets," she said. "Oh, you won't talk to me anymore? Let's go have a coffee at Starbucks across the hall. We need to talk."


	11. Finishing the Gifts

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward's POV:

So, here I was…sitting in Starbucks with my bitch of an ex-girlfriend…. Drinking coffee.

"So, Eddie…"

"Please do not call me that. Better yet, please don't talk to me at all," I answered. I shouldn't have left the store. I shouldn't have. Why did I come here?

"Oh? Feisty are we? Well… I miss you. I miss everything about you. I made such a dumb mistake breaking up with you," she tried.

"And I made a dumb mistake dating you. Thank you. Goodbye," I began to leave.

"No, stay and talk to me Eddie. I hear your dating little orphan Bethany…"

"Bella."

"Whatever. Anyways….how long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"1 month, 1 week, 2 days, 21 hours, 43 minutes," I told her precisely. I sat back down across from her.

As soon as I sat down, I felt a foot rubbing my crotch. Oh… it felt nice… but…. I'm taken! I'm taken and I'm happily taken!

"I swear, I will call the cops and report you for sexual harassment if you don't stop," I ordered.

The foot gradually left my private area.

"I'm leaving," I stated and walked away.

(**A/N: Haha! I wonder if anyone of you readers thought I was going to make Edward go back to that beeyotch Whitney! HAHA! I would never do that to poor old Bella. But Whitney's not gone yet….)**

I went back to the CD store and picked up the CD I had put down earlier. I continued looking and ended up buying Anything Goes, Applause, 42nd Street, Green Day's CD: Nimrod, From Under the Cork Tree, and Bullet in a Bible. I wanted to go another store now.

I walked past Victoria's Secret and was SO tempted to buy a bra or lingerie for Bella. However, I didn't know what size she was or if that was her style! So, I continued on.

I walked into Hot Topic. I know Bella would love this store. I wonder if she's ever been in here before….

I looked through some of the T-Shirts and pins…then I headed to the back of the store where the toys and posters were. In the back corner was Whitney once more…

"Oh… how would this look on me?" she asked in her most seductive voice. She put a black and red polka dot bra over her small shirt. Hmmm… what kind of a comeback could I come up with here?

"Thanks. Bella needed a new bra. After our last get together… she had lost one outfit completely," I fibbed. I smiled.

Her ego has truly been rubbed now, I can tell. She dropped the bra onto the ground and stared at me like a spoiled child.

"What do you mean your last get together?" Whitney snarled.

"Well… the last time we made… love… her clothes KIND of got ripped off of her body. Shredded off is more like it…" I lied.

I won the battle. She stomped out of the store… I picked up the bra she dropped and hung it back up. I shouldn't lie completely, I thought. I looked through all the different sizes and decided on the one that looked most like Bella: 36C.

I looked through all of the T-shirts one last time and decided on a Panic at the Disco tee and a Green Day tee. They looked her size.

I decided to wait a few more minutes before buying these clothes. I called Alice and made sure of the sizes. Surprisingly enough, I had gotten them all correct.

I bought them all. I was walking back towards the place I entered from… when I passed Bath and Body Works. Ugh. Bella's loves that store… but I'm not sure if I can brace myself to going in there.

Do it for Bella, I thought.

I took a deep breath in and ran into the store filled with so many different, strong scents. I decided to do something quick. I ran in and got Bella a 100 gift card for the store. I think that will suit her enough.

I sprinted back out. Across the walkway was a jewelry store… would Bella like a necklace or something? I don't want to give her any kind of ring. Yet.

I slowly walked in and looked at the different pieces. There was a simple locket that had a diamond heart in the center. It was 200. That's pretty cheap compared to others in the store. I bought it and left once more. I made it to the door I entered from finally. Next to it was one of the cheap games with the claw that you get a stuffed animal from. I have always been fantastic at these. I put the 50 cents in and won Bella a big fluffy stuffed bear. I think I have my gifts done with now. And for some reason, I was nervous about giving them to her.

On my way to the Volvo, I just remembered today was Alice's birthday! I didn't want to go into the mall again. I decided to give the Fall Out Boy CD to Alice for her birthday. While everything else would go to Bella.


	12. The Movie Fest

Chapter 11

_I finally decided to write a chapter… I've been feeling lazy for a day or two. But I finally decided to hop right on it. I was _ _**thinking ** _ _about bringing Whitney to the dinner tonight… but I decided against it because I just don't like even writing her. Sometimes I like more of a tale of two people in love without conflict than adding problems in that may affect their love… because well… cause I said so. Haha! _

_I hope you enjoy this VERY VERY long chapter._

_Review._

_Or die._

_HAHA! Just kidding. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee…_

_Oh—I guess I should also say that I don't own any of the original characters from Twilight like Bella and Edward… however, I do own Whitney. Because she's a bitch. Haha!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Bella's POV:

(This is during the time Edward is gone shopping and all that Whitney crap and blah blah blah)

It was Alice's birthday dinner tonight and I was so excited! Since Edward was out and about today and Emmett and Jasper were very concentrated on the new _Halo_ game… Rose, Alice, and I decided to have a chick flick fest during the day. We decided we would find all the chocolate in the house that we could eat and we would watch the movies in our pajamas.

Alice informed Rosalie and me that she was to choose the movies, Rosalie was to find all snacks and drinks, and I was supposed to choose the pajamas each of us would wear. Alice sent us off to work.

Rosalie had her own guest room at the Cullen's house. She was here a lot more than I ever had been. I walked in and went to the dresser. I looked through all kinds of drawers until I finally found her pajama drawer. There was a plethora of pajamas… finally I found a pair that wasn't too sexy or too girly. In fact, they were very cute. The shirt was Barbie colored pink with green pinstripes going down it. The matching flannel shorts hit right at the knee. The sleeves on the shirt were rolled and creased ever so slightly. The shorts were the same way. These were very Rosalie… I grabbed these and a pair of light pink socks to go with them.

Then, I headed up to Alice's room. Emmett and Edward and brought up a large dresser for my clothes. I looked through my pajama drawer and picked out my favorite pair of pajamas. They were light blue. The top was a tank that had half a large storm cloud that came in from the side. There was a bright lightning bolt popping out of the cloud. The shorts had small lightning bolts all over them. I grabbed them and went over to Alice's dresser to look for a pair. I knew Alice's favorite pair when I saw them. They were the same style as mine except it had Tinkerbell on the shirt and 'pixie dust' on the shorts. Alice has always been like a little fairy.

I got all of the pajamas I had picked and brought them down the stairs. Alice was waiting at the door. "We're having our chick flick fest in the guest house by the pool," she announced.

"There's a guest HOUSE?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah. Didn't Edward ever tell you that?" she responded. I shook my head no and followed her. She brought me around the path to the pool. Behind the pool was a small looking house. But it was beautiful none the less. She opened the door into a beautiful area.

When you opened the front door, you were walking onto a light brown colored hard wood floor. To the left was a staircase that went up into a loft over the rest of the guest house. I walked down a few more steps and turned to my right. Down one step was the living room. There was a large flat screen TV with a pile of DVDs that Alice must have picked out. There were two couches and an EZ-Boy that surrounded the TV.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Alice took my hand and led me back to the kitchen. This kitchen would be heaven to a chef. Everything was stainless steel and humongous! The room was a navy blue which looked great with the silver refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, sink, and oven. There was a small bar in the back corner of the room. Rosalie was standing in front of a small black microwave heating up popcorn.

"Hey, Bells. It's about time," she said. "Which pair did you pick out for me?" I handed her the pink pair of pajamas. She smiled and thanked me. Alice went back off to the living room.

"Here's your PJ's, Alice," I said. She turned around and looked at me. She was on her cell phone.

"Yeah. 36C. Bye, Edward," she said and hung up the phone. My heart fluttered when I heard his name. She had a sly grin on her face. I handed her the PJ's. She chuckled.

"What's he up to, now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll find out when he's back home. He said he's almost done," she responded.

We all got dressed into our pajamas. Alice dared Rosalie and me to do something funky to our hair. I went into the loft's bathroom and messily put my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head.

I went into the living room again and sat and talked to Alice. Rosalie walked in with her hair in pigtails. She looked like a little kid again. Alice walked down and turned on the electric fireplace.

"Why are you doing that, stupid? It's summer," Rosalie commented.

"It sets… the mood," Alice said. We all started laughing. Alice finally made it over to the big pile of movies she had picked out.

"Let's decide which one we'll want to watch first…. I have _Moulin Rouge_ …" she began. Her cell phone's ringing interrupted her. It was Edward again. "WHHHHAT?" she answered sounding very aggravated. Her facial changed from happy to concerned very quickly.

"Did you do something about her?" she asked him through the phone. My heart felt like it stopped in my chest. Rosalie and I were silent. All you could hear was Alice murmuring in her cell phone. "Okay…see you in a few… bye Edward." She hung up. She was silent as well.

I wanted to cry. This silence could not be good.

"Is everything ok?" Rosalie cracked out.

"I'm just kind of concerned right now. I know I shouldn't be because I know Edward is madly in love with Bella… but I am kind of scared anyway," Alice peeped out.

I began to cry. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just began to cry. Alice and Rosalie ran over to my side and started to rub my back.

"I don't even know what he just told you… but…. I just cannot bear the thought of losing him! I don't want to be alone," I cried out.

"No, listen Bella; let me tell you what happened… today, Edward ran into his old girlfriend, Whitney. She was really bugging him. He kept telling her that he was dating you… but what she did to him really bothered him. He felt as if he cheated on you when he didn't. I'm concerned because I know how hurt Edward was by her. He was suicidal. I'm scared that since he's run into her again… he'll get back down into that slump he was in. I don't want to see him like that ever again," she explained.

"I'll need to talk to him when he gets home, won't I?" I asked. She nodded.

"Just to make sure you all are ok. He feels guilty and you feel worried." Both of them hugged me and went on.

The lyrics from "Le Tango De Roxanne" rang through my head.

_Why Does My Heart Cry?_

_Feeling I can't fight_

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

_And please_

_Believe me when I say…_

_I love you._

Why was I so freaked out about this? I trust Edward with all my heart. I am serious… I just don't want to be alone anymore. After having Edward in my life, I didn't want to be single anymore.

"Bella…Bella!" Alice called. "Pay attention; choose with me and Rosalie… what should we watch first? _Moulin Rouge, Down With Love, Phantom of the Opera, Sweeney Todd_ …"

"When did _Sweeney Todd_ become a chick flick?" Rosalie asked.

"When Johnny Depp was cast in a musical," Alice answered. We all giggled.

"CONTINUING ON… _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Alice in Wonderland_ , one of my personal favorites, of course," Alice said.

"Let's watch _Alice_ ," I called out. Rosalie agreed.

"Fine with me," Alice responded and stuck it in.

The movie began. It wasn't about 30 minutes later when the door opened. I heard shopping bags rustle around in the hallway. Edward's beautiful body appeared around the corner.

He smiled when he saw me look at him.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

"Having a movie day," Rosalie replied.

"Can I watch?" Edward said. We all nodded. I stood up from in front of the TV and went back to Edward. He had just sat down on the couch. I crawled into his lap. He was looking amazing in a Mario t-shirt and jeans. He smelt amazing.

He wrapped his arms around my body and held me close. This erased all negative thoughts from my mind. I nestled my head in his neck.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I nodded.

"I feel so much better having you here."

"Alice, Rosalie, me and Bella are going to go talk," Edward announced. They didn't even turn around. They just both nodded but kept their eyes on the screen.

He led me to a gazebo down in the shade next to the woods. There was a swing in the center.

"I'm figuring Alice told you about my encounter with Whitney today," he began. I nodded. He wasn't going to break up with me, was he? I began to shake. I think he can read my mind… because as soon as I began shaking. He said "I'm not going to break up with you Bella. Trust me; I never want to be away from you. That's why I was freaked out about my encounter with Whitney. She is such a whore, if that makes you feel any better. Do you know what she did today? I STUPIDELY went into Starbucks with her…. I thought that I could set her straight then. I was sitting down when she started to rub her foot on my crotch! I finally just left. I don't like her. But I feel as if I cheated on you, when I didn't!" he began to panic. He was pacing the gazebo and looked as if he was about to cry. I began to calm down. Edward was truly scared!

"Edward," I said calmly. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave me," he cried.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked.

"Yes. Feelings of hatred," he responded.

"Are you going to leave me for her?"

"No! Of course not. I have the most terrific girlfriend in the world. I have no reason at all to leave you."

"And I to you. I can tell you don't like her. So, question, how did you get her to go away and leave you alone?" I asked curiously.

"Well… she had found me again in Hot Topic. She was asking me if she looked hot or something… when she tried to model a bra for me… I told her that I needed to get you one from one of our last little all nighters," he admitted. I turned crimson red.

"And let's just say… I did get you one," he admitted again.

"So, that's why I overheard Alice say something about 36C," I realized. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved.

"Are we both ok?" I asked. He nodded. He kissed me long on my lips. I guess people would say that it was a makeup kiss...

He took my hand and we returned to the movie fest.

"Can I watch movies with you all?" he wondered.

"You HAVE to wear pajamas though," Alice ordered. He laughed and headed back to the house to get a pair. I laid back down in front of the TV. Alice handed me a soda and we continued watching _Alice in Wonderland_ .

It was during my favorite scene, the Unbirthday Tea Party, when Edward returned. I turned around and was met with the most beautiful man I have ever seen. There Edward was standing in black flannel lounge pants. And nothing else. I could stare at his sculpted chest all I wanted to!

Alice turned around and made a face. "Ew Edward! Why do you have to ruin my birthday with that??" Rosalie never turned around.

"I don't want to see," she peeped out.

I couldn't STOP staring. "What are you talking about, Alice? He's amazing looking," I said dreamily. Edward smirked and flexed his muscles. OHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"So, what are we watching ladies?" he asked as he positioned himself on top of me. I began to feel… 'happy'.

"Alice in Wonderland, sicko," Alice commented. He smirked but stayed on top of me. I became very still.

Oh this was going to be a looooooooooooooooong movie fest if he was going to torture me so.


	13. Drowning

Chapter 12

_Hey readers… I couldn't help but put a little drama in the story. And the only reason why I did it was because I didn't feel like writing Alice's birthday dinner. _

_Review and tell me what you think…_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's POV:

The end of our movie fest was interesting. After _Alice in Wonderland_ , we watched _Sweeney Todd _ (chosen by Edward) and _Phantom of the Opera_ . Edward loved comforting me at the end where I was crying because of the Phantom and Christine.

We put in _Steel Magnolias _ next. It's the ultimate chick flick. However, every single one of us fell asleep before we could get to the sad part.

Emmett was the one who woke us up. I felt a light kick in my side and heard "get up".

I looked over at Edward first. His eyes slowly opened. He groaned and stretched. I got a good view of all of his muscles again. Oh, this is a fantastic way to awaken. Alice soon sat up and yawned. Rosalie stood up quick and ran over to Emmett to hug him.

"What time is it?" Alice asked groggily.

"Mom said that dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes and that you all need to get up," Emmett announced. It was all of our turns to groan now.

"I call the shower first, I'm the birthday girl," Alice slowly said. She trudged on back to the house.

Everyone else followed Alice. While walking back to the house, I began to chatter on.

"I can't decide if I should take a shower or not… should I, Edward?" I blabbered.

We were almost past the pool when he stopped me. "You have been talking about taking a shower for the past 5 minutes."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"So, I have decided something," he began. He had a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh oh…" I groaned. Before I knew it… I was on Edward's shoulder and we were running towards the pool. I screamed bloody murder. Soon, I was underwater.

I opened my eyes and found Edward. He was looking at me too. He playfully waved at me. I swam over to him and kissed him. We both began to run out of breath. Edward and I got out of the pool. We were greeted with Emmett and Jasper laughing like maniacs. Edward crawled over the side and helped me out of the pool. He held onto me for a little.

"I love this sight," he whispered in my ear. His voice made me shiver. I looked down realizing that my light blue tank top is very thin. He was getting a great view of my hot pink bra underneath. I blushed again and hid my face in his neck. "Don't be embarrassed…honestly, that was a compliment!" He rubbed my back.

"That was GREAT, Edward!" Emmett complimented, finally catching his breath. Jasper was still laughing.

We began to all stand up. Edward tried to hold my hand, but I crossed my arms across my chest.

One second… Edward was standing beside me. In a blink of an eye, he had slipped into the pool. I figured he was just messing around…Emmett and Jasper turned around. My stomach quivered when I realized Edward wasn't coming to the top of the water.

On instinct, I jumped into the deep water after my love. I prayed that I wasn't too late. My eyes opened under the water and I found Edward. I swam over to him and slid my arms under his body. I pulled him above water. Emmett and Jasper jumped in to come and help me. Edward was unconscious.

Emmett, Jasper, and I moved him over and onto the concrete next to the pool. He wasn't breathing either. I looked at Emmett. He looked as if he was about to cry. Everyone else ran out of the house. Carlisle was carrying his doctor bag.

I was now so thankful for all the training I had at the local pool. I went through all the procedures. Edward's breathing and pulse became better. His eyes opened slowly.

"Bella…" he moaned then went unconscious once more. Carlisle ran to his side. He looked scared to death. He looked all over Edward's head. I noticed blood on Carlisle's hands. My stomach quivered. I don't love the sight of blood.

"Oh, Edward, how did you do this," Carlisle talked to himself. He got a tube of medicine from his bag. A squirt of gel came from the tube; then he rubbed Edward's head. Then, he retrieved a roll of bandages. He carefully wrapped it around Edward's head. Edward groaned.

"What's the matter, Carlisle? What'd he do?" Esme asked frightened.

"He had slipped into the pool," I started.

"And he must have hit his head while going in… which knocked him out," Carlisle finished for me.

"Emmett, help me bring him in," Carlisle demanded. They brought Edward into the house and laid him on his bed. I had never been in Edward's before. It was so clean and organized.

"Bella, I believe I can trust you enough to stay up here and watch Edward. If he starts to do something you don't think is right, holler for me," Carlisle explained to me. I nodded.

"What about my dinner dad?" Alice whined. I realized I would have to skip Alice's birthday dinner.

"Alice, Bella is doing something for your brother," Esme said.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I promise that as soon as Edward is better… you and I will go shopping. And I will do whatever you want me to do." She smiled and nodded.

"Be sure and play nurse well," Rosalie teased. Emmett remained silent. The whole family left. The only people left were me and the unconscious Edward.


	14. Being Nurse

_Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really lazy these past few days... now, I've been really REALLY disappointed with this chapter. I would still love it if you reviewed it... but remember, this chapter may not be my best. _

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV:

Playing nurse was quite boring. But I liked being near Edward. His bed wasn't very large, but I didn't care. I crawled in next to him and positioned Edward's arm around me. Even after almost drowning, Edward smelled amazing.

I really need to change, I thought. But if Edward woke up, I wanted to be here.

Someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it. It was Alice. She was in a nice black, silk shirt and jeans. She handed me a pair of clothes.

"Knowing you—you'll need these because you won't leave the room," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks. And you're right. If he woke up, I want to be the first thing he sees," I responded. "I'm sorry I can't come to your dinner tonight."

"It's fine. In fact, I'm glad you are up here. My brother needs someone in his life. And I'm delighted that he has someone now," she smiled. We hugged each other. "Now go change. You're soaking wet and I know you must be getting cold." I nodded. "I'll bring some dinner up for you." Then, Alice left.

I changed clothes in Edward's bathroom. I noticed a bottle of shampoo on the side of his shower. I smelled it. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! It smells like him! I laid the bottle of shampoo back where I found it and left back to the bedroom.

Edward's eyes were open! And he was stretching! "Hi, beautiful," he greeted. Well, of course, EDWARD would act as if nothing just happened because he's amazing. I knew when I started to see him raise his head off the pillow that he would begin to realize that he almost just got killed. And I was right.

"Oooooogh," he groaned in pain. I ran over to his side.

"Are you okay?" I wondered with concern. He nodded and put his head back onto the pillow.

"Come here," he said and pulled me over on top of him without sitting up. His skin felt great. I laid down on top of his chest.

Alice had put me in another pair of pajamas that were as little as my favorites. The only difference here was that there were pigs on the shorts and tank instead of lightning bolts.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I said with my face buried in his chest. He was still in his pajamas from the movie fest. He smiled and rubbed my back. It felt so good.

"I had a dream about you while I was out," he began. I could hear his heartbeat. I looked at him with interest. He smiled. "We were walking, hand in hand, on the beach. It was so sunny and warm." I smiled as well. It sounded like such a lovely dream… I want his dream to come true someday.

"How are you feeling?" I changed the subject.

"Well, my head hurts really badly. And I'm confused. Could you tell me exactly what happened?" Edward asked.

"You slipped on water that had been next to the pool. When you fell in, you somehow hit your head and went under. I jumped in and got you on top of the water. Emmett helped me get you out of the water. That's basically all that happened." I told.

We both were silent for a few minutes. I don't know about him, but I was just happy to have him here with me.

"You need to change out of these pants. They're wet from when you pushed me in the pool and when you fell in the pool," I said. "I'm not changing your pants for you. See if you can stand up." I got up from off top of him and sat beside him on the bed.

He nodded and sat up slowly. I looked at him. He looked as if he was about to get ill. He laid back down with a hurt look.

"I can't even sit up! I just felt so dizzy," he cried out. "I feel like a child, Bella!" Edward has always dazzled me. Even now when he was very upset.

I lightly rubbed his chest and shushed him. "Its okay, Edward. This isn't the end of the world. You'll be back and better than ever in a week or so."

"Bella… I have a question. Could I be alone until I get better? I'm not trying to sound mean or like I don't want you here, trust me; I don't ever want you to leave my side. But I am pathetic right now. I am embarrassed to have you see me this way," he said. I stood up and walked across the room.

"I can understand why you're thinking that… but I'm not leaving you alone. I'm not even sure why you suggested it. Edward, I hope this doesn't freak you out, but I'm planning on being with you the rest of my life. This is a part of you. Anyway, I've been assigned to be your nurse," I said more harshly than I intended. He looked shocked at my reaction.

"Fine. But as soon as I get better, I swear, I will try my best to never be this pathetic again." He knew I won.

"You can't help it, Edward. And heck, I kind of like you being somewhat pathetic. I want to be able to take care of you," I responded and smiled. He smirked back at me. "Now, you need to get out of those pants or you could catch a cold or whatever. I just know they can't be that comfortable."

"Yeah. I'm a little chilly."

I didn't want to call Emmett in here to help him and make sure he was okay because Edward would be completely embarrassed. But then, I didn't want to undress him! That could lead to something else, and I wasn't ready for THAT. Yet.

"Edward…. Okay…" I said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I know you need to change. But I don't think it's acceptable for me to undress you or be in the same room as you," I explained quietly.

To my surprise, he smiled. "It's fine. I think I'll be able to take my pants off lying down. I've done it before on a first day of school. Or on any morning I don't want to get up. However, maybe you should sit near the bathroom door and if I need anything, I'll call for you. Does that sound fine?" he compromised.

I nodded. "Will you need me to get your pants…and well… umm?"

"Underwear? Yes. I will need you to get those for me," he told me bluntly. This was going to be so awkward. I slowly walked to his large dresser. He sensed I was feeling uncomfortable and said "The boxers are in the third drawer from the top and the pajama pants are in the bottom drawer."

Oh….I've never really seen a man's boxers before. I mean, I wasn't old enough to do laundry before my dad died and I've never had a boyfriend before. I was trying hard to not stare at the boxers in this drawer…so I flipped through some of them. A few were silk. Some had cartoon characters on them. Oh my goodness, that's so hot. I decided to choose a pair that I would LOVE to see him in. It was just a pair of plain, silk, black boxers. I closed that drawer and opened the one below it. I quickly grabbed a pair and closed the door.

I handed him the boxers and started to head to the bathroom. "Goodness, Bella. You seemed to hang around in the boxer drawer longer than I expected," he said under his breath. I blushed and ran back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I heard "It's fine to come out now."

He was lying on the bed again. His eyes were closed. He was in the pants I had laid out for him. The closer I got to him; I realized he was in a sweat. "You have no idea how hard that was for me."

I felt his forehead. It wasn't hot, like I expected it. He was in a cold sweat.

"Edward, are you okay?" I wondered.

"I am not feeling too well right now," he admitted.

"I'll be right back," I said. He kept his eyes closed.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. The family was around the dining table eating. They were all laughing and talking. Once they saw me, they became quiet and looked at me.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked. Her face was white.

"There is nothing to worry about. When Edward sits up, he gets very dizzy and sick feeling," I began.

"That's nothing strange," Carlisle commented.

"Right. I had figured that staying in those wet pajamas couldn't be comfortable for him. I didn't think it would be okay for me to undress him out of those and wet boxers… so I made him do it himself. I didn't want to interrupt your dinner. He got out of the clothes and changed. But he's not feeling too well right now. In fact, he's in a cold sweat. I wanted to get a dry cloth or something. I also wondered if using a damp towel would be better," I explained.

"If he's in a cold sweat, I believe using just a dry washcloth will be fine," Carlisle assured.

Rosalie handed me a washcloth. "Thanks," I said and left the room.

When I returned to Edward's bedroom, I realized he was asleep. He was sweating. I pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. He looked like an angel who had fallen from the heavens. Edward began to move around a lot in his sleep. He cried "Bella, Bella!" I realized he was having a nightmare.

I shook his shoulder lightly and called his name. "Edward, Edward, wake up, please," I pleaded.

His eyes flew open and looked around. He was panting. I looked at him. His face was whiter than usual. He quickly sat up and threw his arms around me. I knew his actions would catch up to him. I held him in my arms. He began to lean on me.

"You know, you shouldn't sit up. Let alone sit up really fast," I commented as I continued to hold him.

"And you, my dear, should never leave my side again," he responded from my neck.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to know that you're always here. I just had a _really _bad dream. Just please never leave me," he begged.

"I'm not planning on it anytime, soon…" I assured him. He looked at me, while I still held him.

"I love you," he said. My chin dropped. That was not what I expected to hear. What should I say back? 'I love you too, stupid!' I thought. He looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know if you love me b…" he began.

I interrupted, "Of course, I love you! Of course! I was just really surprised. I'm sorry I didn't respond at first… but…. I haven't been told that I've been loved since I was really little. I'm not used to it."

"Get used to it then."

Before I could respond, Edward kissed me like the first time we kissed.


	15. All I ask of You

_Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I like the chapter pretty well and I hope everyone likes it as much I do. Please review and let me know! If you have any suggestions, review and tell me. I'll seriously consider them. I just finished this chapter at 2:38 AM. _

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S-Next chapter will be Edward's point of view… and it will hopefully be longer._

* * *

Chapter 14

Bella's POV:

After that first day, I loved playing nurse. Edward became better everyday. Carlisle told Edward that he should be fine after a day…however, I think Edward enjoyed the special treatment. 4 days after his fall, he still was lying in bed trying to look pathetic. He had the bandages taken off and everything. He was fine. But I didn't mind.

One morning, I woke upon his chest when I remembered going to sleep on his couch across the room. His eyes fluttered open and a mischievous grin fell onto his face. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he grinned. "You had been looking so beautiful on the couch that I _had _to go over and bring you back over to me."

I winked at him. "Well, if you want me to, I can just sleep over here from now on."

"That would be a-ok with me," he responded with a smile.

Someone knocked on Edward's door then opened it. It was Carlisle. "I can't believe you're letting him get away with this," he commented. He didn't seem to notice that I was lying on top of his son in his bedroom. Maybe he did notice; he just didn't mind.

"I don't care. I like being taking care of him," I responded. Carlisle smiled.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Carlisle asked. I gave a confused look but nodded anyway. I followed him outside into the hallway and closed the door behind me. My stomach twisted and turned inside of me. Did he want me to break up with Edward? Or what if he gives me the sex talk?

"You're not in trouble," he assured me as if he was reading my mind. I smiled. "I just wanted to thank you privately for dating my son."

"Why?" I asked.

"Edward has always been kind of… lonely. He denies it. But I can tell. His eyes sparkle whenever you're around. He hasn't had that look since he was very small. I just want to thank you for making him happy. Esme and I are so grateful, if you ever need anything or want to talk, know that we are here for you," he told. I wanted to cry. He is so kind to me, like a father. He gave me a big hug.

"Now, get back in there before Edward starts freaking out," Carlisle laughed. He opened the door for me. I entered the room while Carlisle closed the door behind me.

Edward looked up from a book he was reading…his topaz eyes gleamed with love. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I replied. I took my place back on his chest once more. He held his book in one hand and rubbed my back with the other. He continued reading for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and began to drift off. I was woken up by a book crashing on the other side of the room. My eyes flew open and looked up, alarmed.

He looked at me.

"It's bugging me, Bella! What did he say to you?" he asked. His eyes were desperate.

"Do you _need _to know?" I responded playfully.

"Please, Bella. It's bothering me," he begged.

"Fine, he told me if I ever needed anything, to tell him." He apparently saw right through that.

"That's not all of it. It wouldn't take 5 minutes to tell you that," he argued.

"Actually, he thanked me for being with you. He said I made you happy. But he did tell me that if I need anything, that he was there for me," I admitted. He smiled.

"Did you need him to tell you that? I thought you already knew that I was the happiest man alive since you came into my life," he said. He was smiling the crooked grin that made me dizzy.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I stated. He pulled me up higher on his chest and held me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I'm never ever letting you go. I hope that doesn't scare you off or anything, but you are my life now. I am addicted to you," he said with his face buried into my neck. We rolled over so that he was on top of me. His face still hid in my hair and my neck.

"You could never scare me, Edward. I want you to be in my life for as long as I live. Mostly, I'm afraid you'll realize how better you are than me. I possibly can't deserve you," I said quietly.

Edward slowly raised his head from my neck with a shocked look on his face. "Don't you _ever _say that again," he snarled. "We both deserve each other. We've been alone all of these years and we need each other. I _never _want to hear that you don't deserve me again. We are perfect for each other." He stared at me with sad eyes. Apparently my words had struck him wrong.

I nodded. He finally replaced his head in my neck. After a few minutes, I began to hear his breathing slow down and become even. He was drifting off. I ran my fingers through his brown hair. He was an angel sent down from the heavens, just for me.

I have never loved romantic songs in musicals. But now in my life, I wanted nothing more than to listen to them. I never had let anyone hear me sing before, but now I felt the need to sing quietly to the sleeping Edward.

"_Say you'll love me, every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now, and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you," _I began. I skipped ahead a few verses to the chorus. "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Anywhere you go let me go too…that's all I ask of you_."

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me adoringly. "You have a magnificent voice. I should have known that of course… everything about you is magnificent. Now, here is a question….is that our song? Or is our song _Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna?"

"I guess, technically, it's _Don't Stop the Music_," I answered. He smiled.

"Then, I guess, our first dance as husband and wife can be to _All I Ask of You_," he said so quietly that I could barely make out what he said.

"Do what, my love?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Nothing," he responded and laid his head back down. Everything felt right now. One day, and hopefully soon, Edward and I would be husband and wife. I would finally have perfect bliss in my life.

I hope everyday was like this morning from now on…


	16. Blood

Chapter 15

_A few peeps thought that Edward and Bella were moving kind of fast. I had thought the same thing when I was writing it, but I also have to remember how teenage love is. I know that many teenagers/people say that they'll be married one day, but most of the time, the relationship won't last that long anyway. _

_I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_By the way, I have my own Edward reading the story now. He's going to help from time to time too._

_Thank you all for the reviews,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 15

Edward's POV:

I will always remember today perfectly. I remember Bella's beautiful voice the most… I also remember being terrified thinking I was moving too fast. Basically, I told her we were going to get married one day! What if she didn't want to marry me? I can't lose her. I need her.

However, Bella acted perfectly fine for the rest of the day. I had fallen asleep once again earlier in the morning...

"Edward, Edward," someone coaxed. I opened my eyes. I woke up and stared into Bella's beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm bored. Let's go do something, you are fine!" she begged. I couldn't resist.

"Fine, fine… could I shower first?" She nodded. I sat up and stretched. It was nice to be able to sit up. I got my clothes and entered the bathroom. After undressing and turning the shower on, I climbed in. The warm water felt good on my body. I quickly washed then got out. I dried off and got back into a new pair of clothes. I chose a dark blue pinstriped shirt that buttoned up, and a pair of black jeans. I entered my room once more, hoping to find Bella in there.

To my discontent, the room was empty.

I found her walking down from Alice's room when I went into the hallway. How could she wow me every time I saw her? She was wearing a white tank top that had different colored stars on it; her shorts were at above mid thigh. She had put her hair into a ponytail and put a little eye makeup on.

"Hi, beautiful," I greeted. She blushed.

"I could never compare to your beauty," she responded with a smile. I took her hand and squeezed it. "I think I need a kiss," Bella joked. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand. Jasper and Emmett were playing Guitar Hero in the living room.

Without looking away from the screen, Emmett said "Hey, Edward. Did you decide to walk again?"

I rolled my eyes. Bella commented, "He would have continued to lie in there, but I wanted to do something new today."

"What exactly are we doing today?" I wondered.

"I thought we could go see a movie together and go get lunch afterward. This new scary movie was showing," she offered.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"The next showing is at 11:25…its 10:57 right now. We should go," she responded and pulled me out the door. "Will you drive?" she asked. I nodded.

We got into the Volvo and headed out. About 15 minutes later, we arrived at the theater. I began heading towards the theater when I felt a hand grab mine. Bella looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You know, your eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen," she complimented. I couldn't help myself. I dipped her and gave her a big kiss. She giggled when I sat her back up.

"I love you, my darling," I purred in her ear. She shivered. Slowly taking my hand, she and I walked into the lobby and bought our tickets and food.

Once we were settled in our seats (in the back row, of course), the movie began. I normally don't like horror films, especially the extra bloody ones; which is exactly what this was. I didn't think Bella liked these sorts of things. At one point, one man had his arms sawed off by this masked killer, Bella grabbed onto my arm. Then, she did the _cutest _thing. She hid her face in my arm! I wish she would do that a lot.

"Can we leave?" she asked. Her eyes were frightened. Oh, how I wanted to hold her.

"Absolutely," I responded quickly. I wasn't afraid of the movie, it was just so stupid! Masked, mad killers almost _never _exist in regular lives.

I took her hand as we left the theater and came into the lobby. Once we were in the lights, I saw how white her face was. That movie really scared her…almost too much.

"Bella…something's bothering you, what's wrong?" I asked. I was concerned.

She began to stagger while walking. I grabbed her around her waist. "Blood…blood…too much blood…" she murmured. She passed out. One of the theater employees ran around to where we were.

"Do I need to call an ambulance, sir?" he blurted. I could tell this had never happened much before to him.

"No, just give her a few minutes. If I give you the money when we leave, can I get a Sprite for her? I think all that happened was is the sight of blood in the movie we just saw bothers her…a lot," I requested. He nodded.

"Of course, sir. We'll give it to you for free," he responded.

"Thank you." The young boy left for the Sprite.

Bella stirred in my arms. Her eyes slowly opened. She groaned. "Edwarddd…."

"I am here, my dear," I said with a smile. She was still white as a ghost. The young employee returned with the drink and handed it to me.

"Tell me if you need anything, sir," he quietly said then left.

"Take a sip of this," I softly ordered. I sat her up on my leg and made her sip through the straw.

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "Sorry about fainting, I don't like blood."

"It's fine, my dearest. Can you stand up?" I asked. I sounded like my dad. She slowly and carefully made herself stand up.

"I've done this before," she admitted. Before I knew it, her face turned dark red. "OH MY GOODNESS!"

She ran outside and jumped into the Volvo. I ran after her. When I got in, she was freaking out.

"I just passed out in the movie theater! Oh my goodness, I am so embarrassed, Edward! Did anyone see me?" she begged.

"Just one of the employees. But he got you that free Sprite. Nobody else was in there," I assured her. She seemed to calm down more. "Now, my love, not to change the subject but, does lunch still sound good to you?"

"Yes. It does," she responded. I could tell that she was trying to forget the movie theater experience.

"I have an idea… I know a perfect place where we can eat privately. If we make a quick run in Wal-Mart, we could have a picnic. It's a nice day out," I offered.

She smiled. My heart smiled too; I'm glad she was feeling better.

"That sounds fantastic. Since you and your whole family has been so kind to me, can I buy?" she asked.

I nodded. I had paid for the movie tickets and it sounded fair enough.

We drove out of the movie theater parking lot and headed towards the nearest Wal-Mart. This would make the day the best. The place I wanted to show Bella is the meadow. I had never told a single soul that it was the place that I went to when I wanted to hide from the world. It calmed me. During high school, I had gone here for 30 minutes after school everyday. When I would skip classes, most of the time I was at the meadow.

I wanted to show the most important place in my life to the most important person in my life.


	17. Fun in WalMart

Chapter 16

_Hi everybody! You all have no idea how pleased I am with this chapter. I hope you all liked it as much as I did._

_Please review and let me know!_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 16

Edward's POV:

When I entered Wal-Mart, I didn't expect what would happen inside. I began heading for the food section (believing that is why we were in the store), when Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me the other direction. We passed the clothes, the candy, the crafts….next up was the toys.

"I've always wanted to kind of play in Wal-Mart with someone. I've never had someone to play with!" she admitted while dragging me. I had to laugh at this side of Bella I've never seen.

The first aisle she pushed me into was the Barbie doll aisle. She ran straight to the outfits. I picked up one of the pink boxes and looked at the plastic woman inside. She was wearing a mini-skirt, pink go-go boots, and a low cut top.

"You know, Bella, half of these dolls look like prostitutes," I said. I turned across the aisle and looked at the "Bratz" dolls.

"Barbie doesn't even compare when it comes to the Bratz dolls," she responded sarcastically. This doll was wearing a shirt (if you could call it a shirt, it looked more like a bra) that only covered her breasts while her shorts looked like underwear. Her shoes were platform, silver Stilettos.

I gasped. "Parents let their children play with this piece of filth?"

"Yes, you should see some of the children dress like these dolls for Halloween," Bella commented. I smirked at the image in my mind.

"You know what the sad thing is?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think if these dolls had been around when Alice was young, she would have dressed like them for Halloween," I joked. She laughed. Her laugh always made me feel happy.

"Bella?" I said trying to look as pitiful as I possibly could. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Since we're playing around in the toy section, could we at LEAST please go to the boy's aisle? I feel like I'm turning gay already," I requested. She giggled.

"Fine," she huffed playfully. I snaked my arm around her waist as we walked to the next aisle over. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I am so lucky.

The next aisle was such a nice change from the girly world we just left. Instead of being surrounding by pink Barbie dolls, fluffy fairy costumes, and feather boas, we were cornered by light sabers, swords, racecars, and robots! This is heaven to an 8 year old boy. And a nerdy 21 year old teenager too.

I stood in awe for a few minutes. My concentration was broken by someone hitting me jokingly in the shoulder with a plastic light saber that made a noise when it was swung. Bella's laughter filled my ears.

"I believe that that was an illegal hit," I accused. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you going to fight like a nerd, or be a wimp and just stand there and _want _to play with all of the toys?" she threatened. I made a mental note to bring her to a toy store more often.

I grabbed a version of Captain Jack Sparrow's sword that had been on the shelf beside me. We both posed as if we were a ninja. I hadn't played with a toy since I really was a child.

"Ah, pirate vs. Jedi. This would be a great cartoon," she commented before we began to play fight all over the aisle. Finally, I cornered her on the side shelf in front of the soft Hulk punching gloves. I put my arms next to her head so she wouldn't be able to escape. She began shaking slightly when I looked down at her. I smiled my 'crooked' smile. Her knees began shaking and she began to look dizzy. I carefully smacked down one of the punching gloves from behind.

Our moment was interrupted by the Hulk's scream. I began to laugh. It was funny. Bella's eyes stayed fixed on my face. My laughing stopped when she kissed me with lots of passion.

She pulled away a few minutes later. I was speechless. All I could squeak out was: "Well."

Now she returned a crooked smirk at me. How did this girl have so much power on me?

"Lets go and get that food, my love," she said softly then softly tapped my face with her hand twice.

We trotted to the other side of the super store. First aisle she walked into included things like chips, crackers, cookies, etc… basically, it was good junk food.

"Tell me what you want," she told me.

"You," I responded. She ignored my comment then went on.

"I think I want some cookies and some of those…. Garden salsa Sun chips! Those are so good! Have you ever had them, Edward?" she blabbered. Normally, I don't like girls that talked about stupid things, nonstop….but she made that habit cute. All I could make myself do was nod.

She smiled and grabbed a bag of the potato chips and a package of cookies.

"Now, this is just kind of…well, junk food. What do you want our main thing to be? Wait—let's go to the deli and see our choices," she continued. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the store where the deli was located. It all smelled heavenly, but none of it smelled as good as Bella. "Now, what do you want?" she asked eagerly.

I didn't care honestly. So, I looked and just named off something quick, "Chicken." She grabbed a bag of chicken legs.

The woman behind the counter asked Bella kindly, "Maam, do you need a basket to carry that in?" Bella nodded graciously and took the plastic basket that was handed over the counter to her. I helped Bella put our items in.

"Do they have a whole supply of those back there?" I whispered into her ear. She smirked and nodded.

"Is that all you want?" Bella checked. I nodded. I didn't care what I had to eat as long as Bella was beside me. She smiled at me. "You know you're cute, right?" I felt myself blush.

We began to continue walking. We got our drinks and we found the paper plates and cups. Bella began to move towards the aisle that included blankets, covers, sheets, and pillows inside.

"Why are we going there?" I wondered.

"Because we need something to lay on if we're going on a picnic," she responded. Man, did I feel dumb right then. She found us a cheap quilt to lay upon at the meadow.

"I _think _we're done," she finally said as we headed back towards the check out. Her head spun back and she realized she had no candy. I laughed as she ran and grabbed a box of Starbucks chocolate.

We finally left Wal-Mart with all of our goodies in the bag. Bella seemed surprised when it was beginning to get dark when we walked towards my Volvo. I laughed at her. Together, we put all of the bags in the backseat.

Once we were buckled up and I began driving the car back towards the road, Bella asked curiously, "Since it's beginning to get dark, are we still going to have our picnic?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we? I have a flashlight in my trunk so we'll be okay," I assured her mischievously as I drove the car in the direction of my secret place.


	18. The Meadow

_Hi Readers. I'll just say that I like this chapter pretty well. I will admit, that when I'm talking about colleges and money and all of that stuff more near the ending of the chapter, I don't exactly know what I'm talking about. I'll admit it. Just please go with me on that one... so, PLEASE do not review saying "You can't get out of Julliard" or something like that. Because I know it's probably not right. Thanks._

_Please do review. But just don't tell me I'm wrong at the ending, because I know I probably am wrong._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 17

Edward's POV:

The drive to the meadow was in silence. I was actually quite surprised too, because Bella seemed so talkative while in Wal-Mart. When I looked over at her, she seemed very deep in thought. I left her to her thoughts.

My own thinking was broken by a simple, nervous question, "Edward, do you think we're moving too fast?" I looked over to her beautiful face. She had the look of fear in her eyes.

"No, personally, I like the pace we're going at. That's just me though. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"I'm just scared. I mean—I don't know how to act in a relationship! Edward, I know I need you in my life. This past month, 4 weeks, 5 days, 6 hours, and 24 minutes have been amazing. I'm just scared of losing you," she cried out. She looked frantic.

I was speechless. She was insecure like I was. I realized we were getting near to the trail to the meadow. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. Her look of fright changed to confusion. I smirked.

I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes, "Bella Swan, I promise you. I have never been happier in my life. If we both agreed that we were moving too fast, we would slow it down together. I love you. Always know that. Now, onto a light tone, do you want me to tell you where we're having our picnic?"

She nodded.

"Fine, we're going to go down a trail and back to a meadow at the end of it. It's one of my favorite places in the world," I explained. She gave me the deer-in-the-headlights look.

"What do you mean, TRAIL? Edward, you of all people should know that my middle name is definitely not grace! I'll fall on _something_," she protested. I chuckled.

"My dear Bella, you of all people should know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to have you climb on my back and you can hold some of the bags somehow. Don't worry, you're in good hands," I assured her.

We exited the car and set Bella up with the bags. Soon, she jumped on my back and held on for dear life. She didn't know that I knew the trail to the meadow like the back of my hands.

"Hold on!" I hollered back to her as I ran off and down the dark path. The light was growing dimmer and it was especially darker in this area.

Finally, I arrived to the green field. It was especially beautiful and peaceful right now. There were still a few wildflowers in the field. The green grass looked especially greener under the blue sky. The golden sun was fading softly so a few stars were showing already. I heard Bella's breathing stop. I let go of the backs of her legs and let her down to walk on her own. She was in complete and total awe. She was absorbing the feeling of calmness this meadow gave off.

"It's so beautiful, Edward!" she exclaimed. The only difference was was that I wasn't paying attention to what was surrounding me.

"I know," I responded while staring deeply at her. She looked back at me and blushed. I smiled at her. I was so lucky.

"Let's get set up," she interrupted with a laugh. "Now, where do you want to sit?" I pointed to a spot that I've always adored, it seems like it's in the middle of everything. She laid the blanket out and placed the rest of our bags from Wal-Mart on top of the plain, dark red quilt. She plopped down on a place and took in the area once more. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"So, Bella, what is your career plans for the future," I asked. She had never mentioned if she was still going to school, or if she was planning on going to college at all. I wanted to know what she dreamed of being one day.

"Well, I was 18 when I graduated high school. I had been a perfect student; I had a 4.2 GPA. As soon as I was out, I was applying at colleges everywhere. I was feeling rather bold one day, so I decided to apply at Julliard. My major was going to be theatre. And, I was kind of surprised when I got IN! I stayed there for two years, and in those two years, I became absolutely exhausted. So, I'm going to sound very dumb when I say, that I somehow escaped Julliard. So, I'm not doing anything right now," she explained.

"You could afford Julliard?" I said. I was astonished.

"The scholarships paid my way. Plus, my aunt Nellie paid for quite a bit of it too. I also used a little bit of my inheritance money."

I nodded.

"I still have money leftover from all of that," she added.

"How much?"

"It's somewhere around 250,000," Bella admitted. My eyes bulged out of my head. She looked at my reaction and laughed.

"You weren't expecting me to say that much, were you?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, my parents originally had quite a bit in the bank when they had died. Then my outside family had sold the house and most of the furniture…so the amount piled on. In high school, I had also saved up lots of paychecks over the years. So I put that into the account as well, and it all just built up. My uncle had let me use his car for years, so I never have bought a car. I'm saving it up for a nice home and furniture. I just want to be able to live comfortably," she told.

While she had been talking, we had begun eating. It was also getting darker outside. Fireflies were beginning to light the meadow.

"So, Edward, are you in school?" asked Bella.

"No," I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not ready. I know that may sound ridiculous, but— I just don't know."

"No, it makes sense. Kind of. You're just not ready," she finished. I nodded as I bit into a chicken leg. "Well, I want you to know, Edward, if you don't want to go into college yet you don't have to. You probably have already heard that your career would be better with a college career."

I nodded. I'm not sure if she knew how many times I've heard that speech.

"I'm going to go, soon. I promise. Honestly, you're the reason I WANT to go," I admitted to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"If we're married, I want to be able to help pay for bills or buy things that we need. I want for us to feel financially safe. I also want to be able to buy you nice things," I teased. She giggled. By this time, we were finished eating.

I laid on my back on top of the blanket. It was completely dark now. The stars twinkled in the late October sky. Forks was having strange weather this fall. Normally, it's almost freezing by this time of the year. However, it's been quite pleasant so far. I figured that tonight was the chilliest it's been for quite some time.

Bella leaned back and snuggled up next to me. I figured she was freezing. I pulled her close to my body.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes were closed. I carefully pulled out my cell phone to check the time: 9:12 PM.

"I love you, Edward," she said quietly. A smile crept upon my face.

"I love you too, Bella," I responded.

Before I knew it, both Bella and I had fallen asleep under the stars by accident.


	19. Being Grounded

Chapter 18

_Hey… this chapter is okay. Hope you all like it! Review please! I leave for vacation on July 4__th__. I'm going to try and put out a few chapters before that so you all can be entertained. The next chapter will be short and be in Bella's POV. Also, this does switch POV's in the middle of the chapter._

_Time will pass fast these next few chapters._

_Please review,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 18

Edward's POV:

BZZZT! My leg vibrated. My eyes creaked open. Bella was still asleep in my arms. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I reached down and retrieved it. I had a text. I flipped the phone open and read that it was from Emmett.

_Where the crap are u & Bella? Mom and dad are kind of freaked out. –E_

I groaned which woke Bella up.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Emmett texted me saying that we need to go back," I explained. Now, it was her turn to groan.

"I don't want to go," she complained. "I'm so comfortable right here!"

I checked the time on my phone. It was 12:43 in the afternoon!?

"Come on, Bella. We need to go…I don't think mom and dad are too happy with me at the moment. And I'm afraid to face Alice," I told her. I could see Alice in my brain. She was probably pacing all over the house. Guilt began to wash over me. I knew Bella is Alice's best friend and I'm hogging Bella from her.

She slowly rose from the quit and stretched high into the air. I stood up and helped her clean up our picnic from the night before. I was glad that I would have to carry her again on the way out. Yes, I admit that I greatly enjoy being close to her…but I was feeling rather lazy today and just didn't feel like it.

We exited the meadow and walked carefully down the old path to the Volvo. It was definitely more worn down than the last time I had been here; I was surprised I hadn't tripped on anything last night.

We finally drove off from the meadow and into the direction of my home. She turned on the radio. She flipped through lots of channels, then sighed heavily and turned it back off.

"I wish we didn't have to go back," she commented. I had to smile a little. She had enjoyed herself, or at least I thought so.

"Does that mean that you liked the meadow?" I asked. She looked surprised at my question.

"Why even ask that? Of course I did! I liked being near you," she exclaimed. I smiled a huge smile.

"I'm glad. My favorite person loves my favorite place," I responded. She giggled and blushed. How did I get this adorable girl?

We chattered on for the next few minutes. Soon, I pulled up to my home. Mom and dad were on the front porch already. They did NOT look happy. I pulled back and parked in the garage behind the house. I locked all of the doors. Alice came running around with mom and dad following close behind.

Alice rushed to my door and tried to open it. "Open the effin' doors, Edward… open it! I NEED to talk to Bella!! Let me talk to her! Please let me in!" she begged. I had to laugh a little.

Suddenly I heard the doors unlock. Dad had the other remote to unlock the door. Bella began to get out with a guilty look on her face. I followed behind her.

"Inside, now," Esme calmly said. We slowly walked inside the house and sat down on the couch in the den.

Alice followed mom and dad. Dad gave her a mean look. She frowned and ran upstairs.

"So, tell me, Edward, where did you take Miss Bella all night?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"I took her to a meadow in the woods," I admitted sarcastically. Well, I wasn't lying. Mom's face was priceless.

"Did you—use protection?" Esme peeped out.

Bella and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Esme, we didn't have sex and we're not planning on doing that for quite a while," Bella giggled. Her voice sounded creamy. I wanted to hear her talk some more.

"You didn't?" Carlisle checked.

"No, dad. We just talked…and enjoyed each others company. We both accidentally fell asleep," I told. He nodded. Mom grinned for a minute or so. I notice her smile turn upside down.

"That's still no excuse. We can't exactly punish Bella… but we are going to ground you, Edward. For two weeks. We had no idea where you were," Esme punished. I groaned.

"Mom, don't you think I'm a little _old _to be grounded? I'm 21!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"You are still living in our house though. You're still our son," Carlisle stated.

I groaned again. I HATE being grounded. I always have. I feel like a criminal or a baby. Well, I should try and look at the bright side. Bella is here.

"Now, I want you to go to your room, Edward. And I want Bella to go to Alice's room before Alice pops a vein," Carlisle ordered. I couldn't speak to Bella for a while?? I don't care what Alice wants. I want Bella!! I should stop myself now. I sound ridiculous.

Bella skipped upstairs while I lethargically followed behind her. I loved how her hair bounced as she hopped up the stairs. Once she reached Alice's door, I heard the door fly open and someone scream, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED??" I shook my head and laughed as I walked into my room. Alice is insane.

…………………………………..

Meanwhile in Alice's room…

Bella's POV:

Alice shoved me in her room. "You have to spill, NOW."

"Well, we went to the movie. And it was really gross. So, we decided to leave the movie and go on a picnic. He knew this spot that he loved…so I agreed to go along. We went to Wal-Mart, got some food, and went to this field in the middle of the woods. I thought I wouldn't like it when Edward showed me. But I loved it. We had arrived at the perfect time. It was just….beautiful. There were a few wildflowers left and oh my goodness…. It was just amazing," I babbled.

She smiled and awed. "So, not to change the subject but I am anyway, when are we going shopping?"

I giggled. "It's up to you, birthday girl."

"Umm… how about on Friday?" she checked. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, please, sweets, get into something clean. You're grossing me out," she joked. I nodded. I looked through all of my clothes… I chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Green Day tee-shirt. It was the cover of Bullet in a Bible. This was one of my favorite shirts. I also grabbed a pair of panties and a bra.

I ran into Alice's bathroom and changed quickly. I wanted to spend some girly time with Alice. I felt as if I had been ignoring her since I was with Edward all of the time.

I hurried back into her bedroom. She was watching TV.

"Do you know what I think we need? A pedicure," commented Alice. I looked down at my toenails. They were very plain with no nail polish on them. Then I glanced at hers, her toenails were a deep red with a black dot in the middle. Hers were adorable. "Actually, I think YOU need a pedicure." I giggled.

She sat me down on the couch as she walked over to a drawer full of nail polish. She finally picked out a sparkly red. She plopped down across from me and grabbed one of my feet. She began her task.

"So, have you and Edward done it yet?" she asked plainly. I almost choked on my own spit.

"Alice! No, we haven't done it yet. I'm surprised his own sister would want to know," I laughed.

"Of course I want to know if he's FINALLY lost his virginity!"

"Have you?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. I gasped at her. She grinned and switched to my other foot.

"I lost it to Jasper, actually. He had been very sweet. That was a good night," she told. I blushed just thinking about it. "Oh, come on, Bells! I KNOW you've thought about doing it with my brother!" My face turned beet red when she said that. Could she read my mind? "See? I told you so!"

"Let's change the subject," I insisted.

"Fine. Well, have you heard from your Aunt Nellie lately?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Does she know about Edward?"

"Not yet. I'm kind of scared to tell her," I admitted.

"Are you embarrassed to be with Edward?" Alice asked. Her voice sounded offended.

"Never! I could NEVER be embarrassed to be with that god of a man! I just don't know how her reaction will be. You know I've never been famous with the guys," I exclaimed. She seemed to relax a little more.

"Good. I'm so glad you two are dating!"

I grinned. "Thanks, Alice. You don't know how much I appreciate hearing that."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was afraid you would not like us dating. I mean, I know Edward hasn't had great luck with people in the past. I just don't know."

"I approved of you. You should have known that when I hooked you two up!" she laughed. I smiled.

I was going to call my aunt tomorrow. I want her to know how happy I am.


	20. The Phone Call

Very Short Chapter… I know, please review anyway

_Very Short Chapter… I know, please review anyway. The next chapter will be pretty short too. BTW, I've modeled the aunt after Paula Dean. She cracks me up. And I liked the way she talked. :P _

_After the next chapter, the time will move up to Thanksgiving. I am not writing a chapter for Halloween. It's going to go straight to Thanksgiving. Sorry for any inconveniences. _

_Kim Macafee_

Chapter 19

Bella's POV:

Later that night, I grabbed my cell phone from a drawer. I never used my phone much; I didn't like to talk much on the phone. I turned it on and was surprised to find I had 73 missed calls. It was all from my Aunt Nellie. Now, I was honestly shocked that she hadn't called the police and reported me missing yet!

I found her number and called her.

**(A/N… when Aunt Nellie speaks, it will be in **_**italics**_**. I just don't feel like typing out all the 'Bella said'… 'Nellie exclaimed'… and all that jazz. Sorry for any inconvenience)**

"Hi, Aunt Nellie!"

"_Bella? Why haven't you answered your phone??"_

"Well, I've just been busy…"

"_Do you have a job now? Where are you living?_"

"No, I don't have a job. I'm living with my friend Alice. So, guess what?"

"_What?_"

"I have a boyfriend."

"_WHAT? What is his name, baby?"_

"Edward. He's Alice's brother. He's so sweet and amazing."

"_When I am I going to meet him?"_

"Well, uh, I don't know. I don't get to go to Georgia everyday…"

"_Bring him to Thanksgiving this year, sweetie!"_

"He may want to be with his family on Thanksgiving, though…"

"_Nah! He'd be slow to turn down some Southern home cookin'!_"

"Well—I'll talk to him. We'd have to arrive a day or two before Thanksgiving. Would that be okay?"

"_Absolutely, child! Are you nuts??"_

"I guess I'll see you in 3 weeks then!"

"_You too! Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

Then we hung up. I felt so much better about it all now and I was counting down the days until Thanksgiving. I was hoping that I would have a job before then. If I did get a job, life would be truly perfect.


	21. Getting Permission

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward's POV:

Well, I had applied for a job as a chef at an Italian restaurant in town yesterday. Mom had let me out of my grounding for that hour or so. Bella didn't know one thing about me: I loved to cook and I've always been told I was quite good at it—I hoped I got the job. I could cook for my Bella then.

I was reading a book before I went to sleep. Someone knocked softly on my door.

"Come in," I called.

Bella walked into my room in her pajamas. She looked adorable with her hair up. It bounced with every step she took.

"Hey Edward—what does your family do for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked randomly.

"Well, we just eat. That's about it. Why?" I answered.

"My aunt has invited you and me to Georgia this Thanksgiving. She lives near Savannah. I can't decide what I think we should do; what do you think?"

"I think we should to go Georgia. That is an area of the US that I have not been to. And I want to meet your family."

"Are you certain, Edward? Are you 200 certain that you want to go there? Will your family be upset?" asked Bella. She seemed very concerned; it was so cute.

"I'll ask mom and dad tomorrow to make sure. Thanksgiving is quite a while away. Anyway, I believe you'll need to be resting yourself up for the big shopping trip tomorrow with Alice. She'll wear you out! Go to bed, love."

She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You suggested it," I reminded. Bella smirked.

"Good night honey," she said and kissed me on the top of my head. She began to walk to the door.

"Umm—a kiss on the head isn't enough to get out of here," I joked. She giggled and came back to me. She kissed me long on the lips. She broke away for air.

"Better?" she asked out of breath.

"Yes, get out of here."

"Yes, sir. Wish me good luck tomorrow. I love you," she said.

"I love you too." Then she left.

I couldn't read anymore! I marked my place then put the book on my bedside table. I wish Bella was allowed to stay in my room. She did when I had hurt myself… but she hasn't since. I fell asleep after a few minutes of sleeping.

………………………………..

The Next Day

Still Edward's POV

When I woke up, Bella and Alice were already gone. What cracked me up was that it was only 8:45 when I woke up. Alice does prefer to get an early start.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen when I walked downstairs. Mom was flipping an egg on the stove.

"Hi, honey," Esme greeted.

"How ya doing, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, what are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?" I began.

"I guess the usual, why?" Esme answered.

"Bella's aunt invited me and her to her home for Thanksgiving," I explained.

"Where does her aunt live?" Dad wondered.

"Georgia."

"GEORGIA?? Please tell me that's a town close to here," Mom yelled.

"No, it's the state. I'm pretty sure it's somewhere around Savannah."

Mom fussed some more about it all. I don't think she seems too crazy about the idea. "I'm just not sure about this all, Edward. I mean—you've spent every Thanksgiving with us since you were born. I mean…"

"I think you should go," Dad interrupted. Mom gasped at him. "That's Bella's family. I have a feeling it would mean a lot to Bella if you did go. Do what you want to, that's what I think."

"Carlisle!" Mom fussed.

"What? He loves her. I believe I would do the same for you. I want him to go with his girlfriend."

Mom sighed deeply and was silent for about a minute. Suddenly, she murmured: "Fine. Go with Bella. BUT—you have to be with us on Christmas."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said excitedly then ran out of the room.

I couldn't wait till Thanksgiving now.


	22. The Plane Ride

Chapter 21

_I am very sorry it's taken me SO long to get this chapter out. I've been on vacation and I've edited it a lot. I like this chapter pretty well and it's also SUPER long. I may be starting on another fanfiction soon, so I'll be slower on getting chapters out. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. Please review and let me know what you think!_

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The next 3 weeks seemed to fly by before my very eyes. Edward and I had stayed home on Halloween while the rest of the gang went out. We watched a few scary movies when it was late at night. Edward had been all prepared in case I passed out again. It had been a nice evening.

Before I knew it, I was on the plane headed towards Georgia with Edward beside me. He was reading an issue of TIME magazine calmly. I wrapped my arm around his arm and squeezed.

"Please don't tell me you're going to pass out," Edward stuttered. He looked at me and began to rub his hands on my face trying to keep me conscious. I giggled at how concerned he was.

"I am fine. I just wanted to be close to you," I assured. He calmed down.

"Oh…well, if you wanted that, I would have made you sit in my lap! I think we both would be more comfortable that way!" he teased and tried to pull me up from my seat. I smacked his hand jokingly.

"I think just holding onto you're arm is good enough for me," I laughed. He sighed heavily.

"I love you Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," I responded. He grinned his crooked smile that made me happy inside. How was I so lucky to get him? He's the ideal boyfriend. I mean, Edward raises the standards for boyfriends everywhere!

"Is this the first time you've ever flown?" Edward asked me. He set the magazine in the pocket in front of him. He apparently didn't realize that I had to have flown if I had moved across the country.

"Think about that one, love," I responded sarcastically. He thought for a second. Then, I saw his eyes focus on the seat in front of us while he blushed.

"Sorry, didn't think before I spoke…" he murmured. I giggled.

"It's fine."

"Let me ask a not as stupid question, how long will this flight be?" he questioned again.

"It's a 4 hour flight," I answered Edward. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes.

"Will you be THAT bored??" I asked him, astonished at his response.

"I get really antsy when I'm in the car for a long time or on a plane…then Alice makes fun of me because I get jumpy."

"What do you mean by jumpy?"

"Well…for example, my leg will start bouncing up and down. I'LL start bouncing. Then I'll stretch a lot. Things like that," he told. I nodded.

"Sounds almost like a little kid," I teased. He grinned at me again with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I guess you could say that….maybe this flight would be different because you're with me. I mean, I have someone I actually LIKE with me this time…" I gasped jokingly to what he said. He smiled.

"This is the first flight where I've had SOMEONE with me. Normally I'm alone," I responded.

"That kind of sucks. So—um, Bella, I've never asked but what is your favorite movie?" he changed the subject.

"I think you have asked me that before…but I'll tell you again. My answer changes a bunch, right now, it's _Sweeney Todd_."

"Ah, the bloodiest musical ever. Good choice; it's one of my favorites. Are you a Sondheim fan?"

"Of course! His music seems so—different… the show is pretty great. The movie is fabulous. I hope you're not offended that I have a slight crush on Johnny Depp," I giggled. His expression never changed. For some reason, I was worried he'd get all jealous.

"Why would I be offended?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, really. I've heard that guys can do that sometimes…" I began.

"Except Johnny Depp is a celebrity. I would only be offended if he was someone real in your life," he assured me. "I also have grown up with a stalker of Johnny Depp."

"Who? Alice?" I asked. Why would I even ask? Of course it's Alice.

"Actually, no. It's my mom," he laughed. We both chuckled.

"Well, now you know my favorite movie, Edward… it wouldn't be fair if I didn't know yours," I hinted.

"_Interview with the Vampire_ all the way," he answered. I smiled. Edward returned the smile and leaned forward to retrieve the TIME magazine once more.

I relaxed myself in my comfy chair. Edward insisted on first class seats. He would say, 'My Bella deserves no less than first class.' Thinking that Edward and I would get married and raise a family together, I began to picture how beautiful our children would be. I hoped that they would inherit his beauty instead of my plainness. I believed that Edward would be a great father as long as his temper didn't step in the way. It's gotten better though over the past couple of months.

My happy thoughts were broken up by a telephone ring. Edward sighed heavily as he put down the magazine once more. He picked the phone out of his pocket and looked at the front of it. He groaned and handed me the phone.

"It's Alice. Tell her I'm asleep," he said very plainly. I took the phone from him.

Amazed, I asked Edward, "You get service up here??"

"I guess so. Answer it before she makes mom call me, please??" he pleaded.

I flipped the phone open.

**(A/N: Again, because I'm too lazy to write all the fancy stuff… I'm just going to show you who's saying what by if it's in **_**italics **_**or if it's ****underlined****. If it's in italics, that means Bella is saying it. If it's underlined, Alice is saying it. Heck, I may throw Edward in there somewhere.)**

"_Alice…..what do you want??"_

"Is that how you two answer phones? Man, I think you've been around Edward too much."

"_Does he seriously do that?"_

Edward looked at me. "What did she tell you?" I shook my head at him.

"YEAH! Every time I call him, he's just like 'what do you want now?' It's kind of rude, really."

"_Hey Alice—I hate to sound like Edward…"_

"Why would you hate to sound like me??" he asked with a hurt look on his face. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll quit beating around the bush… where is Edward?"

"_Asleep."_

Edward gave me the thumbs up.

"Don't lie to me, Bells. I know he's there. I heard him earlier. Could you please give him the phone?"

"_Is it something super important, Alice?"_

She sighed. "Fine, just tell him that I may have to strangle mom and dad while he's gone. Well, mostly mom. She's been going on and on about how her baby Edward won't be with us for Thanksgiving. I just wanted him to know that he is **strongly **missed here at home."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"_I'll be sure and tell him, Alice. Hey, listen? Can I call you back once we are at my aunt's house?"_

"Sure thing, Bella. Also, let him know that Emmett will definitely tease him for being a mama's boy."

"_Trust me, Edward will find something to make fun of him about as well. I need to go, sweets. Talk to you later?"_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Then we both hung up. Edward looked over.

"So, who am I going to be making fun of?" he immediately asked.

"Emmett. Alice says that your mom won't shut up about how her baby Edward won't be with her for Thanksgiving. Emmett will tease you for being so loved, basically," I explained. He smirked.

"I'll need your help finding something to make fun of him for," he hinted with an evil grin on his face. I shook my head no.

"Nuh-uh, honey...I'm not getting into that."

"Oh, come on…it could be something we did together…" he continued while kissing my neck. The whole plane felt as if it was spinning while he did this. How does he do this to me?

"E—oh…Ed—not on the plane…" I stuttered. A flight attendant walked by with a cart full of food.

"Umm—excuse me, umm… why aren't you two the cutest newlyweds ever?" she said with a little too much cheer in her voice. The spinning world stopped when he looked up at the woman with a growl. I giggled. Edward realized what she had said and looked at me and smiled. I was sure I turned crimson. "Do either of you want anything to eat or drink? We still have a few more hours until we land in Atlanta."

Edward looked at me; I shook my head no. "No thank you, maam." She smiled, nodded, and continued on down the aisle.

"Well, dear husband, how exactly are we getting to my aunt's home once we land?" I asked playfully.

"I have rented a sports car for myself and my beautiful wife," he responded. I nodded.

"Do you want me to drive?"

He responded with a whiny voice, "Bellaaaaa…. You know I think you drive absolutely too slow." I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me drive. Anyway, I know how to get to my aunt's house," I insisted. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. I giggled.

To mine and Edward's surprise, I yawned loudly after I stopped giggling.

"I believe, my dear, that you look tired," Edward said.

"I am tired." I hadn't slept much these past few days. Alice had kept me up late packing. She packed my entire suitcase like a mother would. But, she would go back and for on some of the outfits… then she'd make me try them on. It was NOT fun.

"Rest for a while. Who knows? We may be in Atlanta when you wake up."

"Nah. I hate sleeping on planes," I argued.

"Bella, you need to sleep. You'll be exhausted by the time we get to Atlanta…"

"No, Edward. I don't want to sleep."

"Quit being stubborn and listen to me…just TRY and rest for me, please? You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want. If you can't go to sleep after 30 minutes, well, stay up then."

"Fiiiiine," I groaned. He grinned.

Laying my head on his shoulder didn't sound too bad… in fact; it was much more comfortable when he wrapped his arms around me. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was Edward softly kissing the top of my head. This would be a good sleep.


	23. A Surprise at the Airport

_I really don't like the ending to this chapter. I was just trying to finish it and get the chapter out. I hope you all like this chapter better than I do…_

_Please review._

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 22

Bella's POV:

"Bella….Bella…." a velvety, deep voice called. I felt my shoulder being nudged. I didn't feel like opening my eyes though. Where am I? I could hear people talking softly in the background. UGH! Did I fall asleep in a store again with Alice??

"Alice—why have we been in this store so looong? Aren't you done _yet?_" I groaned out. A man's laughter boomed throughout the busy area. Suddenly, I realized where I was and who was I with. My eyes flew open and were greeted with a laughing Edward.

"What do you and Alice do when you guys go shopping??" Edward spurted out between laughs. I turned as red as an apple and hid my face behind my hands.

"Edward—you don't want to know…" I tried.

"What do you do? Fall asleep in the store waiting for her?" he guessed. How did he guess that the first thing? I froze and didn't look him in the face. I was as silent as a church mouse.

His jaw fell to the ground as he roared with laughter. "I-I can s-s-see you d-d-doing that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Edward—why did you wake me up?" I sighed. He wiped a tear out of his eye and stopped laughing.

"I woke you up because we were about to land…I figured it would give you some time to wake up some," Edward nodded. He kissed my nose. "Sorry I laughed at you; dear… but that was just kind of funny."

"It's fine…"

The captain came over the intercom with, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have been satisfied with your flight. Now, I would like to say that we are landing in Atlanta, Georgia. Please make sure your seat belts are buckled. Thank you for flying with us today."

The plane landed very smoothly onto the ground.

"Are you excited to see your aunt again?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"I think you will love her, Edward—but, she will try her best to fatten you up," I warned him. He looked down at his stomach.

"Am I too thin?" he wondered.

"Why, no. But my aunt thinks almost everyone is too thin. I'm just saying, be prepared to eat…a LOT," I giggled. How could Edward be too thin? He was perfect.

Edward and I talked some more as we went to get our bags. The airport in Atlanta was completely packed. There were people everywhere that either just got off a plane or was about to get on a new flight. I prayed that Edward was behind me because I was heading towards the front door without stopping.

I felt someone's hand grab onto my shoulder. "Man, it's packed here…" I said uneasily. I guess I had forgotten that I could easily be considered a claustrophobic.

"Hey…" an unfamiliar voice called to me. It was NOT Edward. This man was about the same height, was pale with long, red, greasy hair. He almost looked like a hobo. The stranger was disgusting. My world stopped when I saw you walking across that airport…"

"Um—thanks but no thanks…" I hissed at him. This man has _got _to be extremely desperate.

"Don't leave me hanging, sweet. Give me a kiss or something."

Now, this man was going a little overboard. Hitting on somebody is one thing—but I told him no. My right eyebrow rose automatically.

"Now listen here, _**sweet**_… I don't kiss _anybody _except my Edward. And I believe—that you are NOT him and never will be. Edward has WAY better manners" I snapped at him. My eye was beginning to twitch. Heck, I was surprised at my response to this perv.

"Just give me _one…_pretend I'm Edward," he said and before I could say no, he threw himself upon me. He laid big sloppy kisses onto my face…. I tried shoving him away. I closed my eyes and made myself not look. Suddenly, the kisses stopped. I peeked out of an eye cautiously. Edward had peeled the man off of me and thrown him behind him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," I said gratefully. He hugged me tightly.

"I will NEVER let you leave my side again…" he promised as he held me. The man who had bothered me so much had run away by now.

Edward pulled me out of the airport and towards a little red mustang in the parking lot.

"I had lost you in the lobby a few minutes ago—well, I just figured that you had made a run for the door. I had made sure that the car would be here when we landed. I had come out to the car and put our bags in… you were still no where to be found. Well, I decided to brave the crowded lobby once more. That's where I found you. I'm so sorry I hadn't been there earlier to stop it. I'm so sorry—did he hurt you, Bella?" Edward blabbered.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just glad you got there when you did," I commented. Before I stepped down to get into the car, Edward ran over to the passenger side.

"What?" I wondered. He stared at me with the most adoring eyes. Then, he held me onto me tight.

"I could have lost you…" he murmured into my shoulder. His voice sounded sad.

"This may make you feel better—that man was a terrible kisser," I tried.

Edward looked up at me and giggled. "Only you would say that."

"Come on, Edward… Aunt Nellie may be getting worried soon. She knows we should be there around 7:30 tonight," I motioned. Edward nodded.

"Shouldn't I drive?" I asked again when Edward headed back to the drivers side. Edward stopped to think about the offer. Finally, he sighed deeply.

"Fiine. I guess I should be nice… but you just go too slowly," he joked. I was glad that he was more humorous now. It would be a miserable hour and a half to Tybee Island then.

I slid across the front of the car over to the driver's side. Edward stared at me as he walked around.

"What?"

"You're going to break the car, ALREADY…" he exclaimed. I blushed and got inside. He jumped into shotgun and buckled up.

"The bags are in here, aren't they?" I asked to make sure. He nodded.

"They're in the trunk."

Soon, we were on the road to my aunt's house. Edward was very quiet when he looked out the window.

We had been on the road for about an hour before he said anything. "I'm sleepy," he commented. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Go to sleep then," I responded.

"I don't want to. I do want to see some of the scenery here. I mean…this is the first time I've ever been to Georgia," he argued. His voice sounded weary.

"Fine, do whatever you want. This part of Georgia isn't as beautiful as the spot we're going… I think you'll love it there," I explained.

"I can't wait to see the ocean," Edward said. His voice sounded quieter.

I stopped at a stoplight and looked over. My angel of a boyfriend was sound asleep. His head was leaning up against the window. His brown hair had fallen in front of his eyes. He looked peaceful. I leaned over and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Of course, it fell right back into place. Luckily, Edward had put one of our pillows behind my seat. I reached behind me and retrieved it to put under his head. To my surprise, he never woke up.

Finally, the light changed to green. I continued on to my aunt's house.


	24. Meeting the Family

Chapter 23

_I LOVE this chapter. The character of Nellie so much fun to write. Enjoy._

_Kim-Macafee_

_Review. Please. I LOVE YOU!_

Chapter 23

Edward's POV:

"Edward, get up; you can see the ocean now," Bella's voice called. My eyes flickered open. I tried to remember where I had been. I looked out my window and gasped at the beautiful sight before me. It was the same ocean that I had seen many times before… but the sunset behind it was amazing. The sherbet colored sky put an orange shade on the blue ocean. Also, there was a black and white lighthouse sitting near the ocean. Huge ships sailed across the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she commented. I nodded.

"Is _this _Tybee Island?" I asked sounding slightly stunned. Yes, the ocean was beautiful and the scenery was gorgeous. But I was pictured a bigger city than it was…

"Yes, it is. I grew up here basically…" she reminisced. She seemed happy to see her old home again.

"It's rather small…" I murmured.

"I know it. But it's like Forks. Except awesomer because of the ocean," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Awesomer. I've never heard that word before," I laughed. She was so cute.

"It's one of my favorite words… well, Edward… you slept for longer than I expected. I also think that you could have slept through a tornado," she changed the subject. I looked down and realized I was holding her pillow tightly.

"How did I get a hold of this?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed you had your head leaned up against the window all weirdly… I figured your neck would hurt later. So I put the pillow under your head," Bella explained. A string of her hair fell in front of her face. I leaned over and pushed it behind her ear. She quickly glanced at me and slightly nodded thanks to me.

"Are you excited to see your aunt again?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I didn't want to tell Bella how scared I was to meet her family. What if her family didn't like me? I mean—I CAN be scary looking. I hoped that her aunt wouldn't try and break Bella and me up… I've heard stories about families that do that.

"Yes—I am pretty excited. I haven't seen her in what seems like forever. I miss her personality…and her cooking of course. She is the best cook in the WORLD," she said. I smiled. I remained quiet. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Edward…are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was filled with concern. Oh crap…what should I say?

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I lied. She (surprisingly) bought my lie. I shouldn't have to lie to her… but I also don't want to tell her I'm terrified of her aunt!

To my surprise, Bella turned on a road that was full of large, old beach houses. All of them were beach front.

"Are we already there?" I asked with a nervous tone in my voice. She giggled and nodded.

She pulled into a driveway of a large light blue house. The house had a small balcony on the front and a huge balcony on the back. Bella drove into a garage with an old white mini-van inside. The garage had a black gate on the back wall that led to a path to the beautiful beach.

Before Bella and I could get out of the car, I saw a woman running out of a side door. She was rather short with medium length gray hair. Her outfit reminded me a lot of something Marie Barone would wear on _Everybody Loves Raymond_. Good grief; I secretly hoped Esme wouldn't dress like that once she got older. The woman must be Bella's Aunt Nellie. Her arms were up in the air as she ran and she was smiling from ear to ear.

Bella flew out of the car and over to the woman's side. They embraced each other and jumped up and down. My heart sung when I saw Bella this happy. I slowly left the car. The slamming of my door startled Bella and her aunt. They stopped hugging.

"Who is this hunky gentleman?" Nellie said in a thick Georgian accent. I'm sure I turned bright red because Bella started laughing hysterically. My upset stomach suddenly disappeared.

"Aunt Nellie, THIS is my boyfriend, Edward," Bella introduced. I walked over to her aunt and held out my hand. She surprised me and hugged me tightly. The woman hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

I managed to blurt out, "It's nice to meet you." She let go of me before I began to get dizzy.

"I knew you had good taste in men…" Nellie complimented to Bella. I turned around to get our bags when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh don't worry about them bags… Bella's uncle will get them."

I nodded. Nellie began to lead Bella into the house by her hand. I stayed where I was. Before Bella was all the way in the house, she turned around and mouthed the words "Dazzle her" to me. Dazzle her? What did she mean by that? I smirked at her response as I followed her into the large house.

I was in the kitchen immediately. Nellie had sat Bella down at a large kitchen table. The room was a light yellow with wooden cabinets. All the appliances were stainless steel. The kitchen was huge. There was a large walk-in pantry next to the side door that was stocked full of food. There was a shelf next to the pantry that was completely full of cookbooks. I had a feeling Esme would be slightly envious of the beautiful kitchen.

There were a few pots on the stove that smelt delicious.

"Come here, baby," Nellie motioned for me to come over to the stove. She held a spoon in her hand that had a red sauce in it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's my special marinara sauce. I don't do that from a jar junk….most of the time," she murmured the last phrase. She basically shoved the wooden spoon in my mouth. I swallowed the delicious sauce. It was unlike any other sauce I had ever tasted before.

"Holy crap," I said after my mouth was clear. "Is that homemade?"

She nodded. "Of course it's homemade. George thinks Ragu tastes too tomatoey."

"Well, if everything you cook tastes as good as this, I can NOT wait to eat tonight," I complimented. Nellie smiled.

"Aunt Nellie—I know it's awfully early to ask this, but what are we having for dinner?" Bella asked with a grin on her face. It felt as if I could read her mind…she was happy I was getting along with her aunt.

"Well, we're having your favorite… cheese tortellini with my homemade sauce. I'm also making my homemade garlic bread as well," Nellie said. Bella's face lit up.

"Bella, I didn't know you liked Italian food," I commented still standing where I was.

"Oh, honey, she LOVES it," Nellie answered for Bella. Wow, I guess I learn something everyday, I thought. Nellie slapped my lower back and softly shoved me over towards Bella.

"Go play on the beach with your girlfriend while I cook…I'll get George to get your bags and bring them to your room…" she began.

Bella interrupted her, "Wait….you just said room."

"Well, are you all going to be having sex or something??" she asked very bluntly. I was taken aghast. Bella began to choke on her own spit.

"No, maam. We are not planning anything of that sort," I answered for Bella. Nellie chuckled at my answer.

"Bella you need to keep this one. He has good manners. But, fine, as long as you all won't be up there making love, I don't care. I trust you, Bella. And I trust you, Edward. You seem nice enough," she complimented.

"Why, thank you," both Bella and I said at the same time.

"Go take a walk on the beach… I think it's too cold outside to wade in the water. But, just go walk," Nellie rushed us out of the kitchen. I took Bella's hand as we headed towards the water.

I realized after this first meeting that this would be a very fun holiday.


	25. The Walk on the Beach

Chapter 24

_Well, for fluff lovers, you may greatly enjoy this chapter. All this is is Bella and Edward fluff. I'm not sure how you'll feel about this—but I think I will write the vacation only in Edward's point of view. I think it would be more entertaining if you knew his reaction to the things Aunt Nellie may say. I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know._

_By the way, I am not writing another fan fiction right now. I'll be sticking this through until I end it. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 24

Edward's POV:

Once we began to really see the beach, Bella began to walk faster and faster. She pulled me over a little wooden foot bridge that covered a large ditch with bushes and colorful flowers in it. Finally, we were down on the beach. Bella inhaled the sea air and smiled.

"I love Forks but I've missed the ocean so much," she said. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Question…do I _dazzle _you?" I asked trying to choke back a laugh. She blushed and smiled.

"Okay, let me explain that…" she tried.

I interrupted her, "No, answer my question. I think I understand what 'dazzling someone' means, but do I dazzle _you_?"

"I wanted to…" she began again.

"Do I DAZZLE YOU?" I asked again, slightly raising my voice. I was grinning.

"Define dazzle…" Bella stalled.

I sighed. I ran over and grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck hard. I felt her body go a little limp. Her breathing became faster. I finally stopped and looked at her in the eyes. She seemed hazy.

"Now, answer me… do I dazzle you?" I asked calmly. She nodded. "Now…that's what I was looking for. Let's go on a walk."

"You may have to carry me around the beach. Because after that, I don't think I can move," she said faintly. I laughed.

"Silly Bella." She gave me a confused look. "Always be careful what you wish for."

I stood in front of her and turned my back to her. "Hop on piggy back style."

"Are you serious? I may hurt your back…" she murmured.

"Oh come on, Bella. What do you weigh? 120? Just hop on." I heard her sigh.

She groaned, "Edward—I don't want to. I may get dizzier or something."

"You said I'd have to carry you around the beach. Get on."

Soon, I felt her jump on my back and wrap her arms around my neck. I put my hands under her legs to support her.

"Are you holding on tight, spider monkey?" I asked to make sure. I would never let myself live it down if she got hurt basically because of me. The airport thing almost killed me today. What if that man raped my Bella? MY Bella? I would be so disappointed in myself for not protecting her. I don't protect her enough. That'd be my fault.

My negative thoughts were broken by Bella calling my name.

"Edward? Woo-hoo? Hello?" she kept asking while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Umm… I'm sorry, honey. So…are you holding on tight?" I asked again.

"I said yes. What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was thinking about something unimportant. I zone out every once in a little while," I explained.

She kissed the back of my head and said in my ear, "If you need to talk about something, I'm here for you."

I am SO lucky.

"Thank you, my love. Now… let's start walking around so your aunt can finish dinner."

"Edward…do you like my aunt?" she asked once we began moving across the beach.

"Of course I like her. I think she seems like a fun person to be around. She's not quite like your personality though…she seems a little blunter," I joked.

"Yes. Over the years I have been embarrassed by her before in front of friends or someone important… like, a few minutes ago, I was a little embarrassed," she admitted as we walked.

"It was fine and rather amusing. I thought my parents were the only people who were that blunt. I was wrong," I laughed. Bella remained silent for a few more minutes. And for once, the silence didn't really bother me. I, at least, felt like we were just enjoying each other's presence.

"What do you want for Christmas, Edward?" she asked softly.

"Bella, I think it's a little early to be asking me this, don't you think?"

"I don't have much money that I can use for Christmas, Edward. I want to get you something really nice this year. Sometime to make you happy… I mean… you've made me really happy. I want to do the same for you," she quietly said. She sounded sad. She was so sweet.

"Bella—I don't need anything from you. Except you, of course," I responded. I couldn't see her… but I KNEW she had rolled her eyes at my response.

"That's sweet. But I want to get you something," she stated.

I dragged her body around so I carried her bride style. She was giggling hysterically and screaming.

"I _told you that it was __**TOO**__ early!_" I emphasized sharply.

"Ed-_ward_!!" she called out. "Put me dooooown!"

I set her down softly on her feet.

"Edward…don't make me beg," she tried. I chuckled at her effort.

"What are you begging for, my dearest girlfriend?" I teased.

She pouted, "I want to know what to get you for Christmas."

"Bella, do you know me and my personality?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should know what to get me. I promise you, you could get me a thing of toilet paper and I would be absolutely grateful," I explained. She giggled at my example. I realized then that I hadn't told her about me applying for the job! AH! We began walking again. This time, we were walking hand in hand.

"Now, my dear, I meant to tell you this the day I went… but I just… I don't know," I began. Her expression suddenly changed to sadness. What did I do wrong? Did I say something?

"Are you…cheating on me?" she gulped. I didn't mean to, but I could not help but LAUGH at her question. After laughing for a few minutes, I looked into her eyes. There were tears forming in her eyes. My heart broke at my ignorance.

"Yeah—I was cheating on you with Alice when I went with her to apply for a job," I assured her. Although, she didn't believe me.

"Who's ALICE??" she asked sounding VERY offended.

"My sister. What I was TRYING to tell you before I was rudely interrupted was that I applied for a job as a chef at an Italian restaurant," I explained. I saw her calm down and a smile spread across her face. Suddenly, she was jumping into my arms and hugging me.

"AH! I'm so GLAD Edward! I hope you get it! I didn't know you could cook! Sorry about my yelling… I am a little hormonal today," she admitted.

"I love cooking, Bella. I'm not sure if I'm as good as your aunt, but I'm a pretty decent cook. Maybe I can learn something from her on this trip," I told. Bella smothered me with kisses.

"When will you know if you got the job?" she wondered.

"Mom will call me."

Bella squealed again.

"You know Aunt Nellie would be honored if you asked her for cooking tips," Bella commented. I laughed thinking about Nellie's reaction.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Well, your aunt is quite the character," I laughed. She grinned.

"Yes. If the first thing she said to you was something about how hunky you were… I'd hate to know what she'll do once she gets to know you better," Bella wondered.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No—but if you EVER feel offended by her or feel uncomfortable around her, tell me. Alright?" Bella warned.

"Ah. I don't think I'll feel uncomfortable around her. Maybe she'll bring a whole new side out of me that no one knew about," I thought out loud.

"What do you think that side would be?" Bella wondered.

"A very—um… very… _outgoing _side. I'd be turning more and more like Alice then," I shuddered. Bella giggled. I don't think she understood how happy it was to hear her giggle at something I said.

"Let's play in the water," said Bella who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"We're not in our swimsuits," I stalled.

"So? We'll roll the bottoms of our pant legs up. Come on….don't be such an old hag," she played. Before I knew it, she was at my feet rolling up my pants for me. "Sit down," she ordered. I obeyed.

Soon, she had thrown my socks and Converse sneakers aside. I laughed at how excited she was. She took off her shoes and socks and put them next to mine. Bella rolled her pants up quicker than I've ever seen her move. Then, she pulled me up and out of the sand and into the ocean. The water was pretty cold as it hit my legs.

It was even COLDER when Bella splashed me. I growled and splashed her in return. She squealed.

"It's a little cold, isn't it?" I asked loudly. She laughed while she nodded.

We played like this for about 15 minutes. By the time we got out of the water, we were both soaking wet.

While putting on our dry shoes, I said to Bella, "Let me carry you back to your aunt's house. I'm sure it will be quicker."

She shook her head no.

"Is it because the fact is that you're scared I'll drop you? Or because you may get motion sickness?" I named off the choices.

"The second one."

"Ah…"

"I don't think you'll drop me."

"Would you rather get motion sickness or be in dry clothes? Because I bet you that you are cold right now," I bet.

"I am VERY cold right now. I'll be fine though," she argued. I rolled my eyes while I stood up.

"I'm carrying you back whether you like it or not," I stated plainly. She groaned as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Great, I can pass out when all the blood rushes to my head," Bella said sarcastically.

"Well, sit up then!" She did what I told her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, sire," she answered. I rolled my eyes and headed back towards Aunt Nellie's. I was excited to hear what she said about the both of us. By now, it was dark outside and the starts were twinkling in the sky. It was a romantic night.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Yes?"

"I love you. You know that right. I may not have much money that I can spend everywhere I wanted; I can't afford things the way you can, but… I don't know. I guess I'm just worrying too much," she said sadly.

"Yes, you are worrying too much. Quit it. It's very unbecoming, dearest."


	26. Before Dinner

_This definitely is not one of my favorite chapters--but it has points in it that I love. I tried to use more detail on things like how Edward is dressed in this chapter. Hope it helps. _

_Please review... it makes me feel all happy. Sometimes I feel like a bad author, and your reviews make me feel better! YAY!_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I will try and start on the next chapter either tonight or early tomorrow._

_P.P.S. I don't own any of the ORIGINAL Twilight characters that the lovely Stephanie Meyer created._

* * *

Chapter 25

Edward's POV:

We were back at Nellie's house in no time. And to both mine and Bella's surprise, Bella did not get motion sickness.

Bella led me into her aunt's house. The house was filled with a delicious aroma that smelt as if I had just entered a restaurant in Italy itself.

Nellie walked into the kitchen from a large door-way that led into what looked like a dining room.

"What in Satan's name did you all do out there??" Nellie exclaimed when she saw us. I looked down at my self to really see how messy I looked. I hadn't realized that my dark blue jeans were covered in sand. My dark blue _Gremlins _shirt clung to my body heavily. Bella looked as bad as me. Her khaki Capri's stuck to her legs like a second skin. Bella's black "Chicago" shirt was dripping water on her aunt's tile floor. Bella was shivering. I wrapped my arm around her, hoping that she would warm up.

I heard someone running from the dining room into the kitchen. A man who looked about 6 feet tall ran towards Bella. He ran over and engulfed Bella in a hug. He shoved me aside. He was laughing hysterically. Bella squealed.

"George, get off her! You'll get yourself all wet! We can all talk as a family at dinner—but now I want Edward and Bella to go change into some dry clothes," Nellie ordered. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

George rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?" the man asked. I was kind of scared by the look on his face. Bella's words still hung in my head: DAZZLE HIM! DAZZLE HIM!

"I am Edward Cullen, sir. I am Bella's boyfriend," I introduced myself and held out my hand. George smiled from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I am Bella's uncle. You can call me George," George greeted kindly.

"Now—I want both of you to change so we can talk some more," Nellie stated firmly.

"What room is our stuff in, Aunt Nellie?" Bella asked.

"It's in the guest room," she answered. Bella's eye widened.

"The GUEST ROOM?? I was _never _allowed to go in there as a child!" Bella exclaimed.

"I was going to put you in your old room but I like Edward so much. So, you two will be in the guest room!" her aunt responded.

"Nellie, do you want me to clean the water and sand up once I've changed?" I offered. Nellie smiled.

"Thank you, Edward… I would really appreciate it. George, I think you could learn a few things from this boy. He's a good one," said Nellie. George gave her a mean look while Bella looked pleased.

Bella led me into the dining room. The table was already set with fancy china. A light-pastel green table cloth covered the table. I followed Bella through a set of French doors that led into a deep red living room. A TV was playing in a corner. Bella went up a set of stairs.

The second floor was mostly a hallway. Bella stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

"Is that the room?" I asked. She nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Do you need me to go first?" I wondered sarcastically. She nodded. Well—she must be rather excited. I walked in front of her and twisted the knob. The room inside was beautiful. A large king sized sleigh bed was on the far side of the room. Next to the bed and a bed-side table was a door. I figured it was the bathroom.

On the side nearest to us, was a large flat screen TV with a loveseat and two Lazy Boys. What looked like a large, red, Persian rug was under all of the furniture. The walls were painted a light yellow and the floors were hardwood. There was a door in the middle of the wall across from us. It led out to a huge balcony. Next to that door was a large, brick fireplace. Our bags were sitting next to the couch.

"I can NOT believe that she's letting us stay in here," Bella exclaimed as we walked in.

"I can't believe she's letting us stay in the same room together. That was a little unexpected," I commented. I grabbed my bag and picked out a new pair of clothes. I picked a pair of my nicer jeans and a blue, pinstripe, button-up shirt.

"Do you want to change first?" I offered. She had sat down on the leather couch that faced the TV slowly. She seemed hesitant to move inside the large room. She acted as if she didn't hear me. She stared at the room.

"Bella, is it naptime already?" I teased. She shook her head to make herself focus again.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Do you want to change first?" I repeated.

"Go ahead. Sorry," she apologized. I nodded and headed towards the bathroom with my clothes in my arm. I flipped on the light switch and looked at my surroundings. The bathroom looked rather normal and it was kind of small. I changed quickly and went back to Bella. She was still sitting right where I left her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I made sure. She nodded.

"I like it up here. I'm glad I'm back in Georgia this week…" she said under her breath.

"Did you bump your head or something?" I asked suspiciously. She giggled.

"No. I'm just happy. I'm happy to have you. I'm happy to be here. Having you here makes being back home so much more fun," she smiled. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to go clean up the sand and water in the kitchen floor… I want you to get yourself cleaned up," I ordered and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me.

I headed down the same path that Bella had led me up. The TV was still on in the living room. I entered the kitchen and was greeted by Nellie. George must be somewhere else in the house.

"Hey Edward… I set the dustpan, a hand broom, and a rag over on the counter next to the door. Just put the rag over the water and get that up easily. Then you can sweep up the sand," she explained. I nodded and retrieved the rag.

While cleaning up mine and Bella's mess, I began to talk to Nellie, "Bella tells me that you're the best cook ever."

I saw Nellie blush like Bella. "I wouldn't say that…"

"Well, that's what I hear from her all the time. I was wondering… see, I applied for a job as a chef in an Italian restaurant back in my town. I think I have a very good shot at it," I began.

Nellie interrupted, "Why do you think that?"

"It was a strange way of applying for a job. I had to send in my resume of course (which was terrible) and then I had to cook an Italian dish for the managers. They both loved it. Anyway, since you're the 'best cook in the world', I was wondering if me and you could cook together sometime. I have a feeling I could learn a few things from the master," I requested.

Her response shocked me. Her chin dropped on the ground and she smiled. She walked over to me and pulled me up off the floor and gave me a big hug.

"Is that a yes?" I asked while I was being hugged.

"That was the NICEST thing anyone has ever said to me, Edward. I mean—I hear that I am a good cook all the time, but that never put any effect on me like what you just said," she blabbered. When she pulled away from me, she had a serious look on her face. "But, are you a good cook?"

"I've been told I was excellent."

Nellie smiled once more. "Fine then, we can work on the Thanksgiving feast together. Then you have to cook for me one night…" she teased.

I grinned. "Now Edward, you know you have the cutest little smile I have EVER seen on a person. No wonder why Bella likes you…"

I chuckled.

"Go up and get your girlfriend… you don't need to be cleaning up that mess. I'll do it after dinner," she said while pushing me out of the room.

"But—you…" I tried.

"No. Get up there and be ready to eat… make sure Bella is ready too," she said as she shoved me out of the kitchen with a smile.

…………………

When I reached our room, Bella had a black shirt on that showed a large, gold, shiny guitar on it and a pair of old pajama pants that had cartoon penguins all over them. I looked at her in confusion. She also seemed to be acting normal again, that pleased me.

"Penguins. Lovely," I commented.

"You are making me feel like a slob," she stated with a smile while checking out my outfit.

"I just am 'dazzling' your aunt like you asked me too and it's working. I thought she was going to suffocate me a few minutes ago," I told. She laughed.

"What did you do now?"

"Well, I asked her if I could cook with her one night. And she like ran over and embraced me in this huge hug…so, now I'm cooking her dinner one night and I'm helping her cook Thanksgiving dinner," I explained. Bella squealed and hugged me. My heart leaped to see her so happy.

"YAY! You can cook for me then… and I'm so glad that you are getting along with her!" Bella rejoiced.

"I'm glad I'm getting along with her too. Now—she said we needed to be down there for dinner. We should go…" I said.

Bella and I walked hand in hand down the hallway. The staircase wasn't wide enough for both of us to walk down side by side so I followed behind her. The dining room table was already set with a green salad, a bowl of the homemade marinara sauce, parmesan cheese and a grater, spaghetti noodles, and garlic bread. It all smelled delicious.

I was definitely ready to eat.


	27. Dinner and a Phone Call

Chapter 26

_I hope you like it. That's all I'll say. This chapter is super long._

_Review._

_Kim-Macafee_

_Oh…BTW—I KNOW that Edward has bronze hair and I know Rosalie is a blonde. Although, when I began writing, I didn't know those details. I wrote those characters the way I saw them in my head. I've had quite a few comments about hair color. It doesn't matter._

Chapter 26

Edward's POV:

I had never been more excited to eat in my entire life. I sat down next to Bella.

"Do you say grace or something?" I asked just-to-make-sure. She shook her head no. George sat down from across us with a glass of iced tea. He put it down next to his plate.

"Edward, what do you want to drink?" Nellie popped in and asked sweetly.

I said with a smile, "What do you have?"

"Coke, Diet Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Ginger Ale, Cherry Coke, Milk, Sweet Tea and water," she named off.

"Wow." I stated.

"Aunt Nellie stocks up on drinks before Thanksgiving," Bella explained. I nodded and then looked at Nellie once more.

"Coke, please," I requested. She nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen once more. "She didn't ask you what you wanted…." I commented to Bella.

"She knew I wanted a Coke too. I always have," she told. I sat, waiting patiently, with my hands in my lap. Bella's soft hand rubbed against mine lovingly. I looked over at her and smiled.

George watched us in disgust. "You all are definitely a new couple…"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Why do you say that, sir?"

"Because you all are so romantic, it's making me gag," he muttered. Both Bella and I laughed hysterically.

Nellie reappeared with 2 cans of Coke and 1 Diet Pepsi. She set the two cokes in front of mine and Bella's place and then Nellie took her seat next to George.

While opening her drink and pouring it in her glass, she asked us, "So, what are we talking about?"

"We're talking about how those two lovebirds make me gag," George explained.

"I think they're sweet…" Nellie said.

"Thanks, Aunt Nellie," Bella smiled. I stayed silent. I hope we weren't really that obnoxious. I mean—all we did was smile at each other…when did that become obnoxious? I needed to quit worrying about silly stuff.

As if Bella was reading my mind…she said, "Edward, we're just playing around with each other. It's all fine." I grinned at her. We all began to pass the food around. I put two pieces of the garlic bread on my plate next to the spaghetti and sauce. I looked over and saw Bella putting a little more butter on her bread.

"Bella—could you pass me the butter?" Nellie requested. Bella nodded and handed the butter to her. Nellie put butter on her bread too. George did the same to his as well.

"Edward? Do you need the butter?" Nellie asked. I shook my head no.

Bella whispered in my ear, "She's about to start fattening you up."

"Edward…now, I know that your mama made you put butter on your bread as a child," Nellie exclaimed.

"No. Esme always cooked the bread with butter in it," I recalled. Nellie rolled her eyes at my memory.

"Skinny boy, give me your bread. I'll butter it up for you. Don't worry, my hands are clean," she demanded. I passed over one piece of bread with a 'dazzling' smile on my face. Nellie ignored it and did what she said she would. She handed my bread back to me. I was shocked to see almost a half of a stick of butter on top of the bread.

"Good night, Nellie!" George exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at my bread.

"He's too skinny…" she insisted. Bella sat and laughed at me.

I sighed and said, "I guess I'll start eating my spaghetti…" I picked up my fork and began to twirl the spaghetti around. Everything was delicious. Even the salad had it's own unique taste.

"Nellie—did you put something on the salad? I mean—it doesn't taste like salad I've had before. I mean—it's delicious… but it's…" I stuttered in between bites.

"Do you want to know what I put in it, Edward? I put _love _in it," she said plainly. That made absolutely no sense. But I smiled and nodded, anyway.

"So, how long have you two been together?" George asked.

Wow… how long has it been? I had lost count after 2 months. Bella looked at me with confusion. I figured she had forgotten too.

"Eh—uh… Edward—we've been…" Bella stuttered.

Nellie nodded and said, "You two were so happy….you forgot how long you've been together. That's so sweet." Nellie seemed very happy.

Bella and I smiled and nodded in unison.

"I'd say it's close to three months," Bella guessed. I agreed.

"How long have you two been married?" I asked curiously.

"I forgot too. I tried to forget," George mumbled under his breath. I saw Nellie grit her teeth.

"It's been 34 years," she answered with no enthusiasm.

"Play nice, you two," Bella said. I looked at her. Her face was beet red. I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"So how was your flight?" George asked.

"Um… the flight part of it was okay. The landing part was interesting," Bella said plainly. That didn't even begin to describe it. I figured everyone would leave it at what Bella said…

"What happened, dearie?" Nellie continued. Bella stared at me. I took it as a sign to tell what happened.

"I don't really want to go into it…and I'm sure Bella doesn't either. Bella and I had gotten lost from each other in the airport. It was WAY too crowded. While we were mixed up, a man had been absolutely out of line with Bella. Luckily, I had found them just in time. That's all I'm saying," I slowly explained. Nellie gasped. George looked down at his plate as if he were in shame.

"Are you alright, baby?" Nellie squealed to Bella.

"Yes, I'm fine. I may NOT have been fine if it weren't for Edward. I was very thankful when he showed up," Bella sighed. I pulled her close to me and kissed the side of her head.

"Well, let's change the subject to a happier tone…" George suggested. Nellie nodded in agreement. I think we all did.

"Edward—have you been to college yet?" Nellie asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. I'm not sure when I will either. I don't think I could stand being away from Bella…" I admitted. Bella smiled at me.

"Aww, that's sweet…" Nellie began. "But you know Bella could always go to the same school with you."

"That is true. I think both Bella and I would have to talk about that a little more though… we're both not sure what we want for our life," I answered truthfully.

"This is delicious, Nellie," I complimented. She smiled. "Is there dessert?"

Bella, Nellie, and George all broke into a hysterical laughter. I was confused. Did I say something funny? Finally, Bella stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry—Edward… whew… ha ha… but—we're just very used to her having dessert every night. We shouldn't have laughed. You didn't know," she apologized.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes?" I made sure. Nellie nodded.

"I've got chocolate cake tonight," Nellie told as she brought it in from the kitchen. It was a beautiful cake. Bella, George, and I all watched it in awe. I knew we were all stuffed…but still, we could all make room for once piece of cake.

She served us all one piece of cake on a platter. I took one bite and knew that I had died and went to Heaven.

"Oh my GOODNESS! This is AMAZING!" I exclaimed louder than I wanted to. Nellie smiled.

"Again, Edward, I made it with love," she said perfectly.

"Well—I need to get some love too so I can cook like this. Bella, next time I cook, can you stand next to me and look cute?" I requested playfully.

"Of course, dear," Bella responded.

We continued eating in silence. No one seemed bothered by the silence. We were all way too focused on the delicious cake we were eating.

Once I was done, I offered "Do you want me and Bella to do the dishes?"

Nellie shook her head. "I want you two to go get ready for bed. I'm sure you all have had an exhausting day…"

I looked at Bella as she yawned.

"Come on Edward… I'm ready to go to sleep," Bella motioned. She stood up and began to head for our room once more. I followed behind her.

"That was a lovely, lovely dinner, Nellie. I appreciate you cooking it for us," I said with a smile and a slight bow. Then, I dashed to catch up with Bella. She was waiting for me at the bottom stair.

"Yes, dearest?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"You're cute."

I grinned the way she liked it. She stood up and began moving up the stairs and to our bedroom. Bella entered the room and headed straight to the bed.

"Which side do you want?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Umm…left? Is that okay?" I answered.

"That's the side I hoped you wanted," she said.

I opened up our suitcase once more to retrieve a pair of pajamas. I needed to remind myself to get all of this out tomorrow.

"Bella, I never told you that I slept in the nude," I joked to Bella.

"Don't kid me like that."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. I don't sleep naked. In fact, I find the thought repulsive."

She grinned and began to close her eyes once she was settled under the warm covers. I grabbed a pair of dark lounge pants and a white t-shirt. When I began walking towards the bathroom, I saw Bella's brown eyes bolt open. She hopped out of bed quickly and headed for her bag. She began shuffling through all of her things.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I didn't call Alice when we got here. She's probably pacing her room right now," she said quickly. I chuckled and entered the bathroom to change.

Once I got out, Bella was lying on the bed apologizing to Alice.

"No—I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… it scared you? Well, you should have known that we would have been fine….no, I was driving," Bella talked with Alice over the phone. She began laughing and looking at me.

"What did Alice say?" I asked suspiciously.

"She said that she should have figured that I had been driving because we were still alive."

She thought I drove like a maniac. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed beside Bella. I snuggled up beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I heard her breathing become faster.

"Umm… ah—oh…nothing," Bella's voice cracked out. I smirked.

"Alicccce…. He is NOT!" Bella exclaimed loudly while rolling her eyes. I would really hate to know what Alice was thinking right now. What'd she think I was doing? Seducing Bella? I was just trying to make her stutter. It's quite amusing.

"She wants to talk to you," Bella said with a flat tone while handing me the phone.

(**A/N… when Edward talks, it will be in **_**italics. **_**When Alice talks, it will be ****underlined. ****Sorry for any inconveniences**)

"_What, Alice?"_

"Well, hello to you too! How are you liking Georgia?"

"_It's beautiful here. Very beautiful. Bella's family is quite entertaining."_

"That's good. Well—let me get straight to the point… that restaurant called today."

My heart began racing in my chest. _"And?"_

"Congratulations, Mr. Chef." 

A smile came across my face after relief washed over me.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Bella."

"_Thanks for telling me, Alice. I appreciate it. Question… what do you want from here?" _

"Like a souvenir? Seriously? I mean… I don't know." 

"_I'll find you something. How's the family?"_

"Wow. Thanks, Edward. Well, the family is all fine. Dad talked to Mom last night. I think she's glad you've gone with Bella for Thanksgiving. So, things are MUCH better around the house." 

"_Do you think I'll be getting a guilt trip once I get back?" _

"No. I don't."

"_Good. How are Emmett and Jasper behaving?"_

"They're still in the same spot you left them in."

"_Are they STILL playing Super Mario Bros.?" _

"Yes. Of all the games in the world, they cannot beat THAT game."

I laughed at the image of Emmett and Jasper losing at Super Mario Bros. They could beat almost any video game in a day or so, but neither one of them have ever beaten that game. We even got cheat codes for them off the internet.

"_Hey—Alice… are you near those two idiots?" _

"Yeah."

"_Ask them what they want for presents."_

She asked.

"They said anything is fine with them."

"_Well, I'll find something then. I hate to, Alice… but I've VERY tired. I think Bella is about to fall asleep too. We'll call you at some point tomorrow. Does that sound fine?" _

"Yeah. Goodnight Edward."

"_Night, Alice."_

Then we both hung up. Before I could lay the phone down, Bella basically jumped on top of my chest.

"What happened??" she demanded.

"You know that job I wanted?"

"Yeah."

"According to Alice… they called today…" I played with her. I knew she wanted to know if I got it or not.

"WHAT DID THEY SAY, EDWARD?" Bella asked loudly. I laughed.

"I got the job, Bella."

She squealed with delight. Bella wrapped her arms around me and began kissing everywhere on my face. I chuckled.

"Well—you never told me a lot details… how much money will this job pay?" she asked, sounding very excited.

"I believe it's around 850 every other week. I'm not sure though," I answered. Her eyes widened.

"Wow."

"And I may get a pay raise if I'm pretty good…" I added. She grinned and buried her head into my chest. I held onto her tightly.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Edward," Bella stated. I nodded.

"Aren't you going to turn the light off though?" I asked.

"Let me check something…" she said. She turned herself around so that she was lying on top of me on her back. She clapped twice and the lights went out.

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't think anyone would have the Clapper still.

"Wow," I snorted. She situated herself back into place with her arms around me.

"I know. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight to you too. I shall love you for forever. Sweet dreams," I said quietly.


	28. Breakfast

_I like this chapter pretty well. I also mention the presents that were never explained in earlier chapters and Edward also thinks about college. The next chapter will hopefully be better. I'll start on that tomorrow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!? I beg of you, PLEASE review my story._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 27

Edward's POV:

My eyes fluttered open after a nightmare. My nightmare was technically not a nightmare, there were no monsters, vampires, or masked murderers chasing me. Instead, it was about Bella. She had left me for somebody else. In my dream, this somebody looked almost like a dog. Hmm… the more I thought about it…. The more I believe that this dream was silly. I just remembered being heartbroken in my dream.

A few minutes after I woke up, Bella stirred beside me. I rolled over on my side so I could face her. I found a string of her and began to play with it. I loved how messy her hair looked. Of course, she would be embarrassed by the way she looked…but I thought she looked cute.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. 8:37 AM. Whew. That's rather early for me. Although, as hard as I tried, I could NOT go back to sleep.

So, I began thinking. I thought about how much I loved the beautiful woman that slept soundly beside me. I also thought about college. The more time I spent with Bella, the more I realized that I NEEDED to go to college. I know my grades were good enough to get into any place I wanted… and I know I had the money. I wasn't sure what I wanted to graduate in. Culinary? Or what about music? I decided that I would want to talk about it with mom and dad. Maybe Bella.

My thoughts were broken by Bella. She was awake now.

"Good morning, Bella," I greeted.

"Good morning, Edward. How long have you been up?" she asked.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:02 AM. Wow. Time had passed quickly.

"I've been up since about 8:30. I didn't want to wake you up. I figured you would want to sleep a little longer," I told. She smiled.

"Yes. I am glad you didn't wake me up then."

"So—what do you want to do today? Do you want to hang around the house or go play on the beach or something?" I asked happily.

"How about we go into town? Or maybe Savanah?" Bella wondered.

"Anything sounds fine to me. As long as you'll be with me…" I dazzled her. A huge smile crossed her face. "Anyway—going into town should be perfect… I told Alice that I was getting her a present."

"Let's hope you don't get her a bra like you got me…" she joked with me. I felt like I blushed.

"I was young and stupid then. I meant it as a joke anyway…please forgive me," I apologized. Bella awed.

"I was kidding, dearest… you should know that. I was rather glad you got it for me anyway—I needed a new bra. It also saved me an embarrassing trip to Victoria's Secret with Alice."

I grinned at the thought of Bella and Alice going into Victoria's Secret together. Alice would have Bella trying on everything in the store even though Bella would DEFINIETLY protest.

"Do you want me to cook breakfast?" I offered.

"Aunt Nellie and Uncle George probably aren't up yet. They are a bit on the lazy side," Bella began.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes. Your aunt may enjoy it. I'll need you to show me where things are though," I answered for her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know she would like it. Come on…let's surprise them…"

Bella grabbed my hand and yanked me out of bed. We both rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella was right…neither Nellie or George was awake and the house was silent.

"So—what do you think we should cook?" I asked thoughtfully.

Bella walked into the pantry. I leaned up against a counter.

"Well—it looks like we could fix pancakes….I'm not sure if she still has the waffle thing still…" Bells said. I could hear her shuffling through different cans and boxes.

"Pancakes sound great. Can you get the maple syrup and the mix?" I asked politely.

"Mmhm," she murmured.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed. Then I heard a soft plop on the ground. I hurried over to see what happened. I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's facial expression. Her nose was scrunched up and she almost looked aggravated. She had her right hand over a spot on her head. There was a plastic bottle of maple syrup on the ground beside Bella's feet. I picked the bottle up for her. I lifted her hand off her head and kissed it lightly.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded.

We retrieved the ingredients for pancakes from the pantry and the fridge. She got the griddle out for me. While I was mixing up the batter, Bella noticed a bag of frozen blueberries lying out on the counter.

"I think Aunt Nellie was planning on making pancakes…these are thawed out. Can we put these into the batter?" she requested. I nodded.

"Bring 'em over here."

She opened the bag and poured them into the batter I was stirring up in a bowl. I mixed them into the thick batter. Bella sprinkled a little water onto the griddle to see if it was hot enough yet. The water sizzled and disappeared.

"You can pour them on if you're ready," Bella ok-ed. She grabbed the spatula while I poured a few sections of pancake batter on the hot griddle. Once I was filled the griddle up, I took the spatula from Bella and began to wait. I cooked the pancakes long enough until they were a golden brown. I made a second batch of pancakes.

"Think we should have bacon or eggs?" I wondered. She shook her head no.

"No. Pancakes will fill everybody up. They smell delicious, dear," she complimented. I grabbed the plate that was full of pancakes and put it on the dining room table. I came back and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"I love you. I don't think I say that enough. I don't think you realize how much I love you."

"Well, you know I love you more," Bella argued back.

"You're comparing one small tree to an entire forest," I fought back playfully. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

We set the table together. We warmed up some maple syrup and blueberry syrup and put it in the dining room as well. I heard someone yawning and walking towards the dining room.

Nellie walked in and gasped. She was wearing a pink, fluffy bathrobe and fuzzy slippers that matched. Bella and I stood next to each other with a smile on our face. I had a feeling she was also waiting for Nellie's response. George followed in behind her. They both just stared at the table. Everyone was silent.

Finally, the silence began to bite at me… I couldn't help but break the silence with, "Good morning."

"Edward—did you cook breakfast for us??" Nellie muttered.

"Bella and I did."

"Nuh uh, Edward… I was just your lovely assistant. You did the actual cooking," Bella insisted.

"Let's go ahead and eat then… I'm eager to eat. It smells delicious," George exclaimed. He hurried over to his seat and sat down. I smiled.

"What do you two want to drink? You too Bella," I asked.

"No. Let me get the drinks, I insist," Nellie said. I shrugged and sat down beside Bella. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Milk," we all answered in unison.

George groaned heavily.

"How are you, Bella and Edward?" he made conversation.

"I'm good," answered Bella.

"I'm fine, George. Thank you for asking," I responded politely.

He pointed at me lazily. "Bella… he is a keeper. He knows how to speak to adults."

I grinned.

"I knew you would like him, Uncle George," Bella laughed. Nellie brought in two glasses of milk at a time and set them in front of everyone's plate. Soon, she sat down next to George but she stayed silent.

"Aunt Nellie, are you mad at Edward and I because we cooked breakfast for you? We figured you would love it," Bella asked, sounding very bold.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just rather surprised. Normally I cook everything… in fact; I don't think I've been cooked for for a few months now. Thank you, Edward," Nellie finally said.

"It was my pleasure," I tried to dazzle. I succeeded. Nellie smiled politely at me.

"Don't know if you heard me Nellie, but I was telling Bella that I liked Edward," George commented.

"Oh, really? Why do you say that?" she responded.

"He knows how to speak to adults. I'm glad Bella didn't fall for some punk…" he said.

Nellie agreed.

Bella and I both smiled. I was so thankful that I was accepted in the Swan family. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Bella about how nervous I've been. I may admit it later…

"What are you two going to do today?" Nellie asked.

"I think we're going into Savanah today. Edward wants to get his family a few presents," Bella answered.

"Oh? I didn't know you had siblings, Edward," she responded. Hmm… I had thought that Bella told her that Alice was my sister. Well, maybe she did and just forgot…

"Yes. I have two siblings. I have a brother and a sister," Edward said.

"Alice is my best friend, Aunt Nellie. Remember?" Bella reminded her.

"Oh yes. She's a sweet girl," Nellie muttered. I could NOT help but laugh at this!

"You don't know Alice the way I do," I choked out between laughs.

"Is she different at home?"

"She's an annoying little twerp," Bella answered for me. I nodded because I agreed with her.

"We love her anyway," I finished.

"Is your brother as hunky as you are, Edward?" Nellie wondered. George glared at her. I was speechless to this question. Luckily, Bella saw that I was struggling.

"If he was as hunky as Edward, Edward wouldn't be here right now," she joked. I gasped. "Seriously—Emmett is a big guy. He could be mistaken to be a body builder. Edward is definitely better looking than Emmett. I mean—Emmett is not ugly… but he's not gorgeous."

"Edward is very handsome," Nellie said. They talked as if I wasn't sitting here.

"Yes, I know. He looks like a GOD!!" Bella gossiped. Nellie nodded.

Both George and I cleared our throats at the same time. Everyone was almost done with their first plate of pancakes.

"WELL—EDWARD! These are delicious pancakes, you are quite the cook," George complimented rather loudly.

"Why, thank you, sir," I responded with the same volume. Bella giggled at how uncomfortable I was.

"I agree with George. These are fabulous. Thank you for cooking," Nellie smiled.

"We'll wash dishes," Bella offered.

"No! I want you two to go have fun! This is your vacation!" she exclaimed. Bella and I looked at each other. We wanted to help.

"Get out of here. I'll do the dishes for once," George surprised everyone. We all gasped.

"That must be a sign to go," Bella whispered quietly. She was in shock by her uncle's comment.

She pulled me out of the kitchen and up to our room.

"Wow."

"Yes, I agree. Wow," I responded. "Come on… let's get ready."


	29. Bella and Edward's Day on the Town

Chapter 28

_This is an INSANELY long chapter that has taken me 12 hours to write. It is full of so much fluffiness that it will HOPEFULLY make you gag. I am getting concerned that my Edward doesn't sound very…um… Edward-ish. I hope he does. I will admit that I don't feel the need to have him be overly protective in this. I mean—there are no evil vampires coming after Bella. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. Is it too long??_

_PLEASE REVIEW! And hopefully there will be no flames…_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 28

Edward's POV:

I let Bella drive the Mustang to Savanah, mostly because I had no idea how to get there. Although, I swore to her that she was in no condition to drive because she was still in a state of shock. All she did was smirk at me.

The beginning of the drive was silent. Normally silence didn't bother me—but for some reason, todays did. Bella seemed as if she was in la-la land. I wasn't sure why though. Did her uncle's volunteering to do the dishes bother her THAT much? I will admit—he doesn't seem the type of guy that normally does that… but he just volunteered for once. Or was Bella mad at me? Did I do something? I couldn't be quiet any longer…

"Bella, if you're upset, you know we can talk, right?" I offered thoughtfully. My voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts or daydreams.

"I'm not upset, really. Just confused. I mean… I had lived in that house for about 15 years. George NEVER offered to do any house work—I mean… I think he cleaned the bathroom once but that was it. It was always Nellie or me. I just don't get why he SUDDENLY wants to help," Bella opened up.

"I seem to have that charm..." I tried to joke. She snorted.

"I think you dazzle people more than you know…" she smiled.

"How often do I dazzle you?" I wondered.

"Frequently," she admitted plainly as if it was a fact. I grinned at her.

"Seriously though… I'm not sure why your uncle volunteered to do the dishes. I don't think it's a big deal though… but that may be me," I honestly answered.

"Well—maybe you're right. I feel like I'm just being silly. Aunt Nellie is being silly too," Bella decided.

"You are definitely silly." I smiled while I caressed her cheek with my thumb. She returned the smile.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you very much," Bella told me.

"I love you too."

We stayed silent for a minute before she said, "Boy, I'm really excited."

"So—what are some things me and you could do in Savannah?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well—there are ghost tours at night, then we could take a carriage ride through the city…um… there are a few art museums. There's a LOT of tours of old historic homes…I even think there's a zoo. " she listed.

"Honestly, I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend time with you," I responded.

"What sounds most interesting to you?"

"The zoo sounds like fun. I think a carriage ride sounds like fun as well," I answered. She smiled.

"I know there is a carriage ride in the historic district. There's also quite a bit of shops in that area."

"Excellent. Do you know where the zoo is?"

"Yes. That's where I took most of my field trips as a child," she laughed. "It's the Oatland Island Wildlife Center."

"Can you remember any of it?"

"Yes. I can remember being terrified," she reminisced with a smile on her face.

"We don't have to go if you don't want…" I offered. She shook her head no. "No—seriously, Bella, I don't want you to be scared."

"I was only scared of the snakes. Although, I think I was scared of the alligators too. I won't be so scared if you're next to me," she explained.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you'll protect me from the big scary alligator." I laughed and nodded at her.

"You are so adorable," I said. She blushed.

Bella told me to look inside the glove box of the car. There was a large, blue CD holder inside. Bella told me to look for _Hairspray_. When I zipped it open, the soundtrack from the newest _Hairspray _was the first CD inside. I asked if that was okay; she nodded. I stuck it into the CD player.

As the first drumbeats to "Good Morning Baltimore" boomed through the car, I asked Bella, "When did you stick the CD thing in there?"

"When you had been asleep in the car."

I smirked and listened to the song playing. Alice sung along to this song in the shower all the time so it made me cringe a little. Although, this Nikki Blonsky had a pretty good voice. When the chorus began, Bella belted it out in the car. I had forgotten how beautiful her singing voice was.

By the time "You Can't Stop the Beat" came on, I was singing along playfully as well.

Bella was laughing at my singing.

"Am I terrible singer or something??" I exclaimed.

"No. I just never knew that you liked _Hairspray_," she responded.

"The funny thing is, is that I don't! I'm surprised that YOU like _Hairspray_!"

"Me? You know I love it."

"It sounds more like something Alice would like. You seem more of the…hmm… you seem more of a _The Producers _kind of a girl," I thought out loud.

"I seem more of a 'Keep it Gay' kind of a girl, don't I?" she responded sarcastically. I chuckled.

"No—you're more of a 'When You've Got it, Flaunt it'," I said. She laughed.

"You know what? Let's listen to _The Producers _until we get to the zoo," said Bella. I took _Hairspray _out of the CD player and stuck in the Mel Brooks musical. _The Producers _was one of my personal favorites.

When "The King of Broadway" came on…it was my turn to sing and Bella became my backup. This car ride to the zoo would always be one of my favorite memories from now on.

Finally, we arrived at the zoo. Bella and I both enjoyed the farm animals. When we came up to the cougars and bobcats… Bella seemed to squeeze onto my hand a little tighter. The next little shack held the snakes and turtles. Bella snuggled even closer into my side as we stopped in front of the door.

"Bella, we could just walk right through it without even looking if you want to," I offered. She shook her head no.

"It's just some snakes in glass cages. I've gotta get over it…" she said bravely.

"I'll protect you from the snakes," I promised. She rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply as we walked into the building.

There was a large corn snake in a glass cage next to the door. Bella hid her face in my armpit.

"You can look if you want. I won't though…" she giggled. I smiled at her innocence and moved softly to look at a large yellow snake. Ugh. These are the ugliest creatures I have ever seen. According to the sign on the door, it said there was also a turtle in here. I finally spotted it next to the exit. I brought both Bella and myself in front of the turtle.

"Bella, I'm looking at a turtle right now. I don't really want to look at the snakes…" I warned. She peeked, smiled, and then buried her face once more. I grinned. I took one look at the turtle once more and then brought us out of the shack.

Bella began to walk for herself during the rest of the zoo. She did squeeze onto my hand tightly when we saw the alligators…but she did fine. Finally, we made it to the gift shop.

"If you see anything in here that you think anybody would like…tell me," I told her. She nodded and we began to look around.

Bella spotted a black bear stuffed animal. She picked it up and examined it.

"You know…Emmett always did remind me of a bear," she commented. I snorted.

"You should try wrestling with him… he is definitely bear like then," I laughed. My heart soared when I heard her giggle.

"You should get that for him," she pushed the bear towards me.

"Nah. It'd be kind of awkward if I gave him a bear," I responded.

"It'd be weird if I got him something. I mean—you're his brother," Bella tried some more.

"He may be YOUR brother-in-law in a few years," I muttered under my breath. I dearly hoped that he would be her brother-in-law soon. She heard me and smiled. I think I blushed when I realized she understood what I said.

"Very true. I think I will get it for him then; if that's okay of course," she decided.

"Of course it's okay. I, honestly, believe that Emmett will love the bear," I told her. She smiled. We walked through the shop for a little while longer. I waited patiently by Bella's side while she bought the bear.

It was about 3:30 once we got out of the zoo. Bella drove to the historic district. We began to walk around the beautiful city. The atmosphere of it all was very romantic. To my surprise, we passed a little restaurant called Lady and Sons. In the windows were cook-books written by the famous cook, Paula Dean. There were pictures of her and her two sons… I wondered if Esme would like a cook-book. I had seen Mom watching Paula Dean's TV show a lot.

"Do you want to eat here?" Bella questioned.

"I'd love to eat here. However—I hear it's a VERY hard place to get into…" I responded.

"I know."

"I wouldn't mind to check out their little shop in there… Esme may like something out of there. I mean—I know she likes Paula Dean's show," I thought out loud.

"Let's go then," she smiled and pulled me onto the gift shop side. There were Paula Dean T-shirts, Paula Dean sauces, and then there was a large shelf of cookbooks. I glanced over them. There were so many I thought Esme would like…

"Which one do you think I should get Esme?" I asked Bella.

"I think you should get her a few. I mean—she IS your mother that carried you for nine months," Bella reminded me with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Although, I think Bella had a point. Maybe I could get a few and give her one of them for Christmas or something…

I decided to get Esme 2 cookbooks and a bottle of barbecue sauce that Bella had been looking at. Bella got a few bottles of different sauces for her aunt.

We looked through a few more stores together. Bella spotted a small clothes boutique and eyed it longingly. I saw that there was a florist a few stores down. I looked at it thoughtfully. I noticed Bella's staring at the boutique.

"Do you want to go in there?" I asked.

She winced and nodded. "I think Alice has begun to wear off on me… because I do want to go in there. Is that a bad thing?"

I chuckled and shook my head no. "Alice would be very honored if she knew that. Go on in there. I may run into another shop real quick. So, take your time… well, before you go… where is this carriage ride thing at?"

"Actually, it's right up the road…why?" she answered.

"I was just wondering. I didn't know if we would have to go back and get the car and drive there," I lied. She nodded.

"No—we don't have to go back and get the car."

"Good. What time do you want to do the carriage ride?" I made sure.

"I was hoping we could do it at night time. I think it'd be more romantic then…" she blushed.

"Good thinking, my love," I giggled at her red face. "Now, Bella, go clothes shopping. Shop as if you were Alice… and speaking of the devil, if you see anything in there that she or Rosalie would like, get it." I handed her a 50 dollar bill.

She grinned at me and began to walk off.

"Ah-ah-ah… not so fast, my dear Bella…" I fussed at her playfully. She turned around and pouted. "You did not give me a kiss good-bye."

"Edward—it would only be for a few minutes…" she protested. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her small body. I interrupted her blabbering by kissing her passionately on the lips. When I pulled away, Bella seemed rather limp. She stood still for a second and looked at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to make sure.

"I'm fine… just give me a second… everything was spinning for a little bit…" she muttered. I found this hysterically amusing.

"Silly Bella; go shopping now," I rushed her off. She skipped into the store and began looking through racks. I ran to the florist and walked inside. The scent of flowers greeted me happily. The small florist was colorful and bright inside. A short woman in a striped shirt came to the front desk with a large, white smile on her face.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a strong Georgian accent.

"Um… could I have half a dozen roses please? To go of course…" I ordered. She smiled and walked back into the back of the store. I figured there was a cooler back there.

She returned with half a dozen roses wrapped in a green tissue paper.

"Do you want a card with that?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Okay, now, baby, you need to keep these in a cool spot. Heck, you could put these in a refrigerator and they would stay nice."

I thought of an idea. "Question… how late would you consider delivering these?"

"Well—depends, where should I deliver these too?"

"My girlfriend and I are going on a carriage ride through the city once it gets darker. I wanted to surprise her with these flowers. I'd say we'd be up there around 7:30 PM. We're planning on going to the carriage rides right up the road… do you know what I'm talking about?" I explained. The woman nodded. "Would you be able to get these up there at around that time?"

"Yes. Actually, my husband's family owns that little business. I can even arrange it that they are in the carriage when you arrive. I could tell Frank to save a time just for you," the woman offered.

I nodded happily.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen. Tell him we'll be there at 7:30 PM," I stated. She smiled and wrote down my name on a piece of paper.

"I promise you that they will be there, Mr. Cullen. Is this your first time in Savannah? I mean—I can tell that you're not from around here by your accent," she asked.

"Yes. This is my first time here. My girlfriend used to live here though… we're back so we can visit her family."

"What's her name? Maybe I knew her."

"Bella Swan. I don't know what her aunt and…" I began.

"BELLA SWAN?? You are dating Isabella Swan?? Is her aunt and uncle's name George and Nellie?" the woman exclaimed. I nodded with a surprised look on my face. "OH! I love sweet little Bella! I'm so glad she finally has a boyfriend…and a very handsome one, at that! I will make sure that these will be there for Miss Bella at 7:30. I swear!"

I stared at the woman and nodded. I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and began to open it. The woman shook her head no.

"No, sir! I do NOT want any money from you. These are on-me," she insisted. I tried to protest.

"You just make little Bella happy…and that will be enough for me." I grinned and nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," I answered gratefully while putting my wallet back.

"Are you going to make her happy?" the woman eyed me, trying to make sure.

I nodded. "I will try my very hardest to make Bella as happy as she has made me. I will do anything I can."

"That's my boy. Where is Miss Bella now?"

"She's looking in some shop down the street."

"Alrighty then. Go back to her and spend the rest of the day with her… and tell Nellie that I said hello. My name is Darleene Simms." I nodded and began to head out the door.

"Thank you, ma'am." She smiled and I left the store.

I didn't see Bella anywhere around here. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 5:43 PM. I sighed. What would Bella and I do for the next hour or so? I walked back towards the little shop Bella was in. I was distracted by a book store that was very small. I entered and began to look around. For some reason, I really loved the smell of the store. I always favored the smell of a new book, even when I was a child and still reading "Cat in the Hat". I found what I wanted to get for Emmett and Jasper…I was going to get them each a book of cheat codes for Nintendo games. I found two books for Dad; one was a large book on the history of medications and another was a book of ghost stories from Savannah. Few people knew that dad enjoys learning about things like ghosts, vampires, and werewolves. I thought he was insanely goofy for it…but that's what he likes. I bought the books and headed back down to the boutique.

Bella had her back turned to me when I walked in. She was looking at dresses. I tip-toed over to her. I goosed her and made her jump. She zipped around and hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me, Edward!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"I couldn't help myself; it was too tempting. So—did you find anything for Alice or Rosalie?" I asked her.

Bella answered, "Yes. I figured a bracelet or a necklace would be nice. What do you think?" I agreed with her.

I picked out a necklace for Alice that had a little fairy on it. I've always told her she reminded me of Tinker Bell. I found a lime-green jeweled bracelet for Rosalie. I also wanted to surprise Bella with a bracelet as well. I bought her a simple silver necklace that had a diamond heart that shimmered. It was beautiful.

Bella walked back towards me after the cashier had put all of the jewelry into a bag. He rang it all up and said "That will be 127.96." Bella gasped. I used my debit card for this one.

"You only gave me 50 dollars to spend on them! And you're spending that much on them!?" she exclaimed. Bella was holding a sparkly-sequined tote bag that she wanted to buy.

"Are you getting that for yourself?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"No, I'm getting this for Alice. You know how she likes shiny things… now answer me. Why are you spending that much on them?"

"The most expensive thing in this bag is not for Alice or Rosalie," I stated.

"Esme?"

I didn't answer her. I just made her get checked out so we could leave. I changed the subject quickly once we got out of the shop.

"I made reservations at the carriage thing up the street… I wanted to make sure that we would get to go on that. We have to be there at 7:30. Does that sound fine?"

She nodded but stayed silent. I look at my watch and saw that we had spent a whole 30 minutes in that store. It was after 6. There was a small coffee shop next to the store. We walked in and ordered. She seemed to forget about the jewelry.

Finally, I saw that it was 7:25. We walked hand in hand quickly up the street. The sun had set already and the beautifully made street lights lit our path. Bella knew where the carriage place was. There was a large white carriage that had two HUGE horses in front of it. There was a man leaned up against it. He smiled when he saw Bella.

"Hello Miss Swan, I was expecting you…" he greeted.

"Hi! I haven't seen you in forever," she responded excitedly. She must know this man.

"You look great. So—which tour do you two lovers want?" he asked.

"The longest one possible," I answered for her. I wanted to spend as much time with my Bella as possible. My Bella… that sounded nice to say…

"Nice to see you, Mr. Cullen. I bet you didn't know that I've known Bella ever since she was a little girl. Do you want to set a few of those bags down?" the man offered and pointed to a small building. It must be his office.

"Is there a restroom back there?" she asked the man. He nodded. "May I use it?" He smiled and nodded again.

I took her bags from her and followed her inside the office. I laid the bags down and took the necklace I bought her. I put in the inside pocket of my jacket. Bella was out soon after…

I paid the man and we got inside the little buggy. The seats were red velvet. Bella gasped when she saw the roses.

She looked at me with her chin on the ground. She tried speaking but no words could come out. She picked the bouquet up and inhaled deeply. A smile came across her face from ear to ear.

"Are these for me?" she asked.

"Must you even ask?!" I asked in shock. She giggled.

"Thank you so much. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me," she gushed sappily.

"Wow. All I did was get you some flowers," I muttered into her shoulder once she hugged me.

"You know I don't love gifts though…"

"I do know that. You told me that on one of our first dates…but when have I ever seemed to care?" I responded. "And flowers don't count as a gift anyway."

"What do they count for then?"

I thought for a minute. "Um… I believe they count for a romantic gesture."

She giggled. The horses began to move us across the streets. Bella stared at our surroundings in awe. We passed a large fountain that spit out cold water. The fountain was beautiful. But somehow—it could not hold my attention for long. I couldn't help but keep staring at the beautiful woman beside me.

"That is beautiful," she smiled.

"Yes, you are beautiful," I said lovingly while still looking at her. Her brown eyes met mine in surprise.

"That was terribly corny," she fought back plainly.

"Touché."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but keep staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I am thinking about how I don't like to be stared at. I feel like I have something on my face … do I have a zit or something??"

"No. You look beautiful. I don't like to look at pimples…" I responded. I put my arm around her and began to play with her hair.

"Belllllllla…." I held out with a smile on my face. The necklace was beginning to burn a hole in my pocket.

"What did you do?" Bella muttered. I laughed at her flat tone.

"You know how you don't like me getting you gifts?"

She nodded.

"Well, you know what? You're just going to have to get over it," I argued.

Her mouth opened as if to say something…I laid my hand over it to silence her. I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket.

"Now, before I give you what's inside this box…I want to say something really corny before…"

"Oh God."

I ignored her comment and continued, "You don't realize how important you are to me; you make the air worth breathing, you make the water worth drinking. You give me something to wake up to in the morning. Even when I was a child, I thought that I would never find that girl that I dreamed about. I dreamt of a girl that actually cared about me and who liked to spend time with me. Even Alice always told me I was too cynical to play with—but I always told her she was too annoying to play with. I just figured I would be alone…and there were days where I wanted that. Now that you're in my life—I never want to be alone anymore. What I'm trying to say is… is that, don't let me be alone. I don't think I could stand being away from you for a long period of time. I want you in my life…"

She stayed silent and looked at me intently.

I took a deep breath in and said, "Wow. I really hope that made sense. I felt as if I was blabbering on. But, like I said, I wanted to say something corny. I hear girls like that kind of thing…"

"You did blabber. But it was the sweetest blabbering I had ever heard. Thank you. And if it makes you feel any better…I'm not going to let you be alone for long periods of time."

I smiled and handed her the box. She opened it up, and fortunately, the street lights made the heart sparkle in the nighttime. She took a gasp in and I didn't hear her let it out.

"Breathe, Bella…" I reminded her.

To my surprise, I heard her crying. I saw clear tears come out of her chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling as well. I moved the flowers to the seat across from us and put the necklace back into the pocket inside my great jacket.

I took her small body into my arms and held her there as she cried.

"You know—Bella… if I knew that it would make you cry, I wouldn't have got it for you at all. I don't like seeing you cry…although; I think this is for a good reason…"

"You're right. It is for a good reason. Thank you so much, Edward. I love you. I love you with all my heart… I will love you till the day that I die—maybe even after that. My heart beats for you, Edward Cullen."

Those were the most beautiful words I had ever heard… I'm sure they had been said before. But I _loved _hearing it be said with my name inserted into it.

"You, my dear, are my life now," I said while I continued holding her. The street lights zoomed by us. Right now—Bella was the only thing that mattered to me.


	30. The Cousin

_Ah… here's a little drama in this chapter. I felt the need to throw it in there for some reason. Also, Bella really gets to show her temper in this chapter. I think the ending to this will make you go "AWW!"…or at least, I hope it does. _

_Just saying—the drama will not last long… ___

_Please review it. You have no idea how much I appreciate reading reviews every morning I wake up… this story really depends on you guys._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. Question—do you guys like fluff? Or do you think I should add a little conflict more often? As a reader, I personally enjoy fluff. Conflict gets on my nerves. That's a large reason why I began writing this. But what do you guys want?_

* * *

Chapter 29

Edward's POV:

I was more than content when I woke up the next morning. Bella was asleep on top of my chest. Her brown hair fell to the side and off my chest. Her pale skin almost shimmered in the morning sun. My hand rested on her lower back. I began to caress the little sliver of silky skin that was exposed from her t-shirt.

The rest of Bella's family was going to be arriving today. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving Day. I was pretty sure that Nellie wanted to start cooking tonight… which sounded fine to me.

I looked at the alarm clock next to Bella's 'side of the bed'. It was 8:32 AM. I shook my head feeling rather exhausted. Last night was now my favorite night ever. After giving Bella her necklace, (what happened last night was VERY unlike Bella… but, it didn't matter. It made me feel happy) we just snuggled in the back of the carriage. The streets of Savannah were beautiful. Once we got back to the little office, Bella stopped the carriage drive and handed him a disposable camera. She wanted mine and hers picture in the carriage. I had wrapped my arms around her waist and I laid my head down on her shoulder. Her hands were on top of mine. I couldn't wait for Bella to get the picture developed…

I had forgotten last night to talk to Bella about my college plans. I wasn't sure what she wanted to do… neither one of us really wanted to go to college. I don't think I could take it if I was away from Bella.

Although, I NEEDED to go to college. If I wanted to excel in my career at all, I needed to go. I hated middle school and high school. I'm sure college would be different…

I just was not sure what I wanted. Although—the more thoughts that ran through my mind… the more tired I got. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into a deep sleep.

……………………………………………………………………….

Still Edward's POV:

I woke up a few hours later. I felt around the bed…hoping to find my Bella. Even when I opened my eyes and searched the bed, I couldn't find her. To my surprise, I woke up shirtless.

"How in the world…" I said out loud.

Bella walked into the room wearing an army green turtleneck and jeans that hugged her hips and legs nicely. I was still rather confused on why I didn't have a shirt on. She must have sensed it too.

"You got really, really hot about an hour ago. It was beginning to worry me. So, I peeled your shirt off for you," she explained.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 12:45" she answered.

I looked at the alarm clock just to check. I was shocked at how late I slept.

"I haven't slept this late since I got the flu in the 3rd grade," I told. She sat down on the bed beside me. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she looked at me.

"I thought you would never wake up!" she exclaimed. "I wondered if you were in a coma or something…"

I laughed. "You are so silly, Bella. Did you ever think about trying to wake me up?"

"Well, yeah, I did. You looked too peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You look beautiful today," I complimented her. She responded to this with a doubtful look. "You do. You always look beautiful."

"You only say that because you have to. You know that," she stated. I rolled my eyes at that over-used line.

I wrapped myself around her.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd…" Bella groaned loudly through laughter. I pulled her back on the bed and began to kiss the inside of her neck.

"You just made my morning," I said in between kisses. She began to giggle hysterically. I was interrupted by a big snort that came from Bella.

I looked up at her red face.

"Did you just snort??" I exclaimed in surprise. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness….I hope I did not just snort," she mumbled. I tried to pull her hands away from her face. She wouldn't budge.

"Bella…" I warned.

"No."

I yanked her arms away from her face. She looked very irritated when I did this.

"You have nothing to worry about," I assured her.

"I just snorted like a pig in front of my boyfriend!"

"It sounds worse when you say it that way than it really was. I found it adorable."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on—let's go downstairs before Aunt Nellie comes up here…"

I nodded. "Where's my shirt?"

"It's on the couch. By the way, Aunt Nellie is really pumped up for later," Bella said while I put on my old Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Pumped up for what?"

"Cooking with you."

I grinned. I blocked the door that led out into the hallway. Bella tried to pull me off but I wouldn't move.

"Edward…" she groaned again.

"Just let me do one thing…" I urged her calmly. She stood with her hand on her hips. I moved quickly enough to be able to pick her up bride style and begin kissing her sloppily. She began to laugh even more.

"Edwarrrrrrrd!!" she called out loudly.

I stopped kissing her neck. "Yes??"

"I never got to put my necklace on last night…it's over on the bedside table…will you help me put it on?"

I chuckled and put her down softly on the hardwood floor. She moved daintily across the room and retrieved the small, gray, velvet box from the table. Bella quickly pulled the necklace out of the box and ran back towards me holding her gift.

She handed me the necklace, turned around, and raised up her hair for me. I clipped it on around her pale neck. She put her lightly curled hair back down into place. The necklace looked even more beautiful on Bella. I smiled at how radiant Bella looked.

Before we left, I asked Bella "Is any of your family here yet?"

She nodded.

"My aunt Jenna is here and her two daughters. Her husband is on a business trip, sadly, this weekend. Her two daughters are a few years older than me. Also, Nellie's sister is here. Her name is Agatha. She's just as crazy as Aunt Nellie," Bella explained.

I rolled my eyes and said in a flat tone, "Fabulous."

She laughed as we both exited. We entered the living room that was full of squealing women. I could already feel the estrogen flowing throughout the house already.

"BELLA!!" all the women squealed with delight. They eyed me looking very unsure.

A woman that resembled Nellie looked at me the hardest, "Bella? Is this your boyfriend?" The woman wore a black, long sleeved shirt with an orange cardigan over it. Her necklace had different colors in it. This woman seems a lot like Nellie.

"Yes. He is," she said as she pulled me down the stairs and over in front of the woman that sat on the couch.

"Auntie Agatha, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen," Bella introduced. I held my hand out to the woman with a smile. She shook it happily.

"I am pleased to meet you," I 'dazzled'. The woman grinned.

"Wow. Nellie wasn't lying," Agatha said when we stopped shaking hands.

"What did she say now?" Bella moaned grumpily.

"She said he was a good lookin' boy. She was not lying at all," she responded.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Nellie yelled from the kitchen. I blushed.

A woman sitting across from Agatha, (who I assumed was Bella's Aunt Jenna) said, "You know—as good looking as this boy is, he dresses like a hobo!"

Both Bella and I laughed at her comment. We sat down on the couch next to Agatha.

"Honestly, ma'am, I don't normally dress like this. I just woke up. I'm sorry," I apologized. The woman gasped at me as if I had surprised her. I raised my right eyebrow at her response.

She looked at the two young girls beside her, "Why can't you all find a guy that calls me MA'AM!?" The red haired girl closest to her mother rolled her eyes. The other blonde daughter wouldn't stop staring at me with lust in her eyes. I noticed that she suddenly sat up straighter and grinned when she realized that I was looking at her. I tried to dismiss this by thinking that I was just seeing things.

Although, I held in a smile when I saw Bella's deathly glares at the girl. I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it tightly. Bella glanced at me but then turned her focus on her cousin again.

Nellie came into the living room again with a tray of tea in her hands. I shook my head no when she offered it to me with a smile.

The blonde one was still staring at me intently as I talked to Bella's family members. Her sister seemed fine with me.

Bella became very tense when she realized that the blonde one was still giving me the googly-eyes. I began to massage the top of her back lightly. She calmed down a little.

30 minutes later, the blonde one was twisting her hair and still grinning at me. I even saw her wink a few times at me.

Bella's normally calm brown eyes were suddenly black.

Interrupting her aunt Nellie, Bella said through gritted teeth, "Samantha…will you please stop hitting on my boyfriend?"

The blonde one finally changed what she was looking at. Her tan face looked as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Wha?"

"I'm not an imbecile. I saw you staring at him as if he was the only person in this room," Bella growled. I couldn't help but be amused at this side of her. It made me feel wanted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're seeing things," the blonde one snapped back.

"Bella, I didn't see her doing anything…" Jenna tried.

"Oh, quit trying to stick up for her, Jenna! I'm surprised you all didn't see her drooling over there…" Bella flared.

"Isabella, please…" the blonde one tried her best to sound older. I rolled my eyes.

"Samantha, you know what? Please stop being a whore…it's not flattering," Bella said more calmly than I expected.

"Bella…" Nellie warned.

"How did you not notice, Aunt Nellie??" Bella cried out.

"Bella…you're not being very nice…" Agatha said.

"I don't care!"

I noticed that Samantha's sister was staying out of this one.

"Edward—was I looking at you?" Samantha asked with too much sugar in her voice. She was giving me a slight puppy-dog look.

"No offense, Samantha, but the puppy-dog look doesn't work on me. Well—it works on me if Bella does it of course," I responded plainly. The blonde one gasped. Bella gave me a thankful look for defending her. I winked at her. For once, Nellie gave me a negative look.

"I'm sorry if I offended anyone… I did not come down here meaning to start trouble. But, I will defend my girlfriend. And honestly, I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable by Samantha's looks," I apologized.

The women in the room just stared at me.

"I don't believe either one of you," Agatha finally exclaimed.

Bella stomped her foot at this then bolted up the stairs to our room. I followed shortly behind. I didn't care if her family hated me… I wasn't going to lie to keep the peace. Bella slammed the door loudly. She locked me out.

I knocked softly on the door. "Bella… I hope you're not mad at me."

She opened it slowly. She looked sad. I moved into the room and closed and locked the door behind me.

"Do you want to talk?" I offered as I moved into the room. She had plopped down on the end of the bed.

"Samantha is the perfect prom queen of the family… she's always had boyfriends, the best grades… and she's the pretty one!" Bella began quickly. "She gets everything she wants. If she told her mom that she thought you were cute, they would try and break us up. I promise you that…"

"I don't think so," I looked at her doubtfully. She shook her head no.

"No! They've done it to my other cousin, Sara! She doesn't mess with any of us anymore after that… she had brought her boyfriend, Mark to a family reunion once. And Samantha spotted him. A week later—Samantha and Mark were a new couple. It was disgusting. She gets absolutely everything! I think it's because she's so damn beautiful…"

"I don't think so. You know I prefer brunettes." I tried. Bella looked up at my face from the bed. Her eyes were beginning to look red. Oh, God, I hope she didn't cry.

"Bella—are you SERIOUSLY jealous of her?" I realized. She nodded, looking very guilty.

"Yes. I am. I am terribly jealous of her. When I was a kid, it didn't bother me much…but once I got to the age where boys suddenly got cute… I wanted to get that kind of attention from guys… and now that I've GOT some attention from a guy that I cared about deeply, I just don't want to lose it. The attention that you give me matters way too much to me, Edward," she admitted. The tears that she had been holding in finally spilled onto her pale cheeks.

I quickly moved to hold her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"You know I don't like to see you cry. It's like my heart breaks a little every time I see you cry. You should know that I am not going to leave you for any other girls! You are the only girl that owns my heart; and I always want it to stay that way."

My hand rested on her shoulder tightly. She turned her head and kissed it gently. This motion moved me deeply.

My voice softened, "Oh Bella…"


	31. Cooking with Nellie

Chapter 30

_Here's another chapter!! Hope you all enjoy it. This will be the ending to any drama with the evil cousin. My eye twitches when I write about her. Gah. _

_Thank you for the reviews! OH! And here's the obvious: Stephanie Meyer owns the sexy Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen clan. _

_Please review!_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 30

Edward's POV:

Bella and I agreed that it would be the best if we stayed in our room for quite a while. I changed into a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. I wore my black Converse as well. She began to read "Wuthering Heights" again and I turned on the TV while stretching out on the couch. There was almost nothing on that seemed interesting in the afternoon. Mostly, it was old court TV shows and soap operas. Every once in a while you'd find some kiddy cartoon stuff.

Although, Bella's eye was caught when I flipped past an old re-run of Fear Factor on a game show network. She marked her place in "Wuthering Heights" and then moved onto the end of the couch with me. I pretended to be offended that she wouldn't snuggle up with me. I reached for her, longingly.

"I will cuddle up against you if you turn Fear Factor back on," Bella bargained.

"Deal."

I changed the channel back to what Bella wanted. She hovered over me and landed on my chest. She laid on her stomach and wrapped her arms under my body. Her head rested under my chin.

"Oh, I could lay here like this for eternity," I sighed happily. She smiled.

On the television show, the dare that they were told to do was eating some poor pig's intestines. Bella rolled her eyes at this.

"These people are idiots."

"Is that a sign to change the channel?"

"No. This show is amusing to watch because they are so idiotic," she responded. I chuckled.

The last dare they were told to do in order to win a million dollars (or however much money it is) was that they had to jump out of a plane in the middle of a desert, open their parachutes, and land on this huge target. Whoever was closest to the bulls' eye won. Then, I realized that Bella was definitely right, their idiocy was what made this show interesting to watch.

Finally, Bella took the remote from me and changed it.

"They're way too stupid. If they want a million dollars so bad, they should get a life…" she murmured. I laughed.

"Sometimes that's easier said than done, my dear Bella," I responded.

She began flipping through the channels.

"Tell me if you see something you want to watch," she said.

"Well, I WANT to watch you but you won't let me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, I don't care what we watch."

She snorted, "Yeah."

I think Bella wanted to test me. She flipped on the Discovery Health channel. It was a video of a woman giving birth. You saw EVERYTHING basically. I could feel Bella's eyes on me.

Just to aggravate her, I said, "Magnificent, isn't it?"

She groaned loudly and changed the channel. She settled in on a special that the Travel Channel was playing about some amusement park in Tennessee that Dolly Parton created. They were showing a large wooden roller coaster called the Thunder Head when we tuned in.

"Are you a big roller coaster rider?" I asked Bella.

"I can be. I don't like upside-down coasters at all. I don't trust those restrainers they put over you," she responded. "What about you?"

"I have my days where I can ride everything in a park…but then most of the time, I'm like you. I don't love upside-down coasters. Alice makes me get on them though," I told. She giggled.

"Remind me to never go to an amusement park with her then," said Bella.

"Good luck running from her...she'll get you on one of them somehow. She may be small—but she's rather feisty," I laughed.

We watched television like this till it was beginning to get dark outside. Then, we heard a soft knock on the door. I groaned with sadness when Bella got up to unlock the door. She looked back at me and winked.

She opened the door, and we were both surprised to see George standing on the other side.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything…" he said carefully.

"Nah. You're not. Come on in," Bella welcomed. I sat up on the couch as Bella sat down beside me, and George sat down beside her. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. By the time, Bella and I were watching an old western movie on TMC. It was "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly."

"Wow. That's a good movie you all had been watching there," George commented.

"Yes. I think it's pretty funny," I smiled. He nodded slightly to me.

"Um—of course, both of you probably know that I was sent up here…"

We both nodded, looking very aggravated from what he said.

"Now, Uncle George, don't EVEN come up here to tell me that Samantha was doing something…" Bella warned.

"No—I know she was staring at Edward. Trust me, Bella, I know Samantha's a bitch. That's why I left," George called off.

That comment shocked Bella, so I had to hold in my laughter that was dying to come out.

"Well—uh… I had a different word for her…"

"Yeah. I know. Nellie told me you called her a whore," George nodded. "Listen—I was supposed to come up here and have a nice, long talk with you two about how that was very rude of you to say…. But, I don't want to. Because I believe Bella on this one. So—would you all get annoyed if I hid up here for a few minutes?"

"No, its fine, sir," I assured him.

"Please, call me George. I like you, Edward. When all those hens down there told me what you said—well, it bought some points for you with me."

"Thank you, George. If you're supposed to be up here giving us a long talk, shouldn't we all know what happened in the talk?" I thought out loud. Both Bella and George nodded.

"Okay—George came and explained to us about how important it is to care for our family and that they would never do anything to hurt us. Does that sound good?" I tried to begin. They nodded again.

"Sounds like the perfect thing I would say. Now—you do know that your family will hurt you…right?" George said.

"Yes. Obviously by the fact that my cousin was flirting with my hot boyfriend," Bella stated.

George rolled his eyes. "So—you all know that you should be one step above them? Don't hurt any of them."

"I didn't want to hurt Samantha. I wanted to kill her," Bella said plainly. I snorted.

"So? Does that count as a talk?" George wanted to know. Bella and I nodded.

"Good. Sorry I left you guys today. There was just too much chattering in the house and too much estrogen. Then I figured Edward wouldn't want to spend the day with me…so, I just left," George explained.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, George," I said sarcastically. His deep laughter boomed through the room. His voice almost reminded me of Emmett.

George grabbed the remote and turned the television back on to "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly". Bella sat up on her knees and leaned over on me. I put my arm around her waist.

Finally—a very quiet Nellie entered the room. She looked at me and seemed rather sad.

"Do you still want to help me cook?" she offered with pleading eyes. I nodded calmly.

"Only if I'm allowed down there… I don't want to start up any more trouble than I already have," I said.

"Jenna and her girls are staying in the basement. I'm sure they won't be back up for a while," Nellie assured me. Bella eyed me as well.

"Now—Nellie, if Samantha does come up, and if Edward says that he feels uncomfortable. Will you please believe him?" George asked nicely. She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Bella that I didn't take your side earlier. It just seems too unlike Samantha to be flirting with Edward!" Nellie exclaimed. I could feel Bella's eyes rolling in the dark. Apparently, so did Nellie.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady!" Nellie fussed.

"Aunt Nellie, now you know I don't pick on people much, I pick on Edward the most… and you know I don't like fighting. But I SAW Samantha flirting with Edward from across the room," Bella tried. I kissed Bella on the cheek and squeezed her knee. Nellie ignored Bella.

"Come on Mister Hunky Boyfriend—let's come cook," Nellie brightened up.

I stood up and followed Nellie down to the kitchen. Bella stayed up with her uncle George to finish the movie. There was already a few pots and pans out and utensils.

"Hey Edward—you wouldn't care if I put my IPod on shuffle in here?" Nellie wondered. She was holding a small, silver iPod Nano.

"You have an iPod??" I exclaimed.

"Of course, I do. I'm hip just like you kids."

I laughed. "Go ahead. I don't mind. I like everything."

"Even old people music?"

"My favorite."

She stuck her iPod on a small stereo and turned it up. The first song that came on was "Somewhere over the Rainbow" from the Wizard of Oz. Nellie handed me a green pepper, a chopping board, and a knife. She told me to begin chopping. She worked on a carrot.

She sang along softly. The next song that came on was "Singing in the Rain". Nellie then began to sway from side to side.

"Would you care to dance?" I tried to dazzle. Her blue eyes looked surprised.

Her voice cracked a little when she said this, "I haven't been asked to dance in 25 years."

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed and nodded. We waltzed around the kitchen. She giggled like a small girl when I spun her around like a ballerina.

Bella walked in right as I spun her. She laughed.

"Are you cheating on me with my aunt??" Bella exclaimed with laughter. Nellie blushed bright red and moved back to her carrot.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," I tried to sound tragic. Bella got a coke out of the large refrigerator.

"This movie's almost over upstairs… now, don't you two be kissing down here… we have to eat that food," Bella lectured jokingly. She laughed and then headed back towards the television in the guest room.

The next song that began playing REALLY surprised me. It was the version of "Lady Marmalade" that was featured in the movie Moulin Rouge. I looked at Nellie in confusion.

"I like funky music," she admitted. I laughed again.

The rest of the night was spent like this. We ended up finishing a broccoli casserole, fried chicken (for the people that don't like turkey), 2 batches of different kinds of cookies, and pasta salad. I had been in charge of the casserole and the pasta salad. Nellie showed me a new way to spice up chicken… she dipped the chicken legs into hot sauce before putting them on to fry. Nellie took up a few cookies to the rest of the family and left me in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, one blonde member of the family found me.

"Hey Edward…" Samantha said. Her eyes showed that she was feeling rather mischievous. Her pajama's made her look more whorey than usual. Her way-too-short shorts and her Hooters shirt was rolled up and showed a little of her tan stomach.

"Hello Samantha," I returned the favor in a flat tone.

"I didn't know you could cook," she tried to make conversation. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes."

"You're not the talkative type," Samantha said.

"I guess not," I said. "Don't you think it's a little too cool outside to be wearing that?"

"I only wear this I'm too _hot_," she tried to say in her most seductive tone. I rolled my eyes. Samantha stuck her chest a little higher in the air.

"Wow—I can't believe you think it's hot considering it's about 70 degrees in here and about 50 outside."

My response took her by surprise. She stuttered for a moment before saying, "I guess YOU'RE making me hot."

"Too bad you're not doing the same for me," I said while putting some of the pots and pans back where I found them. Her eyes flared.

The girl wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. I realized this when she 'accidentally' knocked an apple off of the counter. She SLOWLY bent down. I gagged a little when she did this.

"Boy, you just won't give it up, will you?" I said with no emotion in my voice. She quickly moved back up and moved over in front of me. Her chin dropped a little. I continued with what I was doing.

"You know what, Edward?"

"What, Samantha?"

"Did you know that you have a nice ass?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why, thank you. Bella feels the same way you do, I guess. Although, I won't punch her if she hits it. I will do that to you if you try."

Samantha stomped her foot in defeat and headed back towards the basement. I grinned and finished everything up. I headed back towards my room.

George was gone and so was Nellie. Bella was lying in our bed reading "Wuthering Heights" some more. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. Bella looked sad.

"What's the matter, my love?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, and her voice cracked. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Liar."

"I saw that you and _Samantha _were talking, I left quickly before I could hear anything," she hissed out her cousin's name.

"What? Do you think I'm going to cheat on you with her?"

She stayed silent. I laughed at her ignorance. She glared at me evilly.

"Oh, don't give me that look Bella! You KNOW very good and well that I am NOT going to leave you or cheat on you. Especially for that blonde one. I do NOT find her attractive in the least bit. Anyway, she tried to get me to hit on her or touch her or something… I'm not quite sure. But she failed miserably. Although, you and she have something in common… you both believe that I have a nice ass."

Bella just stared at me with her large brown eyes. I kissed her with all the love I could muster up. She returned the favor eagerly.

When pulled away for breath, I asked, "Now, will you QUIT worrying? Everything is fine. My heart still belongs to you!"

She grinned and nodded. "I'm glad about that too."

I got changed and crawled into bed beside Bella. She turned out the lights and I snuggled up against her. She hugged me tightly.

"Please Edward, don't ever leave me," she begged quietly.

"I won't, my silly Bella."

Then, we both fell asleep.


	32. In the basement

I got this idea from a reviewer

_I got this idea from a reviewer. I liked it…just letting you know, Samantha's sisters' name is Sabrina. Yeah… I can't think of anything else. LOL. This will be a short chapter and a new chapter will come out MAYBE later tonight or tomorrow that is Thanksgiving dinner. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. This one will have more cursing than usual. If that offends you, get over it. LOL. Just kidding… but seriously though…just skip till you see no more cursing._

Chapter 31

Sabrina's POV:

My sister walked back down the stairs. Mom, Agatha, and Nellie all went outside to walk on the beach and Uncle George was up in his room. I had seen her trying her best to capture Edward Cullen's attention upstairs. I didn't want Bella and Edward to break up. I had begun to feel guilty for not believing Bella earlier.

Samantha was pissed. I could tell.

"Oh—did he not want to screw you after your little scene up there?" I asked sarcastically. I was not scared of my younger sister tonight. She shot me a look that would normally tell me to leave her alone…but I couldn't do that tonight.

"Why don't you just shut it?" she snapped.

"Don't give me that b/s tonight. You are trying to break Bella and Edward up!"

"I told you to shut it," Samantha ordered.

"No—listen here! I want you to shut your damn mouth? Okay?" I began. Her mouth dropped and she began to say something, but I interrupted her. "Bella is your cousin. She is FAMILY to you. I can see what you're trying to do, and I don't approve. You are not going to be Miss Prissy Princess right now, okay? You're going to listen to your older sister, now. If you EVER try to get in between Bella and Edward again, I swear, I will beat the living shit out of you. I'm not kidding. That couple is one of a kind. They CARE about each other. They do not need you to get in there."

Samantha's brown eyes stared at me in rage. I was standing in front of the pull out couch now. She began to lunge at me, ready for the kill. Luckily, I was faster than she was. I slapped her across the face and knocked her down. I was terrified that I just hit my sister…but it needed to be done. She would never learn the easy way. She had always been like that, even when she was a small child.

"What the hell did I just say to you?" I exclaimed with fury. "You are ridiculous! What happened to my sweet baby sister that gave a shit about love? Now all you care about is sex! You are absolutely ridiculous!"

"What makes you think I'm trying to get in between them?"

"You just complimented that poor man's butt! I don't care if you honestly think he has the butt of God, but you don't tell someone that unless you are dating them! He was not lying when he said that. Please—just stop, there are so many single men out there that would sleep with you! Just stay away from Edward!" I demanded.

She stared at me. Her hand still covered the spot on her face where I smacked her.

Right at this moment, mom walked in. She saw Samantha on the ground and gasped at me.

"What did you do to your sister? And what the hell are you wearing, Samantha?" she exclaimed to the both of us.

"Mom…please…listen to me. Bella was NOT lying earlier when she said that Samantha was staring at Edward. I personally did not see her earlier…but I did see her trying to seduce him in the kitchen when you all went out. I would not lie to you about this."

Mom looked at Samantha. "Is this true?"

Samantha didn't look her in the eyes anymore. I think the whore has surrendered finally.

Mom gasped. "I am so disappointed with you. I always thought that I raised you better."

Mom shook her head sadly.

"I also want you sleeping with me tonight."

"Mom—can I say something to Sabrina really quickly?" Samantha peeped out. Her voice was quieter than it normally was. Mom nodded.

I crossed my arms and waited.

"Okay… I'm not sure if you knew. But he turned me down. Over and over and over again. That was the first time that I was ever told no by any guy. I'll apologize to both of them tomorrow morning…" she croaked. She was VERY quiet by the end of that little bit. I nodded. Mom looked a little more pleased after that.

This meant I got the bed to myself tonight. However—once mom and Samantha were away, I headed back upstairs and towards Bella and Edward's room. I softly knocked on the door. No answer.

"Hello?" I whispered and opened the door slowly. It was very dark inside. I had never been in this room before, so I flipped a lamp on that was next to a large television. I almost teared up at the sight across the room. Bella and Edward were sound asleep. The way they were positioned was beautiful. Bella was lying on her back, and Edward had his head laid on her chest. He had his arms around her and was pulling her close. Her arm must have been under his head, and her hand rested on top of the mess of his brown hair. I noticed there was a disposable camera on the table next to the lamp I turned on. There was only one shot on it. I moved over to the side of the bed and quickly took their picture. The flash never woke them up and neither did the click of the camera. I was grateful too. I prayed that the picture turned out well.

I clicked off the light and left. I crawled back into my bed in the basement and fell asleep. I prayed that tomorrow would be better than today was.


	33. Thanksgiving Day

I'm being very lazy with this chapter

_I'm being very lazy with this chapter. I just wanted to do this beginning part really… I didn't see the need to write the entire Thanksgiving dinner and stuff. I wanted some fluff in here… This is my third chapter today! Or is it the forth? Well, however many it is…I hope you all like this chapter a lot. I would love ANY reviews. So—please review… it will make me want to write more. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 32

Edward's POV:

I tried my best to wake myself up early, for once. Today was Thanksgiving. Luckily, I woke myself up on time. The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade has always been a tradition in my family…and it came on at 9:30 this year. I woke up at 9:24. The parade is the best part of Thanksgiving.

Bella was still asleep. I hated to do this…but I wanted to watch the parade with her. I shook her shoulder a little more violently than I intended… her eyes bolted open.

"EDWARD!" she grunted.

"Belllllla….the parade comes on in a few minutes, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE watch it for me," I begged.

Bella stared at me, she seemed exhausted. "Do you know who you look like right now?"

"Ouch…don't insult me that way," I realized whose name she was going to say.

"You're reminding me of Alice right now," she stated. I groaned loudly and hopped off of the bed. I jumped over the back of the couch and hopped onto it. I turned it on NBC and was greeted with the usual hosts. She laughed.

I saw the huge Tom the Turkey float move down the street in NYC. I realized how childish I looked because I was hopping up and down while watching it. Bella found the disposable camera and took a picture. I rolled my eyes at her. She put the camera back where it was and plopped down beside me.

"You know you're not like Alice… you don't love shopping," she soothed me jokingly. I smiled.

"So, have you called the annoying pixie lately?" I asked Bella once the commercial was on. It was a turkey using the bathroom behind a tree. He used toilet paper. HA HA HA. Hysterical. Of course, it was a Charmin commercial. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Let me do that right now…will you mind?" she asked. I shook my head no. She jumped up and got her phone to call my sister.

Instead of watching the parade, I listened onto Bella's conversation.

"Sorry Alice… I didn't realize how early it was in Washington. Gosh—you would do it to me…. Yeah… I know you would. Don't try and deny it. Of course I love you. Yes, we got your gift… Alice—why would we only get YOU a gift? You're not the only one in Edward's family, you know that. Of course—you are the most important. I love you too, dearest. ALICE… don't go wake up Emmett and Rosalie! Don't wake up Esme either! ALICE! I won't give you your presents if you wake up someone else. Alice Marie Cullen…." Bella argued. She sighed and told me to come get the phone. "She's waking up Esme so you can talk to her."

I rolled my eyes and took the phone.

(A/N: Either Alice's or Esme's words will be in **bold**. Edward's will be in _italics_. Thank you.)

"_Alice…"_

"**Wow. You don't sound as nice as Bella does."**

"_Why are you waking up Mom?"_

"**Do you not want to talk to your mother??"**

"_Alice…"_

"**Hi, Edward. This is mom."**

"_Hi mom. I'm sorry that Alice is an idiot and woke you up way too early_."

"**Oh, it's fine. I needed to get up anyway. I needed to begin cooking for lunch. You know, Edward—I miss you a lot. I can't wait for you to get back.**"

"_I am getting a little homesick—but her family is quite nice. You will not believe me if I told you how many times I've been called handsome or good looking. I never knew that Georgians were as bold as Alice._"

Esme laughed softly at that.

"**You left me here with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Apparently, they don't function normally if you're not here. Emmett has broken three controllers to that Super Nintendo or whatever it is." **

I HAD to tell Bella about that once I got off.

"**Are you taking any pictures?"**

"_We have a few. Not many. I think Bella will take more pictures today." _

"**Good. I'm sure neither one of you will take the amount of pictures I would have though." **

"_She just took one of me talking to you on the phone, just as you said that." _

Bella made an evil giggle and put the camera back again.

"**That's my girl…"**

"_Has any major drama gone down at the house?" _

"**Your father wasn't so happy having to buy all of those controllers… he told Emmett that he was only buying one more. And if he broke it, he could never beat that Mario game."**

"_They STILL haven't beaten it yet?? Heck, I think you beat it when we bought it back in the 80's!"_

"**I did. Your father is awake now. That means Emmett will be up in a few minutes…fabulous."**

"_Question—PLEASE tell me that you guys got pictures of Emmett breaking the controller?"_

"**You will have to thank Alice, not me."**

"_Tell her that I owe her one."_

"**Will do. I'm going to get off, Edward. Do you want to talk to Alice?"**

"_What do you think?"_

"**Fine. Happy Turkey Day, Edward. You better be here for Christmas…"**

"_Of course, I will be. Happy Thanksgiving, Mom. Fix your pumpkin pie for me will you? I love you."_

"**I love you too, Edward. Bye."**

"_Bye."_

Then we both hung up. Bella stared at me.

"What did Emmett do?"

"He got frustrated at Mario and broke the controller apparently. I'm not sure what he did….but we will find out. Alice took pictures for us."

After I finished this sentence, I could hear loud screaming and yelling downstairs.

"Sounds like the rest of the family is here," Bella muttered. I nodded.

"Hopefully there are no more horny, teenage girls…" I responded jokingly. She smirked.

"I am sure you are wrong."

We both got dressed. I wore black slacks with a deep blue, button up shirt and a black tie with that. I wore a black jacket with it all. When Bella appeared from the restroom in her clothes, my chin dropped. She was wearing a black dress that hit just above her knees. The dress had a fitted waist and a v-neck back. The front of the dress was a V-neck too; it showed the perfect amount of cleavage. The fabric moved beautifully on her. (**A/N: ****/ad613cr.html****. Imagine the dress like that…just picture it black). **The necklace I got her shimmered while she wore that dress. Her hair was in an up-do. One strand of her hair fell in front of her face in a curl. She wore a pair of black flats with them.

"Oh…oh my…" I finally spit out. I was completely speechless at the beautiful angel in front of me.

"Alice made me get it," she seemed apologetic. My eyes looked at her in confusion.

"Do you think I don't like it??" I exclaimed in surprise. She winced at me.

"Bella… I am speechless at how amazing you look. I have never seen that much skin on you. You…you are…oh my GOSH! I can't believe you thought I would like that Samantha more than you…"

"She does have a better body than me."

"She has too much of stuff. Yeah, she has a big ass and big breasts. But, I don't really care about that. Bella…oh my gosh. You look amazing. You have the perfect amount of everything."

The heat rose to Bella's pale skin.

As we walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the family, Bella and I linked arms. The family all turned around when they saw us walking down the stairs. The room was pretty full of people. There were older people with gray hair, more teenage girls, a few guys, and a few children. There was lots of adults. I never realized that Bella had a huge family.

Nellie smiled largely when she saw us. A few of her family members took pictures of us. Wow. Bella looked embarrassed once we got to the foot of the stairs.

"They're looking at you," I whispered in her ear.

"Fabulous. That's just what I wanted," she said flatly. I smirked.

Nellie was the first to get to us.

"Bella—you look more angelic than usual. And Edward! My, my, my! You look more hunky than usual!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"Thank you," Bella peeped out quietly. I knew she didn't like large groups of people in one room together. Before Aunt Nellie could leave, Bella asked, "Could you get my disposable camera from upstairs?" Nellie must have known where it was. She nodded and headed up behind us.

A few older women and men came to talk to us. These were some of the nicest people I had ever met. I was greeted with hugs as if I had known them all my life. They were not afraid to strike up conversation with me. Samantha's sister came to talk to me personally.

"Hi, Edward…" she greeted.

"Hello. I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name yesterday. What was it again?" I asked politely.

"Sabrina."

"Oh…well, hello Sabrina. How are you today?"

"I am fine. You and Bella look amazing. Bella was never the dressed up type…so, I'm rather surprised that she wore that."

"My sister would choke her if she didn't wear it," I explained. Sabrina snorted. "I owe Alice some money though. Bella looks like an angel. My angel." I said the last part under my breath.

"I'm not sure if my sister will talk to you today…but I am going to apologize for her. I am sorry she's a whore," she apologized. I laughed at how blunt she was about her sister.

"Thank you. Honestly, Bella was more upset about it than I was."

"I will be watching my sister today like a hawk."

"Thank you. I appreciate it greatly."

We both nodded at each other than left. I found my Bella again. She was talking to a teenage boy that was wearing a plaid shirt and khakis.

"Oh, Edward…I want you to meet my cousin, Clint. Clint, this is my boyfriend, Edward," Bella introduced. Clint and I shook hands.

"Hey Edward. Take care of my baby cousin will you?" he asked a little rudely. Bella glared at him.

"Clint…" she warned. Then, he started laughing and hitting me on the back.

"I'm just kidding with you… I'm not that mean. It's nice to meet the infamous Edward now."

"Nice to meet you too, Clint. Am I really infamous?"

"The way the family has been talking these past few days…"

I laughed. Bella, Clint, and I all talked for a few more minutes. Finally, he began to talk to another family member. Bella dragged me back into the kitchen. Nellie, Agatha, and a few older women were back there cooking.

Agatha said loudly, "Boy! You were right; you don't always dress like you did yesterday." I grinned at her before Bella pulled me out the back door and down to the beach. She threw off her shoes into the sand.

She danced around in front of me in front of the tide. I was lucky enough to catch her before she fell towards the sand.

While holding her a few inches above the ground, I warned, "Don't ruin that dress. Alice would NOT be happy." I pulled her back up straight. The sun was hovering over the beach, which made it warmer than it really was.

"Will you carry me?" she pouted. I grinned. She was in a better mood today. I nodded and picked her up quickly. I carried her like she was my bride. Oh, I was beginning to yearn for her to be my bride. One day…one day I will have her as my bride.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"You have really let loose on this trip," I commented.

"Really?"

"You don't seem as tense as you do in Washington," I responded. She kissed me on my cheek.

"I just am enjoying my time here in Georgia. I love Washington, don't get me wrong… but I miss this place from time to time. I am really glad that you're here with me. You make me feel more confident around my family…and Samantha."

I walked down the shore line with her in my arms. The beach was empty today. Once we were away from her aunt's house, Bella surprised me with a question that I would never expect from her, "Edward…do you want to make out on the beach??"

I almost dropped her.

"What?" I croaked out.

"You heard me."

"Yes. I did. But I wish I heard something else…"

"Edward…people do it all the time."

"No they don't. And we won't." I argued back. She tried to give me the puppy-dog look.

"Bella…" I groaned.

"Edward…"

"You're going to get sand in your hair."

"Why would I care? It couldn't be too hard to get out."

I did this against my will. I laid her down on her back into the warm sand and began to kiss her lips passionately. I kissed her all over her face and neck and a little on her chest. She began panting and slipping off my jacket.

I stopped kissing her and put my jacket back into place. "Silly Bella. We 'made out' like you asked; but I am NOT going that far on a beach."

She sighed sadly. I pulled her off the sand and brushed some of it off her back. We looked back towards Nellie's house…and to our surprise; two of Bella's youngest cousins were holding our disposable camera and laughing. They weren't very far away either.

Bella stood up and growled. "Let's get them…"

We both broke into a fast run towards the, now screaming, children. They ran from us. We easily caught up to them and play-tackled them to the ground. The little girl and boy were both laughing hysterically. Bella wrestled the camera from them. I grabbed the blonde children and picked them both up. I laid one on each of my shoulders. They were lying on their stomachs and facing Bella.

"Ready for the picture?" Bella asked. I nodded and smiled. The two children were giggling and smiling for the picture as well. Bella snapped the photo and said, "That will be a true keeper."

I, carefully, laid the children back into the sand.

"Emma, Robert…we need to go back and eat dinner. Are you wanting some turkey?" Bella asked the two children in her 'baby' voice. They only looked 5 or 6. They both nodded.

Robert wondered, "What were you two doing over there??"

Both Bella and I couldn't answer that one for him…

"Are you Bella's husband?" Emma bluntly asked me.

"No; I'm just her boyfriend," I gloomily answered the blonde child.

She hugged my waist. "You're cute…"

I grinned at her. Bella was smiling too. Her diamond necklace sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

None of us had realized that Nellie and a few of the other family members had their digital cameras out and were taking pictures.

"Come on, you two, let's go eat…"

I was VERY hungry now… I couldn't come and taste some more of the food that Nellie cooked. We all walked back up towards the house. Bella put her shoes back on. I put my arm around her waist while we walked more slowly than the others. She laid her head on my shoulder.

Nellie must have sensed this and turned on her digital camera once more. She quickly took our picture before we could protest. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. I chuckled as well.

"You'll have to send me that somehow," Bella yelled up to her happily.

"Oh trust me, Edward's mama will want this one," she responded. "Come on…let's go eat."


	34. In the Middle of the Night

I wanted one last fluff filled chapter before I went to bed

_I wanted one last fluff filled chapter before I went to bed. I had read another fanfic where Edward got sick and Bella comforted him (he was a vampire and had eaten Chinese food). That had really moved me. I liked it. Kudos to that writer…that chapter was done very well. _

_I hope everyone likes this. PLEASE review._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 33

Edward's POV:

Thanksgiving Dinner was delicious. But later that night, I was beginning to really pay for eating too much. I woke up in a cold sweat. The only light in the room was coming from a full moon outside. My stomach was feeling like it was going to explode any moment though.

I didn't want to wake the angelic Bella beside me… I carefully moved over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The translucent lights blinded me when I turned them on.

I sat down on the side of the bathtub. Maybe I'd feel better in here because I wasn't lying down. I was glad that Bella demanded that I slept with no shirt on; I knew that if I had been wearing one, I would have to peel it off of me right now. My stomach began to lurch. But nothing came up… I raised the toilet seat lid and waited. Finally, I began to throw up. I knew that once this was over with, I would be able to sleep.

I hadn't been this sick in years… I rarely ever vomited. I prayed to God that Bella would not wake up and see me like this.

…………

**BELLA'S** POV:

I could hear unpleasant sounds in my dreams. I was dreaming of making Reese's Cups… why would someone be gagging? My eyes fluttered open. I noticed that the light in the bathroom was on. Edward…

I quickly moved. I quietly opened the bathroom door and winced at the sight of Edward leaned over the toilet. Luckily, he didn't notice me. He looked pitiful. His normally pale skin was ghostly now…I moved slowly behind him and began to rub his back softly.

He moaned miserably, "Bella, please leave."

"What are you going to do to me if I don't? Puke on me?" I joked. I could almost feel him rolling his eyes before he began to hurl again. I rubbed all over his back and his arms. I massaged the lowest point of his back gently.

"Too bad your hair is not long enough for me to hold it back for you…" I tried to make him feel better. Finally, he sat up (still with his back towards me) and flushed the toilet. He seemed so weak.

"Stay here," I ordered. I got a washcloth and smothered it in cool water from the sink. I rung the cloth to get an excess water off. He looked up at me, looking embarrassed.

I sat back behind him again and made him lean back into my body. He obeyed with no protest at all. I began to wipe his sweaty forehead off. I wiped his mouth, arms, chest, and neck….everywhere I could reach. He closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep though.

"Bella…" he croaked out.

"Don't be embarrassed. Please don't be embarrassed… if I didn't want to see you puking your brains out, I would have stayed in the other room. But I wanted to help you…" I pleaded. His eyes slowly opened and stared into mine.

"Edward…did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen? I don't know how to describe them to you," I tried to change the subject. His eyes were tired. I had never seen him so tired before.

"They're topaz," he mumbled. He began to shiver. Poor thing… I pulled him closer and laid the washcloth down beside me. I began to play with his ruffled hair.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

"It's time to sleep… but we're not going to."

"I'd like to sleep. Although, it would be weird if Nellie found us in the bathroom floor like this in the morning…" he said quietly.

"Do you have enough energy to stand up?" I asked kindly. His eyes were closed as he shook his head no.

He imitated me with, "Can you carry me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You just puked you brains out and you're already teasing me… wow, you heal quickly," I said sarcastically back to him.

He began to move, VERY slowly, to stand up. I stood closely behind him to catch him if he fell. I tried to support him as well. He finally stood up all the way and stayed still.

"I hate to be a pain in the ass, but you are _not _crawling back in bed with me until you brush your teeth, puke-breath," I said sadly. He groaned louder than I wanted him too. I shushed him and helped him move over to the sink.

He turned on the water, grabbed his brush, covered it in toothpaste, and then began to scrub his pearly whites. Once he was finished, he spit and wiped his mouth clean. I smiled gratefully at him. I turned the light out in the bathroom once we were out.

I made sure that he was able to get to his side of the bed okay. Then, I crawled in beside him. He was still weak and pale. I covered him up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I'm being lazy. I just…don't…want…to…move," he said slowly.

"I understand."

I moved his right arm over so I could fit next to his body. He tightened his arm around my side lightly.

"Thank you, Bella. You are the greatest thing that happened to my life," Edward murmured. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Then, I returned to my original position.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I stated.

"I love you, Bella. In the words of _Hairspray_: darling, 'never set me free'." I smiled at his reference before we both fell asleep.


	35. Coming Home

Chapter 34

_Wow. I really feel like this chapter is slow and boring—but I wanted to get Bella and Edward out of Georgia. I ran out of things to talk about. LOL. _

_Hope you all like this chapter better than I did. If it's terrible, I'm sorry. I wrote this over a few days…and I normally wrote at about 3 in the morning. And I was still dazed from the Breaking Dawn Release Party I went to… lmao. _

_Love you guys!! _

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 34

Edward's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling groggier than ever. I opened my eyes to find two pieces of toast with jelly on top sitting on a plate. There was a glass of Ginger Ale beside it on the bed-side table by my side. Bella walked out from the bathroom after a shower. She was wearing a midnight blue baby-doll top and blue jeans. Her brown hair, wavy hair was dripping on the floor and on the back of her shirt.

"Good morning, Bella," I greeted. I scared her and made her jump.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I am just dandy. Why don't you go get me a towel?"

"Why?"

"You're dripping all over the floor—it could be a HUGE health risk for you," I commented. She rolled her eyes and brought out a new towel to hand to me. I was still lying in bed when she sat down beside me. I began to carefully dry her hair. Her body began to get limp and I noticed goose bumps on her neck. I smirked at how easy it was for me to 'dazzle' her.

Once I was finished, I threw the towel over on the ground and pulled Bella back onto the bed. She lay there willingly. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. I rested my head on her chest carefully and listened to her heartbeat. It became more fast-paced when I moved there. I grinned, feeling rather amused and proud.

We were both comfortable with each other and the silence.

"Do you remember all what happened in the middle of the night?" she finally asked.

"Yes. Thinking about it makes me nauseous again," I responded.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad last night—but I didn't want to leave you in there. Anyway—if I was puking my brains out, you would do the same for me," she reminded me. I grinned into her chest.

"You know me too well…"

"And you know that I really would puke on you to make you leave…" she joked.

"I'm not as stubborn as you are," I stated. She snorted loudly.

"YEAH! And my name is Angelina Jolie!"

I finally got up off of her and found myself something to wear. I picked a white button up shirt and pair of dark jeans. Well, that's what I originally picked… until Bella noticed…

She had said, "Edward—you know I think you would look amazing in the jeans those other jeans that your mom got you…"

SO… I got the black pair of jeans that were too tight for me. I preferred to wear jeans that didn't feel like a second skin; but of course, Bella used her secret weapon against me. She gave me a puppy dog look.

However, when I looked in a full mirror, I realized that I didn't look terrible. Bella walked beside me and smiled.

"I completely did not think that you would seriously put those on," she giggled. I looked at her, confused.

"Do I look terrible? If I do, please tell me now," I pleaded. She shook her head no.

"You look fine."

"If you are lying to me…I will beat you up," I threatened playfully. She gasped.

"Then—you will be in so much trouble, angry grizzly bears will be tame next to what mood I will be in," Bella threatened heavily. I snorted loudly and rolled my eyes. Her plump lips kissed my cheek softly.

"You look amazing, Edward… the word fine will never be able to begin to describe you," she assured me. I smiled thankfully.

"You're not just saying that to make me shut up, are you?" I joked.

She nodded and grinned.

"I love you, Edward," she stated.

"You are my life. You know that right?"

………………………………………………….

For the first time on my trip to Georgia, the day passed incredibly slowly. Most of the family had left. Bella continued reading "Wuthering Heights" out on the back deck. I'm figuring she didn't want me bothering her.

I stayed inside today and watched television for a large part of the day. Nellie would try and BEG me to eat some turkey sandwich she made, or chicken salad. My stomach lurched at the thought of eating anymore Thanksgiving food.

Alice had called 4 times; she was bored today. Apparently, my great-grandmother was still at our home and would not stop talking to Alice about how trashy she dressed. The more I thought about it, the more I laughed. I didn't want to disturb Bella's reading…so I would just wait till later to tell her. I figured she would find that amusing. Alice also told me that the restaurant called again and that I was to start the day after I got back.

I was ready to be back in Forks. I liked my home. I was still getting stares from different family members after hearing about mine and Bella's kissing on the beach. I got these looks from her cousin Clint especially. I liked her family just fine…but I was tired of having butter put on everything.

Bella entered the room again from the deck. She laid her book down and crawled onto the couch with me. I held her tightly.

"You know—Bella…this better stay in between me and you….but I kind of miss Alice," I admitted. Bella stared at me, looking rather amused.

"I miss her too. She may annoy the hell out of you, but you know she makes things interesting…" Bella murmured. I agreed.

……………………………………….

Nellie had made George rent some movies for us that night. He rented _Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, Borat, P.S I Love You,_ and the latest _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie. Bella and I watched _Talladega Nights _and _P.S I Love You_. Bella cried during the romantic comedy. I thought _Talladega Nights _was entertaining, but rather stupid.

Tomorrow was the day we were leaving Georgia. Nellie seemed very sad that her "hunky cooking-buddy" was leaving. Bella looked more and more disappointed every minute that passed by. It made my heart break.

Bella was unable to sleep.

"Bella—will you please sleep?" I asked nicely. Her breathing was ragged and I heard her sniffle a lot. "Bella?" She was still silent. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," she said quietly and sniffled. Her pale back was facing me.

"I don't think I did anything…but still, I'm sorry," I apologized. She turned around to face me now… her eyes were puffy and red and there were tear streaks down her cheeks.

She buried her head into my chest.

"I don't want to leave…" she sobbed.

"Well, you know that if I left you here, Alice would be mad at me. And Esme would beat me up," I tried to make her smile. It was the truth though. I could feel her grin.

"I know… and Esme would beat me up if I made you stay here."

"You are correct."

"I want to be back in Forks…trust me…it's not that I don't want to go back. It's just that—this is my home. I grew up in this house. I just miss it a lot," she tried to explain.

"Bella—you know they're not tearing the house down. Nellie and George and happy and healthy. We can come back next summer," I told.

She wiped her eyes on my dark grey t-shirt. I held the back of her head and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"You have cried absolutely too much on this trip. It breaks my heart a little every time," I said.

"I'm sorry. I must be all hormonal or something," she guessed. I kissed the top of her head.

I ran my fingers through her hair gently. I hummed an old lullaby to her that my mother used to sing to me. Slowly, her eyes closed.

………………………………………..

The next day was a sad day at the house. Nellie was crying all day. Bella was crying. I was rather excited to go back home. I missed my family. Nellie had asked if I would help her make a big breakfast for everyone one last time. This time I made chocolate chip pancakes while Nellie made eggs and bacon.

Nellie sobbed when Bella and I were about to walk out the door to head to the airport. I was surprised when George took me into an embrace. I was happy to hug him back. Nellie kissed me on the cheek and held onto me.

Finally, Bella and I were on our way. Bella let me drive for the first time on our trip, but of course, she had to help me get to the airport. Our plane was leaving at 3 today, so we would be back around 8. The car company I rented the Mustang from was picking up the car at the airport. The Cullen's would all be at the airport, waiting for us.

We arrived at the airport and got our bags and pillows out of the car. It was about 2:45. After doing everything that was required, we boarded the 1st Class section of the plane.

Both Bella and I fell asleep almost instantly. I think we were both exhausted.

……………………………………

A flight attendant woke us both up once we landed. She had a huge fake smile on her face. I returned the fake smile. Bella groaned loudly. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked unhappy. I kissed her on the cheek.

"We're back home."

She grinned sadly.

We got our bags after getting off and began looking for Emmett. He would be the easiest to find in the crowd. He made it easier when he yelled, "EDDDDDDDDDDDDIE!! BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" Jasper and Emmett began jumping up and down and waving their arms. We walked over towards them with our heads down.

Emmett smothered Bella in a hug. He picked her up easily and flung her around wildly. Carlisle made him put her down. When her feet touched the ground, she staggered around dizzily at first. I moved quickly, hoping she wouldn't fall over. I put my arm around her waist.

Emmett slowly walked towards me with a mischievous smile on his face. His arms opened widely. I let go of Bella and began to back up. Luckily, the airport was mostly empty…so I could run. I ran away and groaned loudly when Emmett caught up to me. He hugged me tightly and spun me around just like he had done Bella. I could hear the rest of the family laughing.

Finally, he put me down and patted me hard on the back.

"Nice to see you again, Edward," he greeted. I was smiling happily. When I turned back around, Bella was hugging the entire family. Alice and Bella squealed when they saw each other. Rosalie and Bella happily embraced. I moved over and did the same to all of my family.

We all had come in Emmett's large jeep. Carlisle drove this time carefully this time. Bella sat in my lap. Alice had to do the same to Jasper. Emmett had jokingly begged if he could sit in my lap as well.

"So, did you guys have a nice time?" Esme sweetly asked.

"I had a fabulous time. All the women in Savannah and Tybee Island enjoyed stroking my ego, apparently," I snorted. Emmett looked confused.

"What?"

"Almost all the ladies complimented Edward's hunkiness," Bella laughed. Emmett snorted.

"How did your aunt like Edward, Bella?" Rosalie wondered thoughtfully.

"I was her 'hunky-cooking-buddy'," I explained.

"You're mine, too," Bella whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Everyone missed you at Thanksgiving, Edward," Carlisle commented. "Then, your nana…"

"DAD!" I yelled, embarrassed. I didn't want Bella to know that I called my grandmother Nana.

"What?"

"Are you embarrassed?" Bella asked, looking rather confused and amused.

"I'm going to ignore you, Edward………anyway, Nana wanted to meet Bella a lot. Honestly, she flat out said 'I'm glad to know that he's not gay'…" Carlisle told. Bella had fits of hysterical laughter. So did Emmett. Fabulous.

"I dated a few other girls…" I argued.

"Those two other relationships never lasted more than a week, Eddie," Jasper said.

"Edward…" I warned through gritted teeth. The rest of the family just looked amused at my discomfort. However, Bella seemed concerned. Oh, how thankful I was to have her in my life.

Soon, we arrived back at the Cullen home. I realized that Alice was being very good tonight… in fact; there was no talking at all coming from the little Pixie.

While walking towards the front door, I staggered behind next to Alice.

"You're being very quiet tonight…" I commented.

"I'm being nice so I can get my present. Trust me, you KNOW I had some smart remark to the 'glad to know he's not gay' comment," she explained. I snorted and nodded. Silly Alice.

"What if I told you that Bella and I got you two presents…I picked out one, she picked out one?" I wondered. Her eyes lit up in the dark. I smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Then, she took my bags and made a sprint towards the house. Everyone had entered the den.

"Sit down, sit down, sit down!" Alice rushed everyone. She sat down between Jasper and Carlisle. Once everyone was settled, Alice was quiet and excited. "Okay…give us our presents…"

Bella chuckled and unzipped her bag. She retrieved Rosalie's bracelets and Alice's necklace. Alice looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She had always loved getting gifts; seeing her around Christmas time was always amusing. She would check every present under the tree to see if it was hers. And when she found one that belonged to her…she would squeal like a pig.

Bella handed Rosalie her present first, just to mess with Alice (of course). Bella was too much like me.

Rosalie opened the velvet box and smiled happily.

"What'd they get you?" Emmett asked thoughtfully. Rosalie showed him.

"Edward picked it out," Bella told.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I also bought you something secretly from him," she admitted. I gasped. She reached back into her bag. She brought out a small bag. Something light was inside. Rosalie opened the bag and pulled out a large hair beret. It was covered in the lime green sequins that had also been on the bracelet. Rosalie gasped and looked at it, preciously.

"Thank you, Edward and Bella," she said happily. We both nodded at her, pleased with ourselves. Alice was tapping her foot quickly. She was getting antsy.

"ESME!" Bella called out, moving on. Alice made a face as if she smelled something bad. She wanted her gifts badly. Esme smiled at Bella. Bella had Esme's gifts in the bag from "Lady and Sons". Esme peeked inside the bag and smiled happily. She flipped through the cookbooks.

"Thank you two very much! I love it!"

"I got you a gift as well," she said. "Edward chose that out for you." Esme looked surprised, well, so did I. Bella pulled out a small box. "This isn't much… but seriously, this is the best stuff I've ever put in my mouth."

It was a box of taffy that had been made directly in Tybee Island. I doubted that Bella realized how much my mother loved taffy. That's what she had always loved, even as a little girl. Esme grinned happily. She loved both of her gifts. She thanked Bella.

"Bella—question…when did you get all this?" I wondered.

"I made Aunt Nellie a list…" she answered with a wink.

By this time, Alice was rocking back and forth slightly on the couch. Carlisle was staring at her with an amused look at her.

"I think we should give Alice her gifts—of course, before she has a seizure," I commented. Alice seemed grateful that I finally said that.

Bella agreed and handed her what I got her, and then pulled out the bag that she picked out for Alice. Alice LOVED Bella's bag. In fact, she was glad that she finally had a bag that matched her new silver flats. I rolled my eyes at my goofy sister. Then, she opened the small velvet box and grinned happily at what she saw inside. She pulled the small fairy necklace out and stared at it.

"I love them. Thank you two so much…. Now I have to get you something good for Christmas…." She grinned.

We handed everyone else their gifts…Emmett and Jasper weren't too sure about their books of Nintendo cheats. They had tried internet cheats and still couldn't beat the game… both Bella and I were laughing hard when they told us this. Esme was just rolling her eyes.

Boy, I was glad to be back home.


	36. Bumps in the Night

Chapter 35

_This chapter is amusing. You all will like it, I believe. Just saying now—THIS IS IN ALICE'S POV! _

_You know—if you like the story, please review if you want me to update faster. PLEASE review._

_Love_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen (unfortunately.) _

Chapter 35

**ALICE'S** POV:

Bella and I chatted for a while after we went up to my room. Edward wasn't too happy that Esme wouldn't let Bella stay in his room, I was thankful. I missed my best friend.

We both had gotten into our pajamas quickly. Neither one of us was tired, we were just glad to see each other again. While Bella was changing, I hooked up my karaoke machine. I had SO many songs that we could choose from. I had everything from classic-pre-baldness Brittany Spears to Sweeney Todd.

Bella came out and saw what I was doing and groaned.

"Oh come on…it'll just be you and me," I tried to assure her.

"What about Rosalie?"

"Do you want her up here?" I wanted to know. She nodded slightly.

"It could be some girl time for us," she said.

"It wouldn't be all the girls in the house then," I tried to joke. She looked confused.

"Well, we can ask Esme if she wants to play with us…" she thought out-loud.

"You're forgetting Emmett and Jasper," I laughed. She realized my joke and giggled lightly.

"I'd love to see Emmett and Jasper singing 'Genie in a Bottle'," Bella cracked up. I nodded in agreement.

Rosalie joined us in a few minutes, already in her pink PJ's. Her blonde hair was wavy tonight. It looked like she just brushed her hair a lot. It was kind of poofy….which bothered me. I wanted to straighten it.

Bella was wearing pajamas that she had made tonight. It was a pair of black, fleece shorts and a black cotton wife-beater. She had gotten an iron on picture of Cedric Diggory from the 4th Harry Potter movie and put it on the front of her shirt. I used to really like Robert Pattinson…I thought he was hot. I had to stop liking him when Bella said that Robert Pattinson and Edward looked a lot alike. I died a little inside when Bella told me that.

I was looking ever so stylish tonight. I was having a good hair day, and I had gotten a new light blue pair of pajamas that flattered my petite body nicely. I had put on the necklace that Edward

I had to admit—we all looked good.

Rosalie wanted to start singing first. She chose out "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. Rosalie's voice sounded almost exactly like the 80's singer. Bella and I sang backup for Rosalie.

Next, I volunteered because Bella didn't want to do anything. I rolled my eyes…she had to get over the shy crap.

I picked out "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavienge. It was kind of punky like I was. We all enjoyed hopping up and down to the beat.

Finally, it was Bella's turn. She picked a song that was very familiar to her. It was "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna. At first, her soft mezzo voice sounded hesitant. When she would notice that we were watching her, she would blush and get quiet.

Edward entered the room in the middle of the song. He looked very amused that Bella had begun to dance to the beat softly. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, and she was really getting into it now.

He grabbed my blood red digital camera off the table and snapped a picture. Bella noticed the flash and squealed. She turned around and hid her face in her hands. We all began laughing hysterically.

"I wanted to sing along in that…" Edward commented. Bella's face was red behind her pale hands.

He handed the camera to me and went to the embarrassed Bella. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed her forehead. He whispered something into her ear that I didn't hear. They were so adorable…but it made me want to puke. She showed her face again and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Both Rosalie and I cleared our throats at the same time.

Bella stopped, but Edward ignored us. This was not a surprise, of course.

"Edward—you can only stay in here if you sing a few songs," I bargained. He acted as if he thought about it, and then nodded. "So—then that makes you next…"

He looked through the list of songs I had…I noticed when he began looking at the love songs. Oh goodness. I hoped that he wouldn't make Bella sing with him. She would be too stubborn to do a song with him anyway.

"Bella, dearest," Edward called. She groaned. She knew he was up to something just like Rosalie and I did.

"What my love?" Bella wondered.

"Will you sing 'Come What May' with me?" he asked her, sticking his lower lip out to pout. He knew that would win her over….and sadly, he was right. She winced…and then sighed deeply. How did they do this to each other?

She grabbed the other microphone as the music slowly started up. Edward had to start first.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_It's telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Edward sang the words with such sincerity. Bella looked at us nervously as it was her turn to sing. When her voice came out though, it sounded beautiful. As much as I wanted to throw up watching this, I had to admit it was rather sweet. Bella sang:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

They sang together:

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Bella sang sweetly:

_It all revolves around you._

Together they sang in unison once more:

_And there's no mountain to high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

They both sang I love you to each other. Then:

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love--you_

Bella sang: _I will love you; suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_ Then once more, they sang in unison again.

_Come What May_

_Come What May_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

I have never EVER been had my eyes watering up when I heard any of my brothers sing. Emmett's voice sounded like a dying cow to me…and Edward, well, he hardly ever sang because he was such a prick at times.

But tonight, when they sang together…I suddenly wanted to be in Jasper's arms. That's where I felt safe and loved. Rosalie had that same longing for Emmett in her eyes.

When the song was over, Bella and Edward sighed and acted if nothing just happened. I don't think either of them knows how lovely their voices are.

The night continued on like this. However, the rest of the family joined into the karaoke party. One of my favorite moments was when Dad sang "My Girl" (very off-key, by the way) to Mom. I also loved when Emmett and Bella sang "Bohemian Rhapsody" together. Bella, Esme, Rose, and I all sang "If You Wanna be my Lover" by the Spice Girls together. It was kind of cute. We all switched out taking pictures during the night.

Once everyone left to their own bedrooms, Bella and I turned out the lights and crawled into bed. It felt nice having her back in my room with me. I had missed my best bud. We talked for a few minutes. Soon, both of us were quiet and beginning to fall asleep.

I heard someone walking in my room. Oh screw it… it's probably Esme or someone. Then, I felt the bed shake for a slight second and heard a deep, rich voice.

"_Shit._"

I sighed deeply. What was Edward doing in here? He was on Bella's side of the bed now. I heard them whispering softly to each other. I couldn't make out a lot of it.

Although, I did hear one corny line that Edward said.

"I feel all lonely without you in my arms. My bed feels empty to me," he pleaded to Bella. I snorted and hit him hard with pillow quick. He grunted.

"Why don't you go snuggle up to Emmett or something, Edward?" I snapped. The red-digital numbers on my clock read 4:37 AM. ARGH! I could feel his icy glare on my face in the dark. I didn't care. It's too freaking late…or is it early? Whatever.

I was pretty sure that I just heard Bella say that he could sleep in this bed. Yes, my bed was large…but it was NOT welcome to my big brother. At least it wasn't Emmett however…

My ears were correct. Bella scooted over to let Edward in.

"I'm sorry Alice!" she apologized profusely.

"It's fine. But when I ask Jasper to sleep in the middle, it may get a little awkward…." I joked back.

"You wanna see awkward?" Edward asked. He rolled himself over top of Bella and into the middle. Soon, I felt thick arms and legs wrap around my body. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! EDWARD DID NOT JUST SNUGGLE UP TO HIS BIOLOGICAL SISTER! GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I screamed bloody murder. I heard footsteps rush up the stairs.

Esme entered the room in her nightgown and bathrobe. Her eyes were frantic. She saw Edward and sighed deeply.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked Edward.

"Harassing Alice," he answered plainly.

"Oh okay—just don't make her scream again, okay?" Esme bargained. My stupid idiot brother agreed. Mom left once more.

Edward let me out of the embrace of death and he began to embrace Bella. She actually liked it.

Finally… I fell asleep. I had nightmares all night of being strangled too death. I'm sure it was because of my little hug with my big bro before I fell asleep. I would definitely have to kill him later.


	37. Getting Kidnapped

Chapter 36

_This chapter is cute. Not as cute as the last chapter was, I have to admit that. _

_Love you guys! Please review. I appreciate every single review I receive. Well—I do appreciate the nicer ones better. :P _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I will be beginning high school tomorrow. Please forgive me if chapters come out slower than usual. :)_

* * *

Chapter 36

Bella's POV:

I woke up in Edward's warm, strong arms. It took me a second to remember where I was… I had been used to waking up in my aunt's comfortable house. Alice's room was definitely comfortable and the entire house had a good feel…well, I wasn't sure how I felt about everything. I couldn't decide what felt like home to me.

Edward was still sound asleep. He was snoring lightly; his breathing blew my hair a little every time he exhaled. Edward was adorable.

I noticed Alice was gone. I'm sure she was sick and tired of mine and Edward's flirting. We did it constantly.

I slowly removed myself from his arms. He didn't budge or even notice that I had moved. I went to my dresser and picked out a new outfit for the day. I had stolen an old shirt that Edward had worn on our trip. I slipped it on and a pair of black skinny jeans. The shirt still had the scent that comes off of Edward. It was an old, grey Led Zeppelin shirt that had the "The Song Remains the Same" logo on it.

Edward was asleep when I was finished. The clock read that it was 11:33 in the morning. He needed to be awake.

I hadn't noticed that Edward was shirtless when he crawled into bed last night. He was lying comfortably on his back in the bed with his arms stretched out above his head. His pale chest was chiseled. Luckily, his chest wasn't overly hairy…which was very good for me. Even as a child, I would be disgusted by men at the local pool or the beach because of their ape-man like chests. Aunt Nellie always wondered why their wives never waxed their chests or back while the men slept.

I softly rubbed the middle of Edward's chest. He groaned inside his throat. Slowly, his topaz eyes began to appear from under his rising eyelids. A slightly smile crept upon his face when he saw me. It made my heart flutter inside my chest.

"Why—hello," his velvety voice greeted.

"Hello to you too… you ready to get up?"

He winced and shook his head no. I kissed him on the forehead lightly. He still looked tired.

"Question—why am I in Alice's bed?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"Do you not remember waking me up? And then you scarred Alice for life because you snuggled up to her…" I tried to explain without laughing. He snorted.

"I'm beginning to remember things now—I remember her telling me to go snuggle up to Emmett," said Edward. He hopped up out of bed and kissed me on the forehead. We held each other's hands as we walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were yelling loudly.

"AAAAAH! Why did you do that Emmett!?" Jasper exclaimed. They were only on level 7 of _Super Mario Bros_. Jasper was showing Emmett some sentence in one of the Nintendo Cheats books that Edward bought them. Emmett stared at it looking very concentrated. Then, he nodded and began to play the level once more.

Alice was sitting next to the tense Jasper shaking her head.

On the screen, Emmett ran into one of the little orange turtles. The two idiots yelled into the heavens once more. Emmett grabbed one of the squishy balls that doctor's give you for stress or physical therapy. Emmett squeezed it as hard as he could. The ball was flat at first, but began to inflate again once he sat it back down. Edward sat down on the couch beside Alice. I didn't want to sit in another chair by myself, so I sat down in front of Edward in the floor. It was comfortable. He tried to protest.

"I am fine," I assured him. Edward stayed quiet then…however, he began to run his fingers through my hair. It put chills up and down my spine.

Rosalie entered with a tray of drinks. She had brought Edward and me two cokes and gave Alice a bottle of lemon flavored water. She gave Emmett and Jasper two cups of coffee. I stared more closely at the two goofballs…there were black circles around their eyes.

"How long have they been playing this game?" I asked in general.

"Emmett never came to bed last night," Rosalie groaned. My eye twitched in confusion.

"So they've been playing it all night long?" I gasped. Edward just shook his head sadly.

"Heck yeah Bella! We've been doing it ALL NIGHT LONG!" Emmett shouted just as he passed into a castle. He through the controller up in the air and jumped straight up. Jasper and Emmett started yelling and freaking out. I'm sure he meant it as the sexual innuendo that it sounded like.

Now, it was Jasper's turn to play a level. Of course—this time he was hit by one of the big bullets that flew through the air. Those had always been my favorite thing in the game—mostly because they were VERY easy to get by. You just had to duck at the right time and place.

Edward took the controller from Jasper.

"I can actually beat this stupid thing…." he murmured. I was eager to see this one…

He began playing and got farther than Jasper did. He was almost near the castle when he didn't realize there was a hole in the ground. Edward fell in it and died. Now—they were out of lives. The sad "Game Over" music gently played. All of the guys groaned.

Alice looked at Rosalie and me.

"Wanna go shopping?" she eyed us. Rosalie nodded, I groaned. "Too bad. Two outnumbers one, Bella. You'll get over it."

Then, I was drug up off the floor. Edward was too focused on the game to notice my leaving…which was very unlike him. Why the hell were the Cullen boys so obsessed at beating some ancient game? There were better things to do in life, one of which was saving me from a shopping trip!

………………………………………………

After getting a few grunts from the guys, we all headed out in Alice's yellow Porsche. I was sitting in the back of the car by myself. I hadn't felt so lonely for quite a while. I decided to text Edward.

_Edward—_

_You WILL die if I make it out of this alive._

_-B_

I sent it with a grunt and closed my phone.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie wanted to know. "You're being too quiet."

"Edward wasn't acting like himself today. He was fine in the morning—but as soon as he touched that controller… he began to act like…" I tried to find the word.

"An idiot. Just like Jasper and Emmett," Alice stated as she turned a curve on the highway.

"I didn't mean that as an insult or anything… but yeah," I backed up.

"No. We both know that our boyfriends are idiots. THEY know they're idiots. But somehow—they are perfect for us," Rosalie explained lovingly. "Edward is not an idiot. He has his moments though. Today must be one of them."

My cell phone vibrated my leg. Edward must have gotten my text. When I checked, I was surprised to see that it was from Emmett.

_HEY BELLA! I haven't sent you a text in weeks…well—neway…would u b offended if we punched your boyfriend? E won't give the controller back 2 us. –Emmett_

"Yeah—Rosalie…your boyfriend is an idiot," I said as I sent the big teddy bear a seal of approval to punch Edward.

"Did he text you?"

"Yeah."

I closed my phone once more. I groaned loudly as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Alice rolled her eyes. We all got out of the car and headed into the large mall. First, Alice pulled me to some store. Rosalie followed behind laughing. All the clothes inside the store were black and white.

"I may actually like this store—at least the floors aren't pink," I murmured. Alice snorted. She grabbed a mini dress that was black and looked VERY retro. It hung onto someone's body by fabric that circled around someone's neck. The fabric had sequins that sparkled in the fluorescent lighting. It was a pretty dress that would make Edward's jaw drop. She handed the dress to me as soon as I saw it. I checked the price tag and gasped. It was 200.

"Alice—noo…" I said while pushing the dress away. She pushed it right back into my chest.

"Yes. Don't worry. I have plenty of money. At least try it on," Alice assured me. I sighed deeply and held onto the dress. She laughed happily and continued. She threw a few more shirts and skirts at me. I hate skirts. I look like a heifer in them. I put the skirts back on the rack once Alice wasn't looking.

Of course, she noticed. Rosalie was beginning to giggle. She knew I would be feeling the wrath of the shopping master very soon.

"Alice, its November. It is NOT the time for mini-skirts," I argued. She laughed as if I said something an idiot would say.

"That's where Hot Topic comes in, my dear. I will stock you up with some leggings that will keep your skinny, little, white legs warm. Is that fine?" she asked sounding impatient. I was wasting her precious shopping time. I took a few skirts back and nodded. I headed back towards the dressing rooms. I locked myself in one and laid all of the clothes down on the black bench inside.

I took my shirt off and slipped my bra off as well. Alice would go insane if she saw baby blue bra straps stick out of the fashionable dress. Before I began slipping my pants off, I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it out and checked. This time—it was from my boyfriend. It read:

_My dearest Bella—I am so SORRY I was acting like Emmett and Jasper earlier. Please forgive me! –I love you. –Edward_

I texted back:

_Edward—_

_I'm not mad at you for that—it's the fact that you didn't protest when Alice decided to drag me into this hell! _

_But, I love you anyway…_

_--B_

_P.S. You will still die later. _

I closed my phone and put it back in my jean pocket. I slipped my pants off and put on the sexy dress. The dress fit me like a glove. The balloon hem on the dress showed my legs off better than I expected.

I opened the door to find an eager Alice. She squealed in delight when I walked out. She turned me around and looked at my body in all views. It made me feel awkward. The beautiful Rosalie grinned when she saw me. Although—I wasn't sure but I think I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Surely to goodness she wasn't jealous of me.

Rosalie entered the dressing room across from me and locked the door. She said nothing.

Alice loved the dress and was going to make me buy it whether I wanted to or not. She said that if I didn't wear it, that she would at some point. I tried on the rest of the clothes and decided to get two black-denim skirts and one sweater that had thick black and white stripes across it. It was cashmere again. My purchases pleased Alice just fine. Rosalie got a long black dress that hugged her body perfectly. Alice got some black bangles, a hounds tooth jacket that was black and white, and black slacks. The total of it all made me clench my teeth together. UGH! Where does she get all that money??

We continued on through a few more stores. I tried on about 40 more things and bought about 20 (It would have been 10 but Alice refused).

I had told her, "You know that you are just as stubborn as your brother is."

"Emmett's not very stubborn!" Alice exclaimed while sticking her tongue out at me. Rosalie snorted.

"You know which stubborn brother I'm talking about…." I murmured.

Unfortunately, Rose and Alice ran into the store that I never liked entering: Victoria's Secret. It was too pink and smelly for me. Then of course, there was the lingerie that should be illegal.

I sat down on the bench across from the entrance. Why the hell was there a bench that looked right into Victoria's Secret?

Rose noticed me sitting down. She ran out and grabbed my arm and began to drag me into the store.

"You have a boyfriend, right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Then, you must have something to wear if things get……um…."

"We're not having sex," I stated. I made her stop.

"We all know you want to…" Alice overheard and said.

"SHUT UP. We're not doing it! Okay? Even if I was just dying to do it, Edward would refuse. He's too old-fashioned," I added.

Rosalie and Alice stopped to think. Then they winced at each other.

"You're right. My brother is a bit of a prick, isn't he?" Alice murmured.

"Yeah—he believes in that no-sex-before-the-wedding-night crap," Rosalie said sadly.

"Yeah he does. And I do too," I informed her.

Luckily, they shoved me out then. I went back to my lovely bench. Right as I sat down, my leg vibrated once more. The text was from Edward once more.

_Where the heck are you? Did Alice kidnap you to the mall? I love you and miss you._

_--Edward_

I responded:

_Do you not remember me telling you I was going to the mall? Yes, I'm here. Sitting in front of Victoria's Secret…waiting for those two to get out. I wish you'd come and save me. I love you too. _

_-Bella_

I held my phone for a minute after I sent the text. Quickly, I got a response.

_Your wish is my command, my darling. –E_

Oh he wouldn't…. no…he's not seriously coming, is he? Oh…. Alice is going to kill me. Right as I began thinking, I got another text.

_Don't worry about my sister. I will take care of her. Rosalie will play with her some more. I'll tell her that I want you back. It's true, isn't it? : P –E_

I rolled my eyes. Edward would protect me from the wrath of Alice.

Alice and Rosalie were taking a lot of time in that store. I could see the dressing rooms for here--and Rosalie was walking out of one of them! Alice was entering one now. GAAAAAH! They were doing this on purpose. I looked for another store that I could enter. The Disney store was next door?? Wow—they really decided to be random while placing stores in the mall. I texted Alice telling her I would be in the Disney store.

I loved the Disney store. I loved the stuff animals that were in the back, I loved all the clothes for little girls that wanted to dress like Minnie Mouse… I loved the tee-shirts. I was a little girl at heart.

While looking at the piles of Mickey Mouse's in the back, I felt hands wrap around my waist. Someone's face landed on my shoulder. The hands that were holding me close didn't look like Alice's tiny hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward murmured and kissed my cheek.

I turned around to face him. His topaz eyes looked happy.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"For being stupid earlier. Emmett and Jasper rub off on me, sadly. Please forgive me," he said. I kissed his forehead.

"I've never been much to hold a grudge," I responded happily. He grinned and hugged me tightly. A mother with a stroller and a toddler walked by, looking at t-shirts.

"Edward—we're in the Disney Store. They don't approve of PDA in here," I joked. He snorted and let me go carefully.

"So—you would rather be here than in Victoria's Secret? You like Mickey Mouse better than panties?" Edward teased.

"I love the Disney store."

"Have you ever been to Disneyworld?" he asked curiously. I shook my head no. He bit his lip thoughtfully. He was up to something.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered.

"I'm thinking that you're up to something."

"You're right," he laughed. "But I won't tell you what I'm thinking about."

"That's not fair," I exclaimed, picking up a Sully doll from the Monster's INC. section of the stuffed animals. He grinned.

Finally, we left the Disney Store and headed out. He assured me that he had talked to Alice and that everything was fine. We got into his silver Volvo and drove off.

"What do you want to do now?" I wanted to know.

"Kiss you," he answered.

"You can't do that while driving," I protested.

"Want to try me?"

"No."

Then he pouted. Suddenly—I remembered a place I wanted to go.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my dearest?"

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked. He grinned at me.

……..

Edward's POV:

Did she just ask to go to the meadow? I had figured that she had forgotten about it. I was delighted that she wanted to return though.

"Edward? Edward? Can we go?" she interrupted my thoughts. Oh, my beautiful Bella…

"Of course we can!" I exclaimed, sounding more excited than I intended. She grinned at my voice.

I turned on the exit that led to our meadow. OUR Meadow…


	38. The Meadow 2

Chapter 37

_Eh—this chapter is supposed to be fluffy. This is very short…but it's better than nothing. I'm a little concerned that I won't be able to get chapters out as quickly as I want because of school. So—I'm trying to update as much as I can. ___

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 37

Bella's POV:

I was happy to see that little path that ran through the middle of the woods. The leaves were disappearing off the trees quickly. Luckily, Edward still had the blanket that we used the last time we were here in the back of his car. He grabbed it before we headed down the trail. Edward followed close behind me, just in case I tripped.

The meadow was amazing. There were orange leaves that floated slowly to the ground all around the area. The wind was softly rustling through the trees. It was chilly, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Anyway, I knew I was going to be snuggling up to Edward, so I would be warm.

We picked the same spot we had been in the last time I was here. Edward and I worked together to spread the blanket out across the grass. He laid down first and held his arms up, wanting me to be in them. Of course, how could I turn this down? I crawled up beside his strong body. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly. The sky was getting a little darker—not because it was getting later, it's because rain clouds were moving in. Forks was very famous for rain. I hoped the rain could hold off for a while.

"Are you cold?" Edward's voice rang with concern. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I inhaled his lovely scent. I wasn't sure what he smelled like exactly… I could smell a hint of some kind of cologne. It smelled—cinnamon-y to me. I sniffed him again and smiled. I loved his scent.

"Are you SMELLING me?" Edward asked loudly. He sounded amused. I nodded and grinned. He chuckled at me. His laughter echoed throughout the forest around us. "Well—do I smell nice?"

"You smell……._amazing_," I said happily. He smirked at me.

"I am very glad that I smell good to you."

"Are you comfortable?" I asked kindly.

"I have never been better in my life," he admitted. "Are you seriously cold?"

"I'm not cold. It is chilly. But if I'm huddled up beside you, I'm fine," I explained. He held onto me more tightly.

"Tighter," I called out calmly. He did so. It still wasn't good enough for me.

"Tighter," I called out once more. He did this again.

"As tight as you can fit me in your arms," I asked.

"Then I would suffocate you, my dear, and I would like to not do that. Do you know how much trouble I would be in with Alice?" he answered. I snorted. That is true. Alice would stab him with a fork if he accidentally killed me. Boy that would be a funny sight. I started laughing. "That's funny?"

"No-no…the fact that she would kill you isn't funny. But, I just got this image of you two fighting in my head… I mean—she's so tiny," I giggled. He smirked at me. "I mean—can't you see her jumping on your back and beating you down and stuff?"

"Yeah. Sadly I can. I tell you, that Alice is feisty," he responded with a smile. Edward began rubbing my lower back softly.

"Oh, Edward," I softly said.

"Yes?"

"You are too good to me," I murmured into Edward's chest. I wasn't 1000 sure, but I thought I saw him shiver at my words.

"I love you, Bella. You know you make me happy. You are so beautiful," he said so quietly, that it almost sounded like a whisper.

"I love you too, Edward," I responded.

To my surprise, it was colder than I thought it was. Soft snowflakes began to fall form the gray sky.

"Damn it," Edward cursed.

"Does that mean we have to go?" I asked curiously.

"Esme will worry if we don't come back while it's snowing. The roads can get nasty," he explained. I nodded. I was a little disappointed that we had to leave. But, I didn't want any chances of having a wreck…especially because I knew how Edward drove.

The snow was coming down a little heavier by the time we got to the Volvo. I was FREEZING. My teeth were chattering very hard in my head. Edward noticed this, of course. Once we were in the car, he kissed me passionately. Oh, he knew me WAY too well. His kiss made me warm again. He started the car and cranked up the heater.

"Maybe the heater will help you as well," he laughed as he noticed that I was now very limp.

The snowflakes were getting larger and larger. I had never been around much snow since I was a small, small child. It was beautiful. Although, the snow would never compare to the beautiful man beside me. At a stoplight, I leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. Once we pulled away, he looked confused.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice cracking when he said that.

"You're cute," I giggled. He caressed my cheek with his thumb and then continued driving through the winter-y mess outside.


	39. Fun in the Snow

Chapter 38

_WoW! I FINALLY got this chapter out. I apologize many times for having this come out so late. Also, this isn't in the detail I would prefer it to be…but it will do. I've been rather busy as a freshman. ___

_Please review!! Thank you very much to all of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU!_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 38

Edward's POV:

By the time we got back to the house, the snow was coming down fully now. I wasn't sure how the weather changed so quickly. But it didn't matter, Bella and I got home in one piece. I was happy to see that my mother had hot chocolate waiting for us at home. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all playing _Super Mario Bros. _again.

Alice noticed that we walked in.

"Hey Bella—since you didn't stay with me today, I took the liberty of picking out all your clothes for you!! MWAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed like an evil scientist. Bella groaned loudly and I snorted.

"Now I almost regret being held 'hostage'," she murmured as we walked up the stairs. We both wanted to get out of our wet, cold clothes. She headed up the other floor to Alice's room and I moved into my room. It was about 9:30 now.

I chose an old pair of sweat pants that Emmett had grown out of that said Forks High School on the leg. I picked a long-sleeved black, cotton shirt to go with it. I put my clothes on quickly and walked over beside my huge window. I watched the snowflakes fall slowly to the ground. The forest behind my house was sparkling with ice and snow. The ground was white as well. It was quite breathtaking.

I walked back into the hallway and heard a scream from Alice's room. I hurried up as fast as my legs could take me. I barged into Alice's room and saw Bella holding up tiny lingerie in disgust. It was barely there and had lots of aqua-blue lace around the sides. From here, it looked like I could see right through the crotch of it and the bust area. Bella almost looked terrified.

"You scared the living shit out of me, you know that?" I murmured finally. She was still in shock of the lingerie.

"EDWARD!" she called out, her voice cracking.

"What's the matter?"

"My entire underwear collection is GONE. All of it. It's now all replaced with LINGERIE!"

"Alice…" I growled. I couldn't see her or hear her. However, she must have heard Bella's scream.

"I'm doing you a favor, sistah!" she called up to Bella. I could hear Emmett's howling from the living room. There were plenty of days were I wanted to be an only child, today was one of them.

"I don't know what you can do, Bella," I said, sounding very irritated.

"Alice's hips are tiny compared to my big ass…so I can't wear any of her underwear," Bella thought-out-loud. I winced at that thought.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked. As soon as I said this, Rosalie popped in the door behind me.

"Come on—I know where Alice hid your panties…" she whispered and pulled the shivering Bella into another room. I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto Bella's side of Alice's warm bed. The pillow had the faint smell of Bella: lavender and oranges. I sniffed it longingly.

Bella walked in with a pile of underwear and bras in her arms. She put her index finger up to her lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Alice doesn't know I have these," she whispered. I chuckled as quietly as I could. She grabbed a pair of black underwear and a matching bra. She picked out an old ratty t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She ran into Alice's bathroom, changed and came back out. Only Bella could look radiant in an outfit like that. Although, I silently prayed inside that Alice would not walk in and see her looking like this at the moment. She would have a heart attack.

Bella climbed in beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She nuzzled her face into the area in between the side of my face and the pillows beneath my head. She sighed happily once she was comfortable in my arms. We fit together like a puzzle piece.

Right then, Emmett walked in.

"WHOOPS! Sorry I caught you two red-handed…" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and growled deep in my chest.

"We weren't having sex, dumbass," Bella answered for me with irritation in her voice. "Haven't you and Rosalie ever heard of snuggling?"

"No. We both prefer sex better."

"Do you just WANT to die today??" Bella hissed. I was trying hard not to grin. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well—I'm going to talk to the less-rude one….EDWARD! Tomorrow, if there's a lot of snow on the ground….will you be willing to participate in the snowball fight?" Emmett asked me. I nodded.

"I will be in it AS LONG as you leave me and Bella alone tonight and make Alice stay away," I bargained.

"Deal."

"Deal."

We made our deal and my big teddy-bear brother left us to ourselves. Bella was huddled in my arms, so all was well in the world. The snow was violently falling to the white ground outside. Alice's normally hot room was beginning to get a little chilly. Bella was asleep. I carefully tightened my arms around her. I noticed then that she was murmuring in her sleep.

"Edward…….."

Oh my goodness! She was dreaming of me! My heart thundered with happiness and my ego level shot up a few points. This beautiful woman was dreaming of me! She mumbled a few more things I couldn't understand. I rubbed the back of her soft neck.

I just sat and watched her take a catnap. Her lips pursed slightly and she had a light snore. It was adorable.

Alice peeked into the room and grinned happily. I moved my body to glare at her. This woke Bella up. She groaned.

"Sorry…but I want to go to bed… so, Edward, you gotta go," Alice pushed me out. I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the bed. I gasped when I saw how fast the time had flown. Now, the clock read 12:47 AM. Bella looked tired. I kissed her plump lips lovingly.

"Goodnight, my love," I whispered softly into her ear. I saw her shiver slightly. A smirk fell upon my face.

"I love you," said Bella.

"I love you too," I returned.

Then, I left Alice's room. My arms were already mourning their loss of Bella's body when I went into my room.

I fell into a happy sleep filled with dreams about mine and Bella's future. In the words of _Hairspray_….I can hear the bells.

……………………….

I was awoken by banging on my closed door.

"THERE'S 3 FEET OF SNOW ON THE GROUND, EDDIE! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Emmett's deep bass voice roared. I hopped out of bed like an excited little boy and ran over to the window. Everything was covered in snow. It was rather beautiful.

I chose out a long-sleeved, navy blue, cotton shirt and a Forks High School sweatshirt. I put on a pair of heavy blue jeans. I grabbed two pairs of socks and my Converse and headed down the stairs.

Bella and Alice were putting on a pair of socks in the den. Emmett and Jasper were at the front door, looking VERY excited. I sat down to Bella on our couch. She grinned at me as I began putting on my socks. Alice was now sticking a pair of snow boots on her tiny feet.

"I can't wait to go outside," she told me. I smirked.

We all got our shoes and coats on. Mom handed all of us a pair of gloves and a scarf and wouldn't let us go play outside in the Winter Wonderland until we had them on.

Alice and Emmett ran outside like they did when they were children. There was a light snow falling to the ground. And of course, once we got into a spot where we were far away from the pool and everything, Alice jumped up on top of Emmett's back with a scream. Emmett was surprised and fell to the white ground.

Rosalie started laughing at the sight, just like we all were. I leaned over to the amused Bella and said in her ear, "Have I told you that Alice was feisty?" She rolled her eyes with a smirk on her beautiful face.

My two siblings wrestled in the wet snow. Surprisingly, Alice was winning.

I wanted to surprise them. I made a thick snowball and aimed it to them. It hit Alice hard in the head.

"YOU THREW A SNOWBALL AT MY HAIR!" she screeched. Emmett began to laugh hysterically, so did Bella. The short pixie jumped off the ground in fury…. I turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I PRAYED that Alice was too short to run quick enough in the snow.

………………….

Bella's POV:

I wished that I had brought my camera out with me. It was the funniest sight to watch the small Alice run after Edward.

"Wow, my little sister is tough," Emmett laughed. Rosalie just smiled. Jasper was laughing with Emmett.

"Edward says she is feisty," I remarked. Jasper agreed.

"She is definitely that."

Once Alice tackled Edward, the Snow Ball Battle began. Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all on one team (the Dates) and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were on the other (the Siblings). I found this completely unfair…but Rosalie and Jasper were fast…so I hoped that they could help beat the Cullen siblings. We had 15 minutes to find a fort and make as many snowballs as we could. We were allowed to make our fort out of anything we wanted.

Jasper, Rose, and I wandered in the woods close to the house. We found a boulder that a few people could easily crouch behind. The boulder laid beside a large tree that could also give extra protection to us.

Soon, the fight began. I smothered Emmett in a plethora of snowballs; I was surprised that Alice was BARELY hit. Maybe we didn't want to be chased like Edward had been.

Rosalie and Jasper loved hitting Edward. Emmett hit me the most, and Edward hit me a few snowballs with a big goofy grin on his perfect face. I made a point to get Edward back.

Before I knew it, the fight was over. Jasper, Rosalie, and I beat the Cullen siblings. Emmett had taken off one of his white socks and flew it in the air. They surrendered.

All of us were freezing now. We all hurried back inside, hoping that Esme had something warm waiting for us. Of course, we were correct.

Esme had prepared blueberry strudels and vanilla cappuccinos for us all. Carlisle was asleep at the moment. Apparently he had to work all night tonight at the hospital. Esme told me that the icy roads made for a lot of special trips to the ER.

We all changed into warmer clothes. I picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a short-sleeved, black turtle neck. Alice swore to me that I looked like an emo kid. She was wearing a burgundy colored sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Her jeans were tucked into a new pair of tan snow boots. The sweater really complimented her hair color.

Alice and I hurried down the large living room on the backside of the house. A fire burned in the huge, stone fireplace. We stared out of the large bay window. Another snow storm was beginning to brew outside.

Edward entered with our tray of cappuccinos. He was wearing a navy blue turtle neck and black jeans. His hair looked messy, as always, but VERY nice. He set the tray on a coffee table and ran over to me. Edward picked me up in his arms and held me in the air. I giggled happily.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" I joked.

"Yes," he answered plainly. My heart stopped because he sounded serious.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You are not in my arms enough. That's what the matter is," he remarked. I began to breathe again. He put me back down and looked at me. Amusement rang in his eyes.

"Did you think something bad happened?"

"Yes. Don't scare me like that again," I threatened. He chuckled.

After a few minutes, everyone in the gang rejoined us in the living room. I crawled onto one of the ends of the couch with my drink and stared out the window at the heavy snowfall outside. Edward moved beside of me and nuzzled his head into my arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stayed there. Alice and Rosalie 'aw'-ed at us.

It was then when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.


	40. A Day Without Edward

Chapter 39

_I TOTALLY do not own any of the Twilight characters or series. You know that right?_

Chapter 39

Bella's POV:

Today was Edward's first day at the restaurant. He swore to me that he would just be getting trained today. Of course, Edward didn't seem nervous. He acted the same as he would any other day.

Carlisle almost forbade Edward from going to work. He said that the roads were hideous from the huge snow storms that we've been getting. Somehow Edward bargained with him and won. So, now, after a 12 hour shift, Edward was getting driven to work by his dad. Then Carlisle would visit Edward's grandmother for a few hours…. He warned Esme that he may take a nap at her house. Esme preferred it; she didn't want Carlisle out on the roads as well.

Once they were gone, I already felt lonely. Alice gave me her laptop to play with for a little while. I played solitaire for a few minutes and then exited off of the program. I set the computer down and moved around Alice's room nervously. She sat on her couch and watched Judge Judy. She turned around and eyed me.

"You are stupid. Go check your e-mail," she suggested. I nodded and ran back to the large bed that had the laptop setting on it.

I logged onto Yahoo and looked through about 40 e-mails. Lots of it was junk mail. I was surprised to see an e-mail from a _Nellie_. It certainly couldn't be MY Nellie could it? I clicked on it.

And to my surprise, it was from my Aunt Nellie. The e-mail read:

_Dear Isabella—this is the first e-mail I have ever sent. For some reason, Uncle George randomly had the urge to buy a computer. So he did. _

_After about an hour… I figured out how to send these pictures from Thanksgiving to you. Boy—that boyfriend of yours sure is hunky! I like the beefy men like that Edward was…too bad I didn't catch one myself!_

_You take care of yourself. And you hold onto that beefcake, you hear me??_

_Love,_

_Aunt Nellie_

I laughed at my stupid Aunt Nellie. I opened the files and stared at them. The pictures from Thanksgiving Day were beautiful and touching. Then, I realized that I hadn't gotten my disposable camera developed! Maybe I could do that tomorrow while Edward's at work…. Then I could surprise him! I prayed that the roads would be a little clearer by tomorrow.

I e-mailed Nellie back and then closed the computer. As soon as I did this, I saw my phone buzz while sitting on the wood bedside table. It made Alice jump. I flipped my phone open and read the message. My heart leaped when I saw that it was from my Edward.

_You have no idea how much I miss you right now. I'm on a break right now. When I get home, I swear… I will hug and kiss you as much as I want to! And you can't stop me! Love you, Edward_

I grinned like a sappy dope and began to reply:

_Trust me, I will NOT protest for once. I hope you're having a good day. : I love you. Bella _

Alice looked up from the couch. "Is that Edward?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

She laughed and said, "You're smiling really big and then you're almost hypervenalating!"

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. She snorted at me.

"You are in it deep, Bella," she remarked.

"Well—I just like to hear from my boyfriend? Is that a bad thing?" I snapped back. She rolled her eyes.

"You are goofy."

Soon, it was two o clock. Edward got off at 6:30. Today was going by SO slowly.

……………………………………

Alice decided to keep me pre-occupied for the day. So, she and I went through our dressers and closets trying on everything in sight. I hadn't realized how many pairs of pants or shirts I had that didn't fit me. Once we were both done with our wardrobes, Alice sighed deeply.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go shopping. Soon," she said plainly. I groaned.

"Seriously, Bella! We don't have as many clothes now! I need some clothes for Christmas time!"

"Why can't we get clothes for Christmas?"

"That doesn't suit me. I can't wait that long…" she sighed. I giggled because I knew it was the truth.

I checked the clock next to Alice's side of the bed. It read 4:56 PM! The day was going by quicker than I thought it would.

Soon, my phone began to ring again. It was Edward.

(What Edward says will be in **bold**…what Bella says will be in _italics_)

"**I love you."**

"_Why, hello to you two_."

"**I have been sent home early… so I'll be home sooner or later. Dad is on his way right now."**

"_Why have you been sent home early?"_

"**There's a large chance for another huge snow storm again… the restaurant doesn't want me getting stuck in town…." **

"_Wow. Well—how was your day today?"_

"**Freaking awesome… honestly, today made me consider not going to college. I've gotten a pay raise already… well—I did so well during training today that they let me begin cooking. And everything I cooked got top remarks… EVERYTHING!! The managers were amazed… apparently no beginner cook has done that before. So—I'm going to be making more money already. Now it will be about 1000 dollars every other week."**

"_Are you freaking serious??"_

"**I am very serious. They told me that the money will be getting better if I keep doing so well. I don't think I will be coming into work tomorrow though, well, if this storm seriously comes and hits…"**

"_Congratulations about the pay raise! That's AWESOME! I will have to give you a big awesome kiss once you get home…" _

"**I'll make dad speed home then…"**

"_No… be safe! If you're safe… you'll get an extra big kiss!!" _

Alice gagged when she heard that. I rolled my eyes.

"**Carlisle is here now. I will talk to you some more once I get home…. I love you so much, Bella**."

We said our good-byes and hung up.

"He'll be home soon," I told Alice. She nodded and started to head down the stairs to the kitchen. I followed behind.

I sat down and watched Emmett play some more of Mario. He kept losing level 14. Finally, I took the control from him.

"HEY!" he called out.

"Get over it," I remarked and began the level. In a matter of a few minutes, I beat it for him. He stared at me in amazement.

"Little sis—why don't you try the next level for me?" he asked, putting my head in a headlock.

"Sis?"

"Yeah, you'll marry Edward…it's a done deal…" he laughed, sticking his tongue out at me. My heart fluttered at the thought as I began the next level. Soon, I was done with it as well.

"There are just a few more levels after this until you face Bowser…would you be willing to help me?" Emmett pouted.

"Of course, I would. I'll even let you tell people that YOU beat the levels!" I offered. A big grin came across Emmett's face.

"Thanks, Bellsy," he teased.

"What the hell? _Bellsy?" _I laughed.

"You heard me…now PLAY!"

I continued playing without thinking. I was praying that Edward would make it home soon. I was beginning to really missed him…and Emmett smelled like a teenage boy that just got out of gym class.

Oh, please, Edward….. please come home soon….


	41. Untitled

Chapter 40

_Well, I did something that might make a lot of you didn't want me to… but it will all be alright. __I promise. Hope all of this makes sense! PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, I have a new story called "A New Start"…it's not an Edward/Bella story… but I think you guys will still like it. Go look at the prologue now! _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 40

Bella's POV:

I continued playing the game with Emmett. I heard the house phone ring through-out the house.

Alice yelled, "I'll get it!" from the kitchen. I heard her small feet patter over the floor in the kitchen as she answered the wall phone.

"Hello?" she greeted bubbly. Then, she called for Esme very urgently. Emmett told me to pause the game so we could overhear Esme's side of the conversation.

"Oh my goodness….are you two alright? Well—that's good…..where are you guys at?" we overheard her say. My heart stopped in my chest.

Alice walked like a zombie into the room. She had a straight face and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"What the heck is going on, Ally?" Emmett asked, using Alice's nickname.

"Mom's talking to dad right now. Apparently they had a little bit of an accident tonight…"

I stopped breathing. Emmett tensed up.

"Dad came out okay… but Edward got a little beat up."

I want to die. I swear I do.

"Alice, you better continue talking or I will beat you up a little," Emmett threatened.

"Fine…fine…I wasn't saying much before because Bella is currently the color of the snow on the ground. Well, whatever… Carlisle was saying that… well, that a car hit them on the passengers side. They were going through an intersection. The car was turning right when they were going…the car put on the brakes and then barely hit the side of their car. Edward doesn't have any fatal injuries…"

"So, he's not dead?" I piped in. Alice nodded. I was able to breathe a LITTLE bit then.

"No, he's not dead. Dad said his right side was bruised and cut up pretty bad, and apparently he broke his ankle. That's it. Dad walked out of it with a freaking whiplash!" Alice exclaimed. The sides of her mouth rose a little bit.

Esme walked into the room, looking calmer than I would be if I were in her shoes.

"Get on your shoes and coats, quick. Carlisle says that Edward is wanting Bella badly right now… so, hurry up," Esme called. We all jumped up and ran toward our shoes. We put them on as quickly as we could. Soon, we were out the door in a minute's time.

As if Esme was reading my mind, she said, "Carlisle says that we go through the backside over to the hospital. The hospital isn't in the city limits."

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

"Since I'll be going slowly, I'd say about 45 minutes. Sleep a little while, Bella," she suggested.

Emmett was sitting in the middle of Alice and I. He noticed that I was a little sleepy and said, "You can lay your head on my shoulder."

"Thanks. No offense—but I wish your shoulder was Edward's shoulder," I murmured quietly.

"Nah, its fine. I get that a lot," he joked. I snorted and rested my head on his hard shoulder. Edward's shoulder was strong…but was more comfortable.

…………

Soon, my hard pillow was removed from underneath my head. My eyes flew open. I realized that we were at the hospital, and Emmett was scooting out the other side. I yawned and unbuckled to slide out of the seat.

The air chipped at my skin. Alice waited for me before we walked in together. We linked arms as we made it up the ramp into the hospital doors.

According to the front desk, Edward was on the third floor. Emmett grinned evilly when he realized that we would have to go into the elevator.

"Emmett…" Esme warned.

So, I climbed into the stainless silver elevator…preparing to punch Emmett. On our short ride up, he jumped numerous times. My stomach lurched when the elevator slowed down because of it. Luckily, nothing came up.

When the doors opened to the third floor, we saw Carlisle waiting near the elevator. He was in his doctor's uniform already and he looked perfectly fine and dandy. There were a few scratches on his arm. It made me want to cry, already.

He led us to the room 319. I walked in and saw my precious Edward asleep in a large hospital bed. He looked like a battered angel.

"He's just rather beat up. All of the doctors think that he should stay here for a few nights, but he's perfectly fine. His ankle was just barely broken and he has a lot of bruises and scratches on his right side. I am grateful that I realized that we would be hit, so I tried to yank him away the best I could," Carlisle explained. He seemed so professional right now.

"Has he been asleep for a while?" Esme asked, softly. Everyone seemed calmer than I was.

"Yeah, for an hour or so…he's doing quite well," said Carlisle. He looked at me now, "He's missed you so badly though. He's stuck between wanting you here with him and wishing that you couldn't see him like this."

I aw-ed. "I've seen him get sick before, I've seen him when he hit his head really hard… I think this won't be too bad." I tried to smile. I wanted to see Edward's shining topaz eyes so badly.

Without asking, I moved over to Edward's sleeping form. I touched his left hand lovingly and caressed it. I carefully brought his pale hand and rubbed it on my cheek. I closed my eyes. To my surprise, I felt his cool hand enclose around mine.

I opened my eyes and found Edward's beautiful eyes gleaming back at me. He had the little grin on his face that made me happy inside.

"I'm glad to see you here," he said quietly.

"I'm not glad to see you here," I responded with a smile.

"You don't want to see me?" he said, his brows furrowed.

"I'd love to see you anywhere…except in a hospital," I explained. He grinned at me again. "So—how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm a little sore, but I feel great now that you're here," he complimented.

"Are you okay? You're not like…all…screwed up now, are you?" I asked, slowly.

"Screwed up? Do you mean too paranoid to go ride in the car?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not too paranoid. What happened earlier was inevitable, neither dad nor I could help it. It was just an accident…nothing more. Anyway, I bet if I had been driving, we would have been fine. I would have been going so fast that the man wouldn't have even been close!" he giggled. He groaned in pain soon after though.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked, feeling panicky.

"It hurts to laugh. Want to see my 'injuries'?" he asked curiously. I slightly nodded and came around to the right side of the bed. He motioned for me to push the covers down. I tried not to blush when I saw that he was in his boxers… although, I stopped the heat when I realized what his normally perfect, and white legs looked like. There were large bandages wrapped around certain spots and almost all of the rest of his leg and bruises starting to form.

"How bad are the cuts?" I said quietly as I looked at one of the bandages.

"Go ahead and look under one, I don't think you'll get into trouble," Edward said. I hesitated, but I did anyway. What I found inside was not pretty… I began to feel woozy when I saw the remnants of the blood.Tears slowly began to form in my eyes. I ignored them; now was not the time to cry like a baby.

All I could remember was saying, "Oh Edward." After that, it was all black.


	42. Life in the Hospital

Chapter 41

_This chapter has been edited a lot… if there are any typos, please excuse them. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. LOVE YOU ALL! Please review!_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I've been asked a lot if there will be a lemon scene…and sadly, the answer is no. I would be unable to write a lemon to save my life! I'm still rather young… and I don't want any lemons in my story to sound stupid. So, I'm just not going to. I'm sorry. _

_P.P.S. I have a new fanfiction called "A New Start"... I only have 2 reviews on it and I think it's pretty good! I beg of you, please read it. It's only 2 chapters right now. Please read it and review. Make my day like you normally do, please? You can find it on my profile._

Chapter 41

Bella's POV:

The next day

Edward was healing up perfectly. The bruises had turned a dark shade of purple and the cuts were still gross looking, but he seemed like he was feeling a little better. Edward was doing all he could to make sure I wasn't around any hints of blood. I hadn't realized that I never told Edward about how I get dizzy around the smell of blood.

Carlisle checked up on Edward frequently. He had told him that he would have to stay a few more nights in the hospital (as long as he was doing as well as he was), and then he could go home. Both of us were relieved by it… I didn't like being in the hospital with him. Mostly because I slept on the cot all night…and it was _very _uncomfortable. Edward offered to scoot over every night so I could sleep with him, but I always said no because I was afraid that I would accidentally kick him or something. He had told me that he would kick me back.

Edward turned the TV while I read on my cot. The air conditioner by the window blew out cool air on me, making me kind of chilly.

"Bella….." he said in his whiny voice, sounding a little like Cartman from South Park.

"Yes, sugar?"

"Will you _please _join me up in my bed? I haven't got to hold you for two entire days and I'm about to go insane because of it," Edward begged. He stuck out his bottom lip, trying to pout.

I sighed deeply.

"Will Carlisle yell at me?" I asked plainly.

"I don't think he will as long as you're not hurting me," he answered honestly. I hesitated and then threw my book down.

"Oh what the hell…" I said while crossing over to his left side. He scooted himself over carefully. I stood next to him, making sure he wasn't hurting himself or anything. I wouldn't crawl into the bed beside him until he was ready. Once he was situated, he held his arms open for me. I laughed while rolling my eyes and then moved beside him.

"You have to promise me that if I hurt you in any way…that you will throw me off of the bed and across the room," I said once I was close to him. Oh, I hadn't realized how much I missed this. I inhaled his beautiful scent into my lungs. God, I hoped Carlisle wouldn't get mad…because I wasn't sure if I would be able to pull myself away from him again.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I promise I will do that," he murmured into my hair, throwing a shiver down my spine. I looked at his pale arms that had a few ugly bruises on them. He hugged me closer to him. His arms shook just slightly; I figured he was hurting himself to hold me close…which pained me to think about.

Carlisle knocked on the door quietly; it startled me. He peeked inside just as I jumped off of the bed and fell onto the hard floor underneath. Both Carlisle and Edward laughed their asses off. I glared my iciest glare I could produce at them. Their thick laughter rang throughout the room.

"You know Bella—it's okay if you lie in the bed with him…as long as he's not hurting… then its fine," he said through chuckles.

I laid down on my back while I was still on the floor. The cool tiles felt fabulous to me.

"I just came in to say that Edward…you'll be starting physical therapy today…especially because your ankle is looking excellently better," Carlisle told. Edward nodded. Almost right after Carlisle finished his sentence, a short, skinny woman in navy blue scrubs walked in. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, you can call me Tina. I'll be helping you today with physical therapy," her squeaky, nasally voice said. My ears rang once she finished her sentence.

"Okay, ma'am, what do you want me to do?" Edward responded happily. Carlisle grinned and left.

"Well, you ARE wearing pants or something, right?" she made sure.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then… we're going to try and see if you can move your left leg," Tina explained. Edward nodded. I got up off of the floor and stood beside the bed. She instructed me to help him sit up. While he was moving, I could see a large bruise on the small of his back that was a deep purple. It made my stomach churn. I didn't like seeing Edward so beat up; I was beginning to miss his beautiful pale skin.

He sat on the end of the bed while paying attention to the squeaky-voiced Tina. She asked him to try and bend his leg and straighten it repeatedly. He did this slowly while gritting his teeth. I figured his leg hurt more than I expected. I rubbed his shoulder tenderly, trying to remind him that I was there for him. He looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"Keep working, love," I whispered into his ear. He continued on, looking very determined. I was so proud of him; he was handling this all so very well.

The next task that Tina requested was that Edward made a round through the hallways of the 3rd floor. He groaned when she said this. The look his face showed me that his legs were aching at the moment.

"I brought a walker for you to lean on," she said, pulling the medal contraption into the room from the hallway. He looked at it in disgust.

"I am _not _walking on that," he said, looking repulsed at it.

"Mr. Cullen, please… it'll be the best for you," she tried.

"I would put all of my body weight on my petite girlfriend before I would walk with that. I am NOT an old man. Wouldn't crutches work?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"We have crutches. It'd be harder and more painful for you," Tina said, drawing out those last few words.

"I don't care. It'd be better than my self-image being destroyed," he remarked back. She sighed deeply but kept a tight smile on her face. She left the room to get the crutches from some other part of the hospital. We were left alone in silence.

"I wish you didn't see me like this," he finally said. "I am pitiful. I want to look stronger than this to you."

"You are strong. I would have screamed and cried the entire time if I had been in a wreck that was bad enough to land me in the hospital!"

"It wasn't that bad though. The other car HAD its brakes on and it was just sliding. I don't know what dad was doing… but he nailed us. And yes, it hurt… but it could have been so much worse… but what I don't get is that dad walked out with a neck that hurt a little and that's it! I came out as if I was a glass doll!" he droned. He began shaking so slightly that I could barely see. I took him carefully into my arms and laid his head onto my chest.

"I just am tired of being hurt…" he murmured.

"You've only been hurt for one night," I joked back.

"Doesn't matter. I already am tired of it," he responded.

Tina returned now with a pair of crutches. Edward took forever to get up, and it wasn't because he was hurting either. I knew he was doing it on purpose to aggravate me, which it did. Today was going to be long.


	43. One Day More

Chapter 42

_Ah… this chapter has lots of fluff in it. Hopefully you will like it. I promise—things will move on quicker than you think...Christmas will be coming up in Forks!! _

_Have a great night/day! _

_Please review._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

* * *

Chapter 42

Bella's POV:

Edward's physical therapy had been going exceptionally well. Nurse Tina was so aggravated with Edward. He did everything he could to make her not like him…mostly; he was stubborn about everything she asked him to do. She kept trying to get him to use the walker but he always said no.

Tomorrow was Edward's last day in the hospital. His ankle was healing much better than the rest of his body. His legs were still blue and purple in lots of spots.

Edward had sent me to the gift shop in the hospital today to rent some movies for us to watch tonight. All of the rooms had a DVD player inside and any of the patients could rent movies in the little shop.

Alice decided to come with me to help pick out movies while Jasper stayed in the room with Edward. Alice and Jasper had gotten permission from the hospital to stay a little later than the end of visitation hours. Good thing Carlisle was one of the best doctors in that hospital…

"We should get some movies that they wouldn't like…" she suggested with a mischievous grin on her face. I smirked at her.

"Edward would love anything I picked out," I answered, sounding a little too proud.

"Oh, yeah? Let's rent _Hairspray_ then and see what he says," she challenged while picking it off of one of the shelves. The sparkly title shimmered in the light. I grinned, knowing that Edward wouldn't care.

"That's fine. I know that he doesn't love that movie," I lied.

We decided on that and _Sweeney Todd, _and the first _Tomb Raider _movie. When we arrived back at the room, Edward was asleep and Jasper was watching a soccer game on television.

"He's asleep already? We've been gone for 20 minutes at the most!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well… one of the nurses came in to check on him… and he wasn't feeling too well. Turns out that he has a fever and he was dehydrated… so, they hooked him up with some meds," Jasper explained. My stomach turned upside down.

"Do they know if he is ill?" I peeped out.

"No. They are running some tests though. They wondered if one of his cuts was infected or something… but they mostly speculate that he may have the flu or a cold or something," Jasper responded.

"Well… um, that sucks," Alice murmured. I handed Alice the movies then moved over to Edward's side. He was so peaceful looking. I stroked his pale cheek softly. His topaz eyes fluttered open. They glittered when I realized that I was beside him.

"Hi," he croaked out uneasily.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Aggravated," he answered. His voice sounded a little stronger.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I may be sick. I'm ready to get out of here," he answered. I smirked.

"Well, hopefully you're not. I'm ready for you to get out of here too," I giggled.

Alice cleared her throat, "Come on Jasper… let's go to the Coke machines and then go harass Dad."

He nodded and followed her out the door, leaving us alone. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around him as carefully as I could. He returned the favor. Finally, he let go. I stared at him in confusion.

"If I'm sick, I don't want you to catch anything," he explained.

"Of course you would say that," I laughed and rolled my eyes. I surprised him with a big kiss on the lips. And he surprised me by returning the passion. When I backed away for air, he grinned happily.

"You never cease to amaze me," Edward smiled, making the heat rise to my face.

A nurse entered the room silently. We directed our attention at her.

"Mr. Cullen, we have the results of the tests now," she said quietly.

"And?" both Edward and I said in unison.

"You have the flu," she stated. We both groaned loudly. "We're asking if you could just stay tonight and tomorrow night for this… then if you're in pretty good shape, we'll send you back home. Is that too bad?"

"I'd prefer to be back home now," he tried to argue.

"That was orders from your father," she said with a straight face. I snorted, knowing that Edward was defeated.

"That's fine," Edward sighed. She smiled, nodded and left. Alice and Jasper walked in following the nurse's exit.

"So—what's going on?" Alice asked while setting their drinks and snacks down on the little bedside table.

"He has the flu and has to stay here tomorrow night," I answered for him. Just as I finished my sentence, Alice's phone rang playing "Time to Dance" by Panic at the Disco as the ringtone. She answered it.

"Hey Rosalie. What's the matter? You did WHAT?" Alice exclaimed, eyes widened and a slight grin was beginning to show on her petite face. She mouthed 'she dyed her hair blonde' to us. All of our chins dropped. "Well, why did you do that? Cause Emmett said something about how he likes blondes?? THAT'S the reason? Haven't you noticed that he's an idiot? Do you like it? Oh, well, I'm glad you like it. Well—listen, I gotta go. We'll see you later. Bye."

"Why did she dye her hair blonde??" Jasper said. His eyes were the size of golf balls.

"Cause of my idiot brother," Alice answered.

"Sounds like my sister is an idiot, as well," Jasper remarked.

I looked at the amused Edward and said, "Please, Edward, please never dye your hair blonde."

"Oh, really? I think I would look fabulous with beach blonde hair," he responded with a lisp. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Let's pop in a movie…PLEASE," Jasper flinched at the image of Edward with blonde hair.

"We're going to watch HAIRSPRAY first!" Alice exclaimed happily, sticking the pink DVD in the player. Jasper groaned sadly, while Edward was quiet. Alice turned around and gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" Edward asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You like _Hairspray_?" Alice asked, looking amazed.

"Yeah. It's alright," he answered plainly. Jasper stared at him.

"Are you gay?" Jasper peeped.

"I swear—if I wasn't in a hospital bed, I would strangle you right now," Edward mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and moved over to his left side. I carefully crawled into bed with him; of course, I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up close. I knew that he was clean, but he didn't have his normal cologne on. However, I loved his smell. I could smell this for forever and would be absolutely content.

He rested his arms around my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said so quietly that only I could hear him. I rubbed his chest lovingly.

"Gross, you two are disgusting," Alice gagged. We both ignored her.

Finally, the opening beats to "Good Morning Baltimore" began. I leaned up and began to watch the movie. Tonight would be a fun night.

…..

The next few movies passed quicker than we thought. We saved _Sweeney Todd _for the last, and Edward fell asleep almost near the end. I hadn't noticed this until I heard a light snore from behind me. I smirked at him. Alice and Jasper were holding back chuckles as well.

Carlisle knocked softly on the door. He was working night shifts tonight.

"He's asleep already?" he grinned. According to the clock, it was only 10:30. We all nodded. "How's he feeling?"

"He hasn't said anything for a while, daddy. He had eaten some food from the cafeteria around sevenish…and he didn't puke it back up, so I guess he's alright," Alice explained.

"That's good. Bella, does he feel hot to you?" Carlisle asked me. I felt his forehead as carefully as I could, I didn't want to wake him up. He was too warm.

"Yeah. It may be from me laying up on him though," I suggested.

"I don't think that you're the cause, but, I'm sure you're not helping anything. Alice, Jasper, I think it'd be best if you went on home," Carlisle told. They nodded and began to gather their things up. "Bella, will you watch over him for me?"

"Absolutely, Doc. Can I have a washcloth, please?" I asked. He gave me a strange look. "Oh! Well, I want to put a cool washcloth on his head so he can cool down some."

Carlisle winked at me. "Sure thing… I'll be back in a second."

The sound of the door closing made Edward wake up.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked drowsily.

"Yes. Keep on resting. You'll need it," I urged.

"Well—I would, other than I have to pee," he said. Alice and Jasper hugged us and left then. I wish they didn't have to go.

"Do you need any help getting up to the bathroom?" I offered. He turned a light shade of pink and shook his head no.

"Just make sure I don't fall… I guess that's all… God, I hate being so damn weak," he growled. I kissed his forehead as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Don't hate that. You have no idea how much I love being able to take care of you," I whispered into his ear. He nuzzled his head into the crook my neck.

"I love you… I'm so lucky," said Edward.

"I love you too. Please remember how nice I've been to you whenever I get sick," I joked. The grin I loved so much appeared on his beautifully perfect face.

"Come on… I don't want to wet my pants," he hurried. I giggled.

"You'd have to get down on the ground and clean that up… cleaning up pee is where I draw the line," I laughed as I helped him move over to the bathroom. Luckily, it was right across from his bed, so it was very easy to get to.

It took him a minute or so to use the restroom. He washed his hands and limped back towards the bed, of course, I had to have my arms wrapped around his waist…. 'steadying him'. Of course, I just liked holding onto him.

"Good grief… it's hot in here," he said as he crawled back into bed.

"No, you just have a fever."

Just as I said that, Carlisle entered with a white washcloth.

"Sorry that took so long, Bella… I had to chase down on of the maids to get it. Then she was like 'that patient has to wait their turn' and ah, it was a mess. Oh—Edward… how are you feeling, son?" Carlisle blabbered.

"I'm really hot feeling right now and my stomach hurts a little bit. But it's not unbearable," Edward answered. Carlisle felt his forehead.

"Does your throat hurt?"

"No."

"That's a good sign. I think that you have a mild case of the flu—nothing severe… but I may as well let you stay here for a day more. Bella… do you want to go back home? Esme had sent me a text on my break saying that she'd come and pick you up if you wanted to return," Carlisle offered.

I looked at Edward, hoping that he would protest. "You can go if you want," he said with a sad tone. Damn him and all his sweetness.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. I'm staying here as long as Edward is," I said with a slight grin. He sighed in relief. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty then, well, I'll tell her. Take good care of him, Bella," Carlisle said and headed towards the door. "Goodnight you guys… I won't be back in for the rest of the night. Call for me if something is wrong." We waved at each other and then he left.

"So….. Why did he bring you a washcloth?" Edward asked curiously.

"Cause you have a fever," I said as I walked into the bathroom, ran cool water over it, rang the washcloth out, and then folded it evenly. I moved back towards him and made him take off his shirt.

"What the hell?" he said. I marveled at his perfectly-sculpted chest for a second, God, I hope I don't drool. Finally, I snapped myself out of it and began to rub his chest with the cool cloth. His breath stopped at the sensation. I stopped to make sure that he was okay. "It's cold…"

"I'm sorry… but, you do have a fever. Do you want to cover up?" I asked.

"Yeah; I think so," he answered, slowly lifting the blankets up and over his pajama bottoms. He turned the television on and picked Nick at Nite to watch. "The Cosby Show" was playing. I placed the washcloth onto his forehead. I went to my big suitcase that Alice had brought me and chose out a small nightgown, panties, and bra to wear.

"Edward… I'm going to shower quickly before I get into bed with you. Keep the cloth on your forehead, okay?" I said. He gave me a thumbs up sign.

I entered the small hospital bathroom and started a warm shower.

…….

About 20 minutes later, I exited the steamy bathroom and made it back towards Edward's bed. Now, "Roseanne" was playing on the television. Edward's topaz eyes watched me as I made my way into bed with him. He looked sleepy.

The wash cloth was still on his forehead, just like I asked. I removed it and gave him a kiss where it once was. I softly rubbed the cloth over his neck, shoulders and the top of his perfect chest. I kissed wherever the cloth had left its trail. A light growl rumbled deep within his chest.

"That is very nice Bella," he said lightly. "Thank you. Now, how can I return the favor?"

"Give me a back-rub," I laughed. He chuckled and agreed. I sat up in front of him and moved my wet hair over my shoulder. He carefully and lovingly rubbed all over my back, not missing a spot at all. It was bliss. I hadn't realized how tense I had been.

"Sweetie… I hate to say this, but I'm really, really tired. Can I finish this in the morning?" he said groggily. I snorted and looked at the clock. It was 1:25 in the morning already?!

"That sounds absolutely fabulous. Thank you my love," I told him. He smiled at me gratefully and quickly moved back into his pillow. I moved beside him, curling one of my legs over his and I wrapped my arm over his chest. He held me closely to him.

"Bella… you have the most beautiful eyes in the world," he complimented while staring at me.

"Why would you say that? I mean—they're the color of poop," I joked at him. He snorted.

"Poop? You sound like a four-year old," he laughed.

"I think I'll always be a child at heart…" I answered with a straight tone. He rubbed my back softly, making me sleepy. My eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"Bella… you are the light in my life. After all you've done for me, I promise to make sure that every dream of yours will come true. I love your poopy eyes…I just… love you."

That was the last thing I heard that night. That made my dreams full of happiness and Edward. So, everything was good.


	44. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 43

_I don't own Twilight. Duh. :P_

_Love you,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 43

Edward's POV:

I _hate _the hospital with a fiery passion… no one could ever understand how much I hate it. I despise all the nurses and doctors (except my dad of course). They're all so damn stupid here…they don't give a shit and they don't like Bella staying with me all the time.

Of course, I was so lucky to have my dad working here. I could get almost anything I wanted…

But there was one thing that dad could never bring me from the cafeteria or a lobby… and that was Bella. I was _so _lucky to have her. I watched her sleep every night. She was always so exhausted from watching over me all day, so I got my turn to watch over her all night. I loved how her chestnut hair curled at the very bottom of her lower back and how her nose twitched a little while she slumbered. I always made sure to hold her as close to me as possible. We fit together like the perfect puzzle.

Although, tonight was a little different than the first few nights I was at the hospital. I was so tired. I fell asleep soon after Bella did and slept like a bump on a log all night. I was pleased to have woken up before Bella. She was still laid out peacefully over my chest; her hair was sprawled out to the side. She was angelic.

Of course, she somehow sensed that I was watching her and woke up. Her beautiful chocolate eyes stared at me lazily. She grinned slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Nothing…" I responded, trying to sound innocent. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"How are you feeling, my love?" asked Bella.

"I'm feeling pretty good this morning…nothing hurts. I think you're making me heal faster," I chuckled. Her face changed colors a little.

I kissed her forehead lovingly and nuzzled my face into her hair. She smelt like a bouquet of roses to me.

Someone knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door and opened it then. I smelled cheap coffee and biscuits and gravy. My mouth (surprisingly) watered at the aromas. I heard Bella's stomach rumble with hunger as well.

"Room service," the nurse said, sarcastically.

"It smells delicious," Bella complimented and carefully sat up over my right leg. She hopped off of the hospital bed and headed for the cart with the breakfast on it. She grabbed two plates and two glasses of milk. The nurse left us alone once more, knowing she had lots of more stops to make.

"Why didn't you get coffee?" I asked as I began to eat.

"Because you may still have that fever," she answered, plainly. Well—that made sense…hot coffee would make me miserable.

We ate our breakfast together in bed while watching an old game show on TV. We weren't exactly sure but we believed it to be "the Dating Game". I set both of our plates on the bedside table, then; I hugged Bella closely to me. She buried one of her arms behind my back and laid her other on my chest. She rested her head onto my chest.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet," I complimented her quietly. I felt the hairs on her arm stand up and small goose bumps began to form. WOW… did I have that much of an effect on her?

"What about Rosalie?"

ROSALIE?? HA! How could she even compare to Bella?

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. She's beautiful."

"She's _pretty_…. But not beautiful," I hissed. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes...the chocolate eyes that I could drown in…

Alice suddenly barged in the door. Both Bella and I jumped up in the air quickly…

"ALICE!!" we called in unison.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" she responded, just as loudly. Emmett followed in from behind her. He saw me and grinned a big goofy smile… He was up to something.

"Edwardddddddddddddddd…." He said slowly, and his arms opened up. I groaned loudly, knowing that I was about to be embraced. He bolted over and wrapped me up into a hug, strangling me. Bella's glorious laughter and Alice's obnoxious laughing filled the room up.

I heard Emmett say, "Oh, brother…I have missed you and your pricky-personality these past few days… oh, man; I hope you're feeling better… I missed you!" while he hugged me.

"You too, Emmett," I said in a flat tone. Finally, he let go…allowing me to breathe again.

"Time to go home," Alice stated plainly.

"What?" I smiled… I prayed and hoped that she wasn't lying.

"Yeah, you're already checked out. Dad had came in and decided that you might as well go home. He could take care of you there… does that sound cool?" Alice explained.

I was trying my best to not jump up for joy. FINALLY! I can return to my house. Bella jumped up and began to throw our things together once more. I carefully stole a pair of boxers, jeans, and a long sleeved shirt from the clothes that were being thrown around the room by Bella. Alice helped her pack while Emmett switched on the football game.

"Taking a shower…" I said as I limped towards the bathroom.

"You need any help in there?" Emmett offered, his eyes never left the television screen.

"Are you kidding me??" I said, appalled at the image.

"Nope. I would love to clean your ass for you……..although, I'm pretty sure that Bella would like to clean something else for you in the shower," Emmett said. Bella gasped and turned bright red at the sexual innuendo. She grabbed a pillow and began hitting him over and over again on the head. He yelled. I rolled my eyes and limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I made sure it was locked so Emmett couldn't surprise me. I turned on the water to a comfortable temperature and began to undress. I grabbed a towel and laid it on top of my clothes. My legs ached and were still bruised. I was told by Dad to try and stand up in the shower, but if my leg began to hurt too badly, to just sit down on the little stool thing in the back of the shower.

I bathed myself and got out quickly. I didn't want to be in the shower too long. Drying off and putting clothes back on was so very hard. It hurt to put my underpants and pants on, especially. I'm sure if I told Bella that, she would say something like 'leave them off then'. I smirked just thinking about it.

Finally, I came back into the old hospital room. Bella was already ready and was brushing her beautiful brown hair. She wore an old zip-up hoodie of mine and a pair of skinny jeans. A plain black pair of ballet-flats was on her feet. She placed a jeweled headband in her radiant hair to complete it all. Bella finally realized that I was staring at her, turning her a bright shade of pink.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"You."

Alice turned around (she was in front of the window, looking at the view of a forest) and said, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Bella turned even darker then. Emmett cranked the television's volume up. You could definitely hear the roar of the crowd now.

"Come on… let's get Edward home," Alice finally muttered. She picked up mine and Bella's bag and began to head for the door. Bella moved over to my side.

"Do you need any help, my dearest?" she asked kindly. I shook my head no. She caught me by surprise by leaning up and kissing me fully on the lips. I had never had such a feeling before… it felt as if I was walking through the clouds of Heaven. I could feel the blood pump through my body quicker than any kiss before this one. It was amazing.

She finally backed away, leaving her plump lips even heavier.

"Come on, you two horny teenagers!" Emmett called.

Both of us blushed as we slowly walked down to my little Volvo… this car was my other pride and joy (the first being Bella). It glimmered in the dim light of the parking garage. The air outside was crisp and cool. There were still piles of snow around every corner.

I eased into the backseat of the car, while Bella sat down beside me. Emmett climbed into the drivers seat and Alice called shotgun.

"EMMETT'S driving??" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "What of it?'

"I'm sure to be in another car wreck if he's driving!!" I complained. I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Drama queen," Alice muttered.

"HEY!" I said, sounding a little too close to Cartman from "South Park". Bella snorted.

……………………………………..

Soon we were home… Carlisle informed me that the restaurant said I could have one week off after the wreck…for stress issues. I was grateful for that because my leg was aching non-stop. I figured I had just been standing up on it too long today; Carlisle guessed that too. He scolded me for doing so, as well.

Esme had bombarded me with hugs and kisses and hot cocoa once I stepped through the threshold of the house.

And before I could protest…Alice had whisked Bella away to go Christmas shopping together. I couldn't wait to shop for Bella; however, I was not sure what to get her.


	45. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 44

_This is mostly just girly shopping... hope it's not horrible. I don't own Twilight. _

_Love, _

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 44

Bella's POV:

Almost as soon as I walked back into the Cullen home, Alice unwillingly pulled me out. As she dragged me out towards her little yellow car, she said "Christmas shopping time."

"We just got back home though," I tried to argue.

"Don't care. I just know that if I don't drag you out sooner or later…you'll never go out. Anyway, I need new winter boots," Alice protested to my complaint. I just sighed and got into the passenger's seat. "So, what are you going to get Edward for Christmas?"

She asked that once we were in the car and beginning to pull out of the driveway. I saw Edward walk out onto the front doorstep, staring at the car looking confused. It made my heart break a little. I wanted to spend more time with him. Well, Emmett and Jasper would keep him busy. I wasn't sure were Rosalie was.

"Woo-hoo….Bella? Where are you? Is it naptime already?" Alice asked, running one of her hands in front of my face while keeping the other on the wheel. I shook my head, trying to wake myself up.

"Oh…sorry… well, I'm not exactly sure what to get Edward," I said sadly.

"Well—that sucks… what do you want him to get you?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her small pixie face.

"A ring," I remarked without thinking about it first. Then, she yanked the car down into an old abandoned driveway, unbuckled, and turned to me with a shocked look on her face. I groaned. I am such a dumbass….

"WHAT kind of ring?" she yelled with a large smile. We looked like teenage girls gossiping about boys.

"_You know what kind of ring…_" I hissed quietly through gritted teeth.

Her scream pierced my ears as it rattled through the car. She started hopping up and down in her seat and clapping.

"YOU WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHER! YOU WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHER!" she squealed with delight. I felt heat rise into my cheeks.

"Please Alice, please don't tell him… I don't want to pressure him into anything. I really don't…" I begged.

"You wouldn't be pressuring him into jack crap… I promise you that, Bells. I'm not sure if he's 1000 marriage material just yet; but Edward is known for surprising me."

"I pray that Edward is marriage material; I mean, this may sound very cliché, but… I think Edward is the one for me, Alice," I said very hesitantly.

"AW! Bella, I love you!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too, Alice. Please don't tell him, promise me!!" I demanded desperately.

"Of course I wouldn't tell him! I know I may have a big mouth….but marriage is too fabulous of a subject to blab about," she giggled and started the car back up. I turned on the radio to a holiday channel…hoping that the marriage convo wouldn't come back up.

One of my favorite Christmas songs popped up on the radio. It was "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey. Now, all I could think about was Edward…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Edward would never really understand that I didn't LOVE getting presents. I mean—they were nice to receive… but trinkets and gifts weren't what I really desired. I just wanted to be with Edward until the day I died.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I pictured myself in a beautiful white wedding dress and him in a snazzy tux. My hair would be in an up-do with the veil stuck onto the back of my head. Edward would be smiling his infamous grin and he would still dazzle me.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. "Quit day-dreaming about my brother and come on…time to shop till you drop!!" We were at the mall already. I must have been thinking for a long time.

I knew she meant that literally. We walked quickly and entered the warm mall. There was a plethora of people moving around the mall. I could feel the holiday static in the air…that feeling was like no other. I always loved Christmas time; Aunt Nellie made it quite a memory back in Georgia. I was excited to spend this Christmas with Edward.

Next to the entrance was the store: Spencers. The windows were dark and covered in different bags and shirts.

"Wanna go in?" Alice asked. I shrugged and nodded. This store was better than Victoria's Secret. There were things I'd actually think about wearing in this black store. Songs by Disturbed were playing in the store when we came in…

"Hey, welcome to Spencers," the man behind the counter greeted. We nodded at the man. He had about 4 piercings in one ear and his lip was pierced as well and he was reading a magazine with pictures of Slipknot on the front. I normally was not affected by people's appearances…but I had to admit that the man was rather intimidating.

I searched through the store, trying to find something to get Edward. I had no idea about what sizes he wore or anything! I was pleased that I had Alice with me, she could help me some.

I groaned when I heard Alice squeal at sex toys. I got her by the back of her hoodie and dragged her out. The scary man noticed and snorted at us.

Once we were out of the loud music, I got my phone out and called Edward. Alice rolled her eyes and headed into Bath and Body Works.

(A/N: Edward**bold**_**, **_Bella_italics) _

"**Bella?"**

"_Hey Edward… I've been meaning to ask you—what do you want for Christmas?"_

"**I want nothing. I got everything and more than I ever wanted when I found you."**

"_DAMN IT EDWARD! That was really sweet…but I'm being serious. No sappy answers to make me say aw."_

"**FINE! Wait—did Alice kidnap you to the mall again?"**

"_Yes. She seems to enjoy this keeping me captive idea."_

"**Well, I can't blame her. You are quite fun to be around. Anyway… hmm… what I want for Christmas… I think I want a pair of socks." **

"_EDWARD!"_

"**Fine… seriously… um, maybe a new pair of Converse? And some new clothes…I need clothes. Um… maybe some new music to play?" **

"_Music? Like…sheet music? Do you play piano?" _

"**Yeah. Didn't I tell you that?" **

"_I'm pretty sure you didn't…well…thanks…that'll help me out some. I think Alice wanted me to get you a sex toy or something…"_

"**EWWWWWWWWWWWW! My SISTER said that?? My BABY sister? GROSS!" **

"_Yes, I know. I dragged her out though, just for you. Well, here she comes… I love you with all my heart and soul, Edward."_

"**You are my everything, Bella. I'll see you later."**

"_Later."_

Alice already had 2 bags full of lotion. She decided she would give some of this to Esme and Rosalie. I figured I would get some of the lotions and perfumes as well.

We decided to head into Hollister. I preferred to not get any clothes from this store… but Alice wanted to shop here. I noticed a shirt that seemed like something Edward would wear. It was a dark blue, button up pinstriped shirt. Alice saw me eyeing the shirt.

"Edward would like that," she promised. So, I decided to buy it. She got Emmett a coat while we were in Hollister and Jasper a bottle of the Hollister cologne.

Next, we went into Hot Topic. The man behind the counter nodded at us and then began talking to another customer. He wore a black Santa hat, rather than the traditional red one.

Lots of different examples of t-shirts decorated the brick walls in the store. I saw a shirt with the Super Mario Bros. logo on it…and I already began to laugh. Alice noticed it too.

"We are so buying Emmett and Jasper one," she giggled. I agreed. I found a new pair of Converse for Edward and bought him a new pair of laces to go with it. They had the little heart grenades on them from the "American Idiot" album by Green Day. I felt like he'd like those…

Alice groaned when I pulled her into a book store. I felt like I remembered this store having sheet music in the very back of the shop. Luckily, I was right. There were about two long shelves of sheet music for pianos. As a fanatic for Broadway musicals, I picked out songbooks like "Phantom of the Opera" and "Sweeney Todd". I also picked out one book that was the best of Broadway. I saw a copy of Gaston Leroux's "Phantom of the Opera" in the store and realized that I had left mine back in Georgia when I moved. I picked it up and bought all of the books. Alice bought her mom a copy of that book as well and got her dad a book on vampires. She told me that he's always been really interested in vampires… so, I picked him out an old vampire novel that I read many years ago. That could be my Christmas gift for him right now.

I needed to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme gifts now. The next store over was my most dreaded store ever……the floors were hot pink and it had clothes inside that were too kinky for me. It was Victoria's Secret. Alice needed to go in and get lingerie. I entered the perfume side of the store and decided to buy Rosalie a flowery perfume. I got myself a bottle of hand lotion. I peeked over into the feathery sex-world side of the store and saw Alice with a pile of lingerie in her arms, still looking. She would be a while. I decided to head over to the store next to Victoria's Secret. It was American Eagle. I knew I could get Alice something in here. I picked her out a white button up, long sleeved shirt and a black waistcoat to go with it. I found myself a thick, black turtleneck and a black beret. I also tried on a pair of black skinny jeans with it and decided to buy those as well.

When I exited the store, I saw a small jeweler across the hall. I picked out a small necklace for Esme. It was a heart that had jewels that lined the edges of it.

I was beginning to really miss Edward so I texted him:

_I miss you. I can't wait till we leave….ugh… well; I'm really almost done shopping. Not sure about Alice though. 3 you—Bella_

I sat out on the bench in front of Victoria's Secret, waiting for Alice to come out. Finally, she did with a full bag. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's go home now. We can shop some more later," she said. I smiled happily and helped her carry the bags out towards the car, making sure the American Eagle bag was hidden.

I was beginning to get even more excited for Christmas…


	46. Talking with Alice

Chapter 45

_This is a short chapter because this next chapter will take me forever to write. Although, I will try and get it out as quickly as I can. _

_Please review._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 45

Edward's POV:

A week later

I knew I wanted to propose to Bella this Christmas. I just felt in my heart that it was the right thing to do for her. She's stuck by me during some of the worst times in these past months… and I wanted her to become my bride.

I wanted to make this romantic for her… but I didn't want to be like one of those gaggy, overdone proposals. I needed to have it be unique and perfect… so there was one person I was going to have to talk to: Alice. My sister would want to be included on my plan.

One day after work while Bella was taking a shower, I walked into Alice's big bedroom. Alice was reading a magazine on her bed.

"Hey, Edward," she greeted.

"Alice… could I talk to you in my room?" I asked her nervously. She looked at me, confused but she nodded in agreement anyway. We moved down to my room. I made sure that my door was locked.

"What's the matter?" Alice worried.

I exhaled nervously. "Alice… okay… I'm thinking about proposing to Bella for Christmas…"

I could see the excitement beginning to build in Alice's eyes. I shushed her quickly.

"DO NOT SCREAM, ALICE!" I hissed through my teeth. "I wanted to tell you this because I will need your help… I don't know _how _to propose to her."

"I don't think she'd care…" she said with a mischievous grin on her pixie face.

"What do you know?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Okay… I wasn't supposed to tell you… but she really hopes that you propose to her," she admitted. My heart stopped in my chest. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Alice seemed to read my mind. "She really loves you, Edward."

"I'm kind of scared Alice… I've never been this scared to do something. I mean—what if she says no?" I stuttered.

"Why would she? You know she loves you."

"But she may not want to be married! She may not want to be married to me!"

"She does."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm psychic," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"So… how are you going to do it?" she asked curiously.

"Well… when we were in the Disney store, there were these little Minnie Mouse's in wedding dresses. And they had little lace veils and everything… well, I was going to get her one of those or maybe some other stuffed animal, and tie the ring on it somehow. I don't know… like… on the tag I'd write 'be my bride?' or something like that…." I blabbered. Alice 'aw-ed' at my ideas.

"Goofy and Minnie Mouse are her favorite characters," she added on quietly. I winked at her.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. PLEASE do not tell her, Alice," I begged.

"I wouldn't tell her!"

"Just like you wouldn't tell me?" I joked back at her. She scowled at me.

"This is different."

"I know…go back up to your room. My dearest Bella will be wondering where you are," I said. She got up off my bed and began to head towards the door. Before she left, she turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked.

"Say 'you were right, Alice'," she stated.

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"You were right, Alice even though I'm not sure what you were right about."

"I hooked you two up. HAHAHA!"

Then, Alice left.


	47. Christmas Morning

Drum roll, please…here's the chapter many of us were waiting for

_Drum roll, please…here's the chapter many of us were waiting for. I'm pretty sure everyone will like this even though it's rather short. I was just dying to get this out of me tonight. So—hopefully tomorrow's chapter will be longer. _

_PLEASE enjoy this chapter!_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_REVIEW! _

Chapter 46

Bella's POV:

It was finally Christmas morning and the entire Cullen family was ripping open presents. There was one gift from Edward that he was hiding from me. He wanted me to open it last. I opened lots of different gifts and watched others open gifts that I got them. Edward loved his new Converse a lot. I had also bought him a new iPod Nano and taken the liberty to put a few of his favorites on it already. I also had bought a cheap photo album that I put all of the pictures of us together in. He swore to me that he loved that gift the most. He also got lots of other gifts like Green Day t-shirts and a few new books.

Alice had given me a new red dress that would hug my body lovingly. Edward had whispered into my ear that he couldn't wait for me to wear it. Esme had given me a pair of earrings and a matching necklace that shimmered in the Christmas lights, it was beautiful. Emmett and Rosalie bought me the new Guitar Hero game and a few new CD's that I hadn't seen before. Carlisle bought me a new book that was amusing to him…it was a new vampire novel that was a teenage sensation right now. It was by an unknown author named Stephanie Meyer. He thought it was funny that all of the characters names were the same as ours and that the characters were paired up the same way we were! I had told him that I couldn't wait to read it. Jasper had gotten me a Sweeney Todd poster and a book that told a lot of the behind the scenes from the Broadway production. Edward bought me lots of things like a new digital camera and a beautiful charm bracelet. He also had surprised me with tickets to _Hairspray_. That show was coming to Port Angeles.

Finally, I was ready for the last gift. He handed it to me and then said, "Anybody want some coffee? I'm going to go put some on…" A few people raised their hand to his question. He walked back to the kitchen. The rest of the family stared at me while I opened this gift.

It was a stuffed animal of Goofy that was dressed as Santa Claus. There was a ribbon tied around his neck and a large ring hung in front. My heart stopped in my chest as I eyed the ring. The ring had one large clear diamond in the middle and lots of more jewels surrounding it. The jewels were the same color as Edward's eyes. I couldn't breathe now… breathe, Bella, BREATHE! I looked at the tag that hung on Goofy's ear. It said it was to me and from Edward…and on the opposite side of the small gift tag said 'Will you be my bride?' in his fancy handwriting.

Tears began to fill my eyes.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked, suspiciously. That little vixen knew he was going to propose to me like this! I could see in her eyes.

"Edward…..he…..Edward…he…um…..p-p-p…" I stuttered. How could that beautiful man want to be married to plain, old me?

"What'd he do, Bella?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"He proposed," I said so quietly that I wasn't even sure they heard me. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice squealed quietly.

Right then, Edward walked back into the living room where I was sitting, shocked. He was whistling the bride's march that played at weddings.

"So—what'd you think of your present, Bella?" he asked, leaning up against the doorway. I could see his muscles tighten under his Oscar the Grouch tee-shirt. The look on his face was mostly happy…but I could see a hint of nervousness behind his topaz eyes.

I tried to speak, but couldn't make any words come out.

"I—uh—well… uh…" I stuttered again. The look of happiness was wiped away from his face now and was only replaced with fear. This (for some reason) gave me some courage. His shaking hand tousled his bronze hair.

"I love it, Edward," I finally mustered up.

"Are you going to say yes or no, Bella??" Emmett demanded before Edward could. My soon-to-be-fiancé shot his brother an evil glare, thinking that he would ruin it.

I took a deep breathe in and said, "Edward—my answer is yes. I will be your bride for as long as we live."

One of the biggest smiles flew across his face, making my heart twinkle. He was able to breathe again. I grabbed my Goofy doll and ran over into Edward's welcoming arms. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all jumping up and down screaming.

Edward lifted me up off of the ground into a bear hug. He was smothering me in kisses until the point where I was covered in saliva. He turned bright red and wiped his spit off of my face. He set me back onto the ground, still smiling.

He easily ripped the ring off of the ribbon on my doll's neck. I willingly gave him my left hand as he slipped it onto my finger. Once it was on my body, I felt more complete than I ever had before. I was ready to be Mrs. Bella Cullen.


	48. The Day After

Chapter 47

_I think I'm modeling this story more after __**Twilight. **__That book is definitely my favorite in the series—mostly because it's more Bella and Edward time. Which I like… ;) This chapter is not my best…or at least I don't think so, I just got it out there for you all. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! WOOT! You motivate me to write…and I love you for that! _

Chapter 47

Bella's POV:

Esme and Rosalie fixed a big Christmas/Engagement dinner for the family. Edward was amusingly beginning wedding plans.

"So…do you want a winter wedding? Or a fall wedding? Or any of the other seasons…anything you want, my darling and it shall be yours," he blabbered during dinner once the living room was picked up. Edward seemed very excited and he wouldn't stop holding my hand.

"I think you should get married in Disneyworld," Emmett said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. A light bulb popped up over my head just then. Esme and Alice laughed at Emmett's suggestion. Edward looked at his brother with an amused on his face.

"I like that idea, Emmett," I answered plainly. Edward looked surprised at my remark.

"Are you serious, Bella?" Alice asked, amazed. That probably put a large damper on her wedding plans. I nodded however. The idea sounded fun to me.

"You must not love me then," she pouted.

"What? Of course I love you, Alice."

"You're wanting the wedding in Disneyworld," she sight sadly.

"It just sounds like it'd be fun. I'm not completely sure if I WANT it to be there… honestly, as long as I'm with Edward, I'll be a happy camper," I said with a peppy tone in my voice. Edward's smile widened across his perfect face. I kissed him on his cheek before I began working on my piece of ham.

…………………………………………..

Finally, we put our plates into the dishwasher and headed back towards the big living room. Snow was falling gently onto the ground outside; Christmas Day had passed quickly in the Cullen House. Finally, with all the lights on, I saw a huge grand piano towards the back of the room. Edward moved towards it and sat down in front of the keyboard gracefully.

"Hey Bella… you know we sing Christmas carols and songs every year after dinner, right?" Carlisle said with a smile as he pulled out a huge pile of sheet music.

"No, I did not. Sounds like fun though," I said optimistically. Esme and Carlisle sang the song that Alvin and the Chipmunks sang about how Christmas better not be late. Then Alice threw the sheet music in front of me to "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas".

"Sing it," she demanded.

"No."

"Please? For you fiancé?" she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. Jasper hugged her from behind. I looked back at Edward who shrugged.

"I honestly don't care, my love," he bargained. Alice glared at him. I sighed deeply and grabbed the music, dragging it over to the side of the piano. Edward's perfect chuckles came from behind the piano. Finally, the opening chords began. I was glad this arrangement of it was shorter than the original. Quickly the song was over…

Lots of songs were sang throughout the night… my favorite was when Edward and I sang "O' Holy Night" in perfect harmony. Finally, it was time to sleep.

I was excited to lie down in the bed tonight. This was the first time I had laid in a bed as an engaged woman. However, I wasn't as happy to see Alice lying down beside of me instead of Edward. We said our goodnights and she turned off the light, letting the small Christmas tree in the corner illuminate Alice's bedroom. The multi-colored lights twinkled on the ceiling.

I was beginning to drift off when I felt strong hands wrap around my body, picking me up and out of the comfortable bed. I opened my eyes lazily and tried to focus.

"Whan?" I murmured tiredly.

"Sh…. It's me, Edward. Don't wake mom up or she'll get mad," he whispered as he carried me down the stairs. I nodded and nuzzled my head into his warm pajamas, dozing back off.

I felt myself being laid back down onto a bed and a long body crawling up beside me. He hid his face next to the top of my chest. He sighed happily.

"Okay… now it's a merry Christmas…" he murmured quietly. I giggled.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you there, Edward," I apologized. He took my left hand and kept kissing the large ring decorating my finger.

"Its fine, my beautiful fiancée," he said, emphasizing the fiancée part. That one word put chills down my spine.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Where do _you _want to get married?" I asked.

"Anywhere you are," Edward answered.

"Good response. But seriously, where do you want to be married? I'm just curious."

"Honestly, the Disney World idea did appeal to me. It just sounds like fun," he said. "I've been to Disney World once and I had been too little to remember anything."

"Maybe we could have the best of both worlds… what if our honeymoon was in Disneyworld and we had our wedding…um… somewhere else?" I suggested.

"I think a wedding on the beach would be romantic. However, we would definitely have to get married in the summer or maybe late spring if we had a beach wedding. I don't know… I guess we should let Alice take care of all of the details," Edward remarked. I grinned.

"I love you, Edward," I stated.

"I love you too, soon-to-be-Mrs.-Cullen," he whispered in my ear, sending shockwaves down my spine. I sighed happily at his words. Mrs. Cullen… that sounded fabulous to hear. Edward began to draw circles on the small of my back, making my eyelids become heavier and heavier. Soon, I drifted off into sweet dreams.

……………………………………….

I woke up in Edward's bed the next morning—hoping to find Edward in the bed with me. However, he was no where in sight. Sunlight stuck its nose through the closed blinds on the window.

I snuck my way out of Edward's lonely room. I stood at the top of the stairs…listening to see if I could hear Edward. I could hear Alice listening to something pretty random: Kelly Clarkson. She belted out to "Behind these Hazel Eyes" upstairs.

"BOO!" Edward yelled, making me jump forward and begin to fall down. My stomach lurched when I realized that I was about to fall down stairs. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a concussion. I felt strong arms pull me back up to the top and hold me. I carefully opened my eyes to find myself staring at my Greek god of a boyfriend. He had a mischievously amused look on his face. However, I could see a hint of concern behind his eyes.

"Sorry about that…" he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you _that _much. Do you know how awful I'd feel if I killed my fiancée?"

I grinned at him.

"Its fine, my love," I assured him.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, my dear. I'm pretty sure Alice wants to see you…so…go see what she wants," he pushed me towards the other staircase that went to Alice's attic. He was chuckling.

"What does she want?" I groaned.

"Just go see, beautiful," he urged me with an adorable crooked-grin.

"I am not beautiful," I protested.

"You make my world beautiful by just being in it," he said sounding rather gooey. I awed at him. "Go before she comes down here…that wouldn't be pretty." I laughed and began to head up the stairs.

Alice had about 20 bridal magazines laid out on her bed when I came up. There were a few hairstyle magazines as well.

"Time to start planning," she stated, beginning to hop up to turn her music off.

"Already? Alice, it's barely been a day…" I murmured in confusion.

"Too bad. Wedding dresses are like…the main part of the wedding. So, we're looking at some…"

Good God this was going to be a long day…


	49. Beginning to Plan

Chapter 48

_This is another quick chapter…and I've decided that I will end the story after I'm done with maybe a chapter or two of their honeymoon. I say now: there will be NO lemons. I was originally going to end the story after the reception and they drive off living happily ever after…but I have some good ideas for their day in the Magic Kingdom or something. _

_I will be updating my Phantom of the Opera story for a while before I come back to the next chapter… it won't be too long though. : I promise._

_Please review. Oh, yes…I don't own this._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 48

Bella's POV:

For what seemed like days on end, I was being poked and primped by Alice. She put me on a diet and normally was on the phone for most of the day. Alice had taken over the responsibilities of planning the wedding herself, really. She had sworn to me that I didn't love her if I wouldn't let her help… then she gave me puppy dog eyes. Edward just rolled his eyes and had murmured something about an annoying pixie.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling my hair….._hard_.

"ISABELLA MARIE!" a shrill voice yelled. I was brought back to reality when I realized that I was sitting in the floor beside Alice's bed, while she did my hair. She had tried about 20 different hairstyles…and still wasn't done. I had begun to drowse out into daydreams when she began talking about ideas for when to get married.

"Bella! How can we plan a wedding if you keep on getting distracted?" Alice fussed.

"Sorry…" I murmured, still sounding rather aloof.

"Okay…will you want your hair up into an up-do?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Does it really matter?"

"YES! Oh my goodness, Bella! You've been around my brother too much!" she exclaimed sadly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, when it comes to beauty, yes…"

I grinned and rolled my eyes at my goofy best friend.

"Fine… well, I like up-do's as long as it's kind of warm outside. If I'm having a wedding next month, no…then I'd prefer it to be down," I blabbered.

"When exactly DO you want your wedding?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Alice. Mostly because I'm not sure if it will matter to you…"

"OF COURSE IT WILL!" Alice yelled. "I'd be a horrible best friend if it didn't matter. Bella… I just want you to have the best wedding you possibly can. I want it mostly for you… but I guess Edward can have a good wedding as well."

I giggled at her. "Honestly… Emmett's idea didn't sound too bad."

"Disneyworld? Are you serious??"

"I thought it was my wedding."

"Well… it is… but it's hard to do things my way if you're messing with Disney. They are pretty strict about some stuff… like…decorations and the cake and stuff."

"Hmm…yeah, I figured that. Well…what if we had the wedding somewhere else near Disneyworld and the honeymoon was at Disneyworld?" I suggested thoughtfully. I saw a light bulb flash over her petite head and she made my hair into a curly bun.

"What about if we had the wedding at your aunt's house?? The reception could be on the beach! Then… you and Edward could drive down to Florida!" she said happily. That all made sense and my aunt would LOVE that! I began to bounce up and down with Alice. Although, I finally settled down and stopped her.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind…as long as she gets to help plan the wedding. She's kind of weird that way…but is that okay?" I wondered, eying her for the reaction. She smiled.

"That's fine. I may be awesome… but I'm not sure if I'm _that _good…"

Soon, Alice and I began calling my aunt once we agreed that the wedding should be in July. We also began planning for a Disney honeymoon… I was so excited. I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	50. Fun at the Bookstore

Chapter 49

_Wow, this has taken me FOREVER to write! And all this is is just fluff… that's ALL this is! The wedding will be in a chapter or two. Excited? _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_I DO NOT own any of the original characters from Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the lucky owner of Edward Cullen. (Lucky duck…)_

Chapter 49

Bella's POV:

Alice never ceased to amaze me. For the next few weeks, she put my wedding together perfectly. Somehow, she even arranged that mine and Edward's honeymoon suite would be in the Cinderella's Castle in the Magic Kingdom. Although, I think that my aunt Nellie was more excited than Edward, Alice, and I put together. When I told her that Edward engaged, she started squealing into the phone about how I was going to give her little great-nieces and nephews. Alice laughed when I blushed at my crazy aunt.

Of course, my best friend had to tell my fiancé about Nellie's comment. He just grinned like a sappy dope and nodded.

"We may have a few little Edwards and Bellas running around. But, who knows? We may not," was all he said. I sighed in relief at his words. I wasn't 100 sure if I desired kids just yet.

Soon—leaves were beginning to bud back onto the bare trees in the forest around the Cullen house. Valentine's Day had come and past very romantically throughout the home as well. Edward had gotten me a beautiful necklace that matched my engagement ring and a dozen red roses. I had gotten him one of his favorite books in a nicer edition and I got him a few new programs for his computer. It definitely was not as romantic as what he got me… but I was planning to save money for our wedding and honeymoon. I had gotten a part-time job at a bookstore myself so I could earn a little more money. I did get him something a little more expensive than both of those—a wedding band. Of course, I couldn't give it to him just yet.

Edward always enjoyed visiting me at the bookstore when he was off during the day. Few people would come through the bookstore and when they did, they would find a book and begin reading it.

Today was no different than any other visit. He came in and was grinning at me. He began heading back towards the mystery section (his favorite). He kept staring at me and was smirking the crooked grin I loved.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he said mischievously. He found himself a book and then returned to my side behind the counter. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How has your day been, soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"It's been fabulous, Mr. Cullen. However, it's even better now that you're here."

"Good. I got off work early today. The ankle that I hurt has been VERY sore today around the joint. I've apparently been doing pretty well lately…so they just decided to let me off. We were rather slow today anyway. I hear there's a big thunderstorm rolling in from the East side of Washington," he explained.

"This'll sound goofy when I say this, but do you think your ankle may be hurting because of the weather?" I asked, feeling like a hillbilly-hick.

"You're right, you do sound goofy. However, you may be right," he teased me and kissed me on the cheek once again.

"So—if we're supposed to be getting a nasty storm, do you think we should close the store? I think the weather is a reason on why I'm not getting any business today," I remarked.

"Yeah. The streets are bare."

"How bad is this storm supposed to be?" I asked curiously.

"Pretty ugly, I heard. I think we're supposed to get high winds and heavy rains. Also, I think we're supposed to get some intense lightning. There are also rumors that we'll get hail. I parked the Volvo in the parking garage down the road so it wouldn't get damaged."

I nodded.

"You know—I'm kind of scared of storms…" I admitted hesitatingly. Edward looked at me, aghast.

"REALLY? I guess it's better if we stay here then, don't you think?" he chuckled. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't say that we should drive home," I murmured. He kissed me a little more tenderly than I expected right behind my ear.

"I figured being in here during a thunderstorm would be kind….romantic," Edward whispered in my ear huskily, his velvet voice oozed with lust. I shivered.

"You know there are cameras in here, Edward…" I warned nervously. He snickered.

"Have you got fired yet for having me in here?" he asked. I shook my head no. "There. Me kissing my beautiful fiancée won't get you or me in trouble."

I groaned. He chuckled into the crook of my neck.

After one final kiss under my earlobe, Edward said, "We wouldn't do _that_ or anything we normally wouldn't do in here. I'm not that stupid. You were just looking awfully irresistible at the time."

Again, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"So, um, what are you reading?" I asked with my voice cracking when I began. Edward snorted.

"It's some book about a haunted house. I really just picked out a random book. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on it anyway…" he laughed into my ear while kissing my neck.

A loud burst of thunder outside the windows startled the both of us. The few pedestrians walking down the street outside the shop began to run into a store or shelter when raindrops began to fall from the sky. Luckily, no one entered the bookshop. Edward switched the small boom box behind me onto a local network. According to the radio weatherman, the big storm was here. My stomach churned at the precipitation that poured onto the blacktop outside. The bushes that decorated the streets of Forks began to sway in the rough wind. Thunder roared outside once more, shaking the windows of the building. I winced. Edward noticed my discomfort and began to rub the small of my back over my cotton shirt.

"It'll be fine, my dearest Bella… but I wonder, why do you dislike storms?" he asked sincerely. I shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, really. I can always remember being terrified of them…even when I lived in Georgia. I'd hide under the couch and hum _West Side Story _or _Oklahoma_ as loud as I could. Aunt Nellie LOVES to tell this story to my friends and other family on holidays or at a party. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't tell you that story," I explained to him, feeling heat burn my cheeks. I was a weird kid. His crooked grin dazzled me speechless.

"That's adorable!" Edward exclaimed and wrapped me in his strong arms. I hid my face as deep as I could into his chest when thunder pulsed outside once more. He held me tight. I groaned.

"I hate being this freaked out, but I honestly cannot help it!" I said sadly from inside his arms. He chuckled lightly, making my forehead vibrate.

"Let's try to not focus on the storm," he began, still holding me close. I nodded in agreement. "Want to talk about the wedding? What about the honeymoon?" My mood suddenly became flustered at the thought of the honeymoon. "I didn't mean sex either, Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter."

I couldn't help but giggle now. Without even looking, I knew he was smirking at me hazily.

"I can't wait for the wedding, Edward. I never really had been the girl who dreamt about her dream wedding while trying to go to sleep. But now that I met you…I cannot wait. You know—Alice is taking me wedding dress shopping next week," I blabbered. I had pulled away from his chest in the middle of talking. He was grinning at my words. Small balls of ice were hitting the pavement outside now; however, it didn't faze me.

"I just can't wait for you to be my wife—I just know that I will be so amazingly happy with you. As for the honeymoon, and I'm talking about Disneyworld not sex, I am SO excited. I've only been to one or two theme parks and they were awful," he responded happily. I kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you most excited about in Disneyworld?" I asked curiously.

"I think seeing your face on some rides. I've been researching the parks and there are some pretty big rides that I'M hesitant of getting on…" said Edward.

"Like what?"

"There's some roller coaster called 'Expedition Everest' in Animal Kingdom… it's really big. There's a spot where you go backwards in the dark for 80 feet. People say it's very intense."

We talked about our dreams of marriage, where we would want to live, and if we wanted children. Luckily, we had lots of similar opinions on these topics.

Before I knew it, the storm was over. Edward made me forget that there was a humongous storm outside that I normally would be terrified of. Fortunately, it was time to go home.

While walking out, I stopped him and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming today." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"No problem. See you at home, darling," he said as he let go of my waist to head towards the parking garage up the wet road. I waved goodbye and climbed into my little car in front of the shop.

Today had been a good day.


	51. No seeing the bride

Chapter 50

_The wedding is in the next chapter! Yay! Hope you like this chapter—it felt kind of boring towards me… but, idk. I didn't want the wedding just yet. _

Chapter 50

Bella's POV:

It was finally the night before the big wedding. Alice, of course, was denying me of my Edward fix for the day. She locked me in the guest room with a small refrigerator full of junk food and chocolate. Alice set a picture of Edward and me on my bedside table at my request. She would have to peek and make sure that Edward wasn't getting in her room if someone knocked on the door.

Rosalie came in the room at around 1:00 in the afternoon. She brought a bag of popcorn and a pile of girly chick flicks that normally would make me gag. They swore to me that this would be the party for me. Jasper and Emmett were taking Edward out today in Atlanta.

Esme and Aunt Nellie were setting up the backyard for the wedding tomorrow. As excited as I was to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, watching them set up the altar on the beach made my stomach churn.

We watched _The Notebook _first while Rosalie and Alice made me try on my wedding dress for one last time. The dress looked rather vintage, or at least I thought that. It was an A-Lined dress that was strapless. The bodice of it was adorned with small sequins in beautiful patterns. When I'd spin, the crinolines would fly out around me. The dress hit just below my knee.

While I played in my dress, Aunt Nellie and Esme ran in and squealed. Nellie was squawking about how I looked like an angel from the 1950's and 60's.

I looked at Esme while Aunt Nellie looked up my dress to see all of the crinolines. She was grinning silently.

"How is Edward?" I asked. She snorted.

"He was miserable."

My heart stopped. He loves me and wouldn't leave me, wouldn't he? She noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry—he was miserable that he couldn't spend the day with you. But I don't think he understands that the groom isn't supposed to see the bride the day before the wedding! Emmett was taking him to something…I'm not sure what though. He was also very nervous... he told me to give you these," she explained. From behind her back, she pulled out a bag of women's socks. I looked at her in confusion while taking the bag from her. Inside was a note in Edward's beautiful handwriting—

_In case you get cold feet tomorrow_

_-Edward_

I giggled and showed the note to all the other girls. They awed at my fiancé's gesture.

"You guys must have not seen that episode of _Everybody Loves Raymond_…" I snorted. Everyone shook their heads no.

We spent lots of time spending time together and giggling. Carlisle knocked carefully on the door. Alice peeked carefully to make sure that Edward wasn't hiding behind him. His throaty chuckle echoed from behind the door. He slowly walked in and shuddered while looking around at the messy guest room.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, giggling.

"There's so…much…_estrogen_ in this room," he emphasized disgustingly. We all laughed.

"I just got a call from Edward—Emmett took him to a pub, apparently. He also tried to get a stripper for Edward…but, as you can probably guess, Edward didn't like that idea at _all_. Then, Emmett called Bella at one point but didn't get a hold of her… from what Edward tells me, Bella, you should listen to your voicemail," he warned heartily.

I picked up my cell phone from the bedside table, tripping on a pair of Edward's pants. Alice grabbed my wrist and helped me balance.

"I am _not _pushing you down the aisle in a wheelchair," said Alice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, that would be bad, wouldn't it?" I chuckled back. I turned my phone on and saw the one missed call, knowing it was Emmett. I pressed the green button—allowing me to listen to the message. I heard Edward yelling in the background while Emmett's deep voice rang with amusement. Jasper was laughing hysterically in the background.

(A/N: Edward's voice will be in **bold** because he's awesome like that. Emmett's voice will be in _italics. _Sorry this will be so messy. The message will be in one paragraph, and this includes both what Edward is saying and what Emmett is saying.)

The whole message was slurred together. I put the message on speakerphone so everyone in the room could hear it. Emmett sounded intoxicated.

"_Hey Bella…s-see….shut up Edward! _**Leave her alone, Emmett! **_You're so queer. HEY BeeeeeeeeLLA! Since you're marrying a gay guy—_**I'm not gay, Emmett! Anyway, it takes one to know one! **_That's so second grade, Eddy! Anyway, since Edward isn't cool and won't let me get a stripper because he thinks that'll be cheating on you…will you be the stripper? Just don't tell my sister or Rosalie…shussssh. _**Don't listen to him, Bella… I don't want you stripping for me…no, wait, it'd be kind of hot; but, just—um…no… ignore this message, HANG UP THE PHONE EMMETT! **_No, Edqueer, Bahaha!"_

Then, the message ended. We were all silently trying to really think how drunk Emmett was.

"Do you think I should call Edward?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head no.

"Nah. I know he brought the laptop with him because…" he began.

Alice interrupted, "I am making the guys stay at a motel for the night. They have the tuxes with them. You can talk to him then."

I glared at Alice.

"Today won't be so long."

Alice couldn't tell time, apparently.

……………………………………………………………………………

(Later that night on IM)

_Broadwaybella13 just signed in_

Broadwaybella13: Edward? Are you there?

_ECullen just signed in_

ECullen: Bella? oh my goodness I miss you. Please beat up my sister for me, deal?

Broadwaybella13: Deal. I heard your message today. Were your adventures with Em fun?

ECullen: Right now, both him and Jasper are knocked out cold. It's so embarrassing. I'm sorry about my idiot brother.

Broadwaybella13: it's fine. I found it amusing. Did you get to see the rest of Georgia?

ECullen: Let's just say, Savannah has a lovely pub. I'm not sure how that got off of our to-see list. So, um, who's walking you down the aisle tomorrow?

Broadwaybella13: HOLY CRAP! Should it be Carlisle or Uncle George?

ECullen: That is up to you my dear. Anyway—what'd you think of that message?

Broadwaybella13: Thanks, Edward. You get me all stressed out and then bring up that message. lol it was amusing.

ECullen: If you thought _that _was funny, you should have heard us attempting "Bohemian Rhapsody" on the way to the hotel. Of course, I was driving.

Broadwaybella13: My ears are bleeding just imagining that.

ECullen: HEY! That's not a nice thing to say before you marry me!

Broadwaybella13: Speaking of marriage, who do you think it should be?

ECullen: Why don't you talk to someone else about that? I'm not sure how to answer it, my love.

Broadwaybella13: Well, I DO have to figure this out tonight. Uncle George missed the rehearsal dinner last night so Carlisle did it…

ECullen: So, that's your answer, I believe. Or at least that's what I would do. George is a nice guy—don't get me wrong… but he didn't care enough to go to your rehearsal dinner.

Broadwaybella13: That makes sense. And I'm sure UG wouldn't care, it's Aunt Nellie I'm worried about….

ECullen: He didn't show up to the rehearsal dinner. This is your wedding. Not hers.

Broadwaybella13: I'm going to go talk to people…brb.

ECullen: mkay

……………………………….

Bella's POV:

I walked away from the laptop in the large bedroom and into Aunt Nellie and Uncle George's room. They were laying in their king sized bed, reading.

"Hi deary," Nellie greeted sweetly.

"Hey," George grunted, not taking his eyes off of the golfing magazine he was browsing through. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to know something TONIGHT… who is walking me down the aisle tomorrow?" I asked a little more bluntly than I hoped for.

"Hopefully it won't be me," George murmured, surprising both me and my aunt.

"GEORGE!" Aunt Nellie squawked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella—it's nothing against you or Edward—but I just don't enjoy getting up in front of people. I'd rather sit in the audience," he admitted plainly. Aunt Nellie looked angry. "Have Carlisle take you down the aisle. Anyway, he's been more like a dad to you lately than I have."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. The look in his eyes showed that he meant it.

"Nellie's going to be crying so hard that I'll have to take the pictures for her," he joked. Aunt Nellie glared at him.

"That's fine. Thanks, Uncle George," I said, kissing him on the cheek. He took my hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Go tell Carlisle that he's walking you down the aisle tomorrow, darlin'," Uncle George said.

"Are you talking to Mister Hotty Man on that dang computer?" Nellie asked, changing the subject. I nodded.

"Yeah. He has an interesting day today, it sounds like…" I giggled. A toothy grin came upon her face.

"Go talk to Carlisle," Aunt Nellie sighed. I laughed and ran to the bedroom where Edward's parents are staying. I knocked on the door softly. When I didn't hear anyone object, I opened the door quietly. Esme was brushing her hair in front of a mirror while Carlisle was lying in bed watching television. His shirt was off showing his toned chest. I realized that Edward got his god-like body from Carlisle.

"Hi darling," Esme greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Esme."

"Do you need something, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face.

"Well—yes, Carlisle…I have a question for you," I began.

"Shoot."

Butterflies began to flutter inside my nervous stomach.

"Carlisle… well…for tomorrow…. Could you walk me down the aisle?" I said quickly. Esme sat down her brush on the dresser and looked at me, surprised. Carlisle looked honored.

"You want ME to do that? What about your Uncle George?" he asked.

"He wants you to."

"Bella, does Edward know about this?"

"Yes. He does. In fact, he suggested it, as well," I explained.

"If you truly want me to walk you down the aisle tomorrow, I would be happy to, Bella," Carlisle said happily. I smiled, feeling relieved.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"No, thank you, Bella."

We said our goodnights quickly and I left. I moved quickly back to the laptop on the bed. Edward had signed out while I was gone. His messages told me that he was afraid he wouldn't sleep much tonight, so he was going to bed early. That was fine with me.

By 3:30 tomorrow afternoon, I would officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen.


	52. The Wedding

Chapter 51

_You know…when I wrote this, I decided to not do the entire wedding in full detail. I felt as if I would really screw it up if I wrote vows and everything…so… I feel like this isn't as aw-worthy as I hoped for. It's not all smooshy and sweet, sorry if that disappoints some of you. So—I don't want any messages or reviews that are "Edward and Bella's wedding should have been more romantic…" "That was awful!" "Make it gooeyer." _

_I wrote this Breaking Dawn style—very little fluff at all. MWAHAHAHA!_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I will be going on a short vacation from October 4__th__-11__th__. So—I may not update after this until after I'm back. I may try and poop another chapter out for you guys_

Chapter 51

Bella's POV:

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as Alice put my hair into a pretty bun.

"Don't worry, Bells—you'll be fine," she tried to soothe me. Was my heart beating that loudly? Rosalie entered the guest room now carrying the biggest case of makeup I've ever seen before in my life. She pulled a pair of tweezers out of a pocket in her pants. I eyed her wildly.

"You have a few extra eyebrow hairs that are bothering the hell out of me," Rosalie giggled, flipping her dyed-blonde hair behind her shoulder. I sighed angrily. I hated getting my eyebrows plucked. Rosalie positioned herself in front of me and ordered me to stay still. Between Alice's yanking of my stubborn hair and having Rosalie pull hair out of my face, I was surprised I wasn't bawling.

I heard someone else enter the room. The jingling of jewelry echoed through the room. It was Aunt Nellie.

"Are you all trying to kill her or something??" Nellie exclaimed jokingly. Rosalie turned around and faced Nellie with a smile.

"Alice and I are beautifying her up for Edward," said Rosalie. Nellie chuckled and walked over towards me. Her hair was freshly curled and she had quite a bit of makeup on. Her green eye shadow matched her dress very well. Nellie smelled as if she dumped an entire bottle of Jean Nate on herself.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling? Within a few hours, you'll be Mrs. Hottie Man," Aunt Nellie joked.

"I'm terrified," I answered softly.

"Ah. Don't be," she responded, brushing my comment away. "You know, Edward's cute daddy said that the brother called. Apparently, Edward's pretty nervous as well."

I chuckled at that image. In my mind, I could already see Edward being a little more pale than usual. I wondered what he was doing right now…

………………………………………………………………

Edward's POV:

I paced the clean hotel carpet impatiently. I was half-way into my tux already and we still had 5 more hours until the wedding.

Emmett was struggling with his shirt at the moment. He would keep putting buttons in the wrong holes. I rolled my eyes at my hung-over brother. Jasper had been taking a shower for about 30 minutes now. I went over to the balcony that overlooked the cobblestone street below. Couples held hands while walking down the romantic street.

I miss Bella so much. What if she didn't want to get married? What if she changed her mind today? I don't think I could take that pain if she left me now.

"Oh—quit worrying, Edward. Bella isn't going to walk away. That'd be so unlike her," Emmett said as if he was reading my mind.

"How do I know she wouldn't, Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"If you still think she's going to leave you, then why are you marrying her? You don't trust her, then," Emmett said wisely.

I thought about his words carefully. He was right. "Maybe you should get drunk more often. You become wiser when you're in a hangover. Anyway—you're right, Emmett. I trust her. I'm just scared of getting hurt."

"Well, quit it, Edqueer. You sound ignorant," Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes and thought about my beautiful bride-to-be.

……………………………………………………..

Bella's POV:

My hair and makeup was done now. Finally, I was slipping into my strapless gown carefully. Esme was taking pictures of them tightening the lacy corset on me. Alice whispered in my ear that the lingerie was a wedding present for Edward. I rolled my eyes at my soon to be sister-in-law.

I looked in the long mirror to look at myself in Alice's present. I had to admit I looked pretty hot in the midnight blue corset with matching underwear.

Finally, Esme took out the large bag that had my white dress inside. She unzipped it and brought the dress over for me to slip on.

Within a few minutes, I was completely ready. Jasper ran upstairs to let us know that Edward was downstairs. I wasn't allowed to leave the room.

Jasper hugged me, making me tear up. He's never hugged me before.

"You look amazing, Bella. Edward will probably pee himself when he sees you," Jasper said, releasing me from the embrace.

"You look pretty snazzy yourself, Jasper," I commented back, blushing and giggling. I wasn't lying either. Jasper looked very nice in his black tuxedo.

Now, Emmett walked up. Rosalie was behind him. Alice and Rosalie had gone to quickly get ready before the wedding. Rosalie's blonde hair was pulled neatly into a bun and her dress moved around her as she walked. She and Alice were my bridesmaids. Their dresses were a light, beachy blue.

Rosalie grinned at me, revealing her white-as-snow teeth.

"You look amazing, Bella," she complimented, making me blush.

"I don't know what you all are talking about… because I still don't think I look THAT amazing," I commented, trying to sound humble.

"Can't wait to hear what Edward has to say about that," Alice said plainly while walking into the room. Alice's short hair was spiked out formally and her blue dress hovered over her small frame. The dress almost looked too large for her. However, she still looked breathtaking. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He HAS to say I look good," I chuckled. She rolled her deep green eyes now.

Esme ran upstairs to tell me that we only had 30 minutes left.

I took a deep breath in, trying hard not to puke out of nervousness. This would be my last 30 minutes as Isabella Swan…soon, I would be Isabella Cullen.

…………………………………………………..

Edward's POV:

I paced the path to the beach over and over again. So many relatives were here and waiting in their seats. Carlisle ordered me to take deep breaths to make sure that I wouldn't pass out. Esme moved out of the back door now. Her brown, curly hair blew behind her angelically in the wind. She smiled at me, happily.

"Is she still here? She hasn't left, has she?" I began to stutter. My mother took my face in my hand and pulled me down to her level. She gave me a casual kiss on the forehead, trying to calm me. Mom must have supernatural powers—because my heart began to quit running around my chest.

"Your bride looks magnificent," Esme told me with a soothing grin.

"When does she not?" I responded. My voice cracked very obviously. GOD! I prayed that that would not happen in the middle of my vow!

My thoughts were interrupted when people began rushing into their seats or places. My heart pressed restart and began beating wildly once more. I ran to the front of the altar in front of Bella's pastor. He patted me on the back as we heard the bridal march begin.

Then, I saw my beautiful Bella turn the corner towards me. She was amazing. Her brown hair was put into a tight bun; however, a few ringlets bounced with every step she took. Her wedding dress outlined the curves of her torso perfectly while the skirt poofed out around her hips. She was barefoot, which was most likely a good and safe idea for my clumsy bride.

Bella smiled nervously. Her teeth were as white as her dress, making me feel a little envious. I wondered if I looked as good as she did.

…………………………………………………………………………

Bella's POV:

Oh my goodness. My groom was hotter than hell in a tuxedo. Wait… I shouldn't curse in my mind in front of a pastor, should I? I carried my bouquet of red roses down the aisle of family and friends. Carlisle was walking gracefully beside me; his eyes were focused on the front of the altar. Once we made it to the front, Edward took me front Carlisle's arm happily. He squeezed my hand strongly.

"We are gathered here today, ladies and gentleman," my old pastor began.


	53. The Reception

Chapter 52

_People weren't very happy where I left off with the wedding. Honestly, I did that because I was afraid that if I really screwed the wedding up, that fans would like…burn my house down. So…I felt it better to just leave off here. I decided to not do a big long reception because I figured it would be kind of annoying. _

_And, no, there will be no sex scene. Sorry. I'm not a good author. _

_Love you guys! I pooped this chapter out JUST for you! I'll think about you all when I'm in Georgia w/ no computer… (. _

_Kim-Macafee_

Chapter 52

Bella's POV:

I was now officially Mrs. Edward Cullen. At the moment, we were riding in the Volvo (which Emmett was the lovely guy who got to graffiti it, with the help of Alice, of course) on the way towards the old Tybee Island community center. It was time for the reception.

When Edward stopped his silver baby at a stoplight, I leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. Unfortunately, the light turned green quicker than I wanted it to. A smug grin sat on Edward's face.

"What was that for, Mrs. Cullen?" he questioned me curiously.

"I just love you. The vows you wrote me were so sweet," I complimented my new husband.

"I was very serious when I wrote them. You are the only person on the face of the earth who isn't related to me—but has stuck by my side ever since the day we met…even though there were a few days where I may have not done the same for you. That's awful, isn't it?" he said seriously. _Where we supposed to talk this way on our wedding day?..._I asked myself.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"You've put up with my emo bull crap ever since the day we saw each other. You've seen everything from me puking my brains out to me whining about how pitiful my dating life has been," he explained carefully.

"Isn't that called a relationship?" I said, rolling my eyes at the same time. The crooked grin I adored lit up the entire car. Edward's cheeks turned a bright pink, making me laugh loudly.

"Did you just **BLUSH??" **I snorted, making him turn an even deeper shade.

"No," he answered quietly as we turned into the convention center. Small rose bushes decorated the front patch of grass. What seemed like a hundred cars pulled in behind us as we parked. Edward hopped out of the car and over to the passengers side quickly, opening the door for me. His strong arms helped lift me out of the small car. All the other guests began herding into the building for the reception.

Edward and I stood to observe each other lovingly for a few seconds. I had never noticed that he had a slight shimmer in the sunlight.

"Edward—you know, you sparkle in the sun," I reminded him. He gasped.

"What??"

"Seriously—your all glittery looking…are you a vampire or something??" I chuckled sarcastically. Edward's topaz eyes glittered at my face.

"What if I am?!"

I kissed his cheek and began to drag him into the building. Alice had given me a small pair of sparkly heels to wear for the party.

Inside, I was flabbergasted at the decorations that adorned the basic center. White streamers hung above the tan hallway in a curtain style. The streamers were tied to the wall with a sparkly, silver string. Attached to each string was a peachy seashell.

Once we made it into the main room, everyone turned around and applauded. I felt the blood pool up in my cheeks, making me feel extremely warm. Edward smiled proudly at me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"They love you," he whispered in my ear, making Goosebumps pop up on my arms.

"I'm not the one that sparkles in the sun…" I teased. He glared at me jokingly and grinned.

The DJ turned on his microphone and said, "The beautiful bride and groom have arrived now." His announcement earned a big cheer.

Alice came over in a new outfit to bring us to our table. She wore a clean-looking, gray suit with a pink and lacey camisole underneath. Alice led us across the room to a center table with a beautiful centerpiece on the table. The table was small—but could fit Edward and me comfortably.

Soon, all of the guests were sat down at their tables, waiting to be served. Every person in the room was brought a plate with Italian foods on it, our favorite. Cheese tortellini made by Edward's restaurant and Aunt Nellie's famous tomato sauce was the main dish. It was sprinkled in green herbs and parmesan cheese. It smelled heavenly.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled. She responded with a 'yeah'. "Did you remember to bring my bib? Because me wearing a white dress and eating tomato sauce is not a good idea…"

Edward laughed hysterically at my comment. His sister rolled her eyes at my comment.

"You ARE an adult now—I figured you could eat without making a mess," she remarked back. I could see Jasper rub Alice's small knee tenderly under the table.

Edward scooted his chair closer to mine and grabbed my left hand that sat on my leg. He lifted it carefully to his lips. His lips were so soft and perfect. "I love you, my beautiful bride."

Swiftly, the dinner ended. Now it was time to cut the large cake that Alice has ordered. The different layers of icing garlanded the white cake stunningly. Baby's Breath adorned the corners and crevices of the cake.

"It's time to cut the cake, ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ announced to everyone. At this time, I swore that I saw 40 cameras fly out and aim for us. Aunt Nellie handed me and Edward the silver cake cutter.

"This is the cake cutter that your parents cut their cake with," Nellie whispered in my ear, giving me a stomach-churning feeling in my body. What if I broke it? What if my parents wouldn't approve of Edward and I?

These disturbing thoughts were interrupted by a gentle caress of my lower back. Edward's eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" he wondered out loud. I nodded.

"I was just zoning out. Sorry, honey," I apologized to my husband. HUSBAND! Those words put happy chills down my spine. Finally, we took the cutter together and slowly cut our first piece as husband and wife. Both of us took our own little square to shove in each others mouths. We smashed it into our partner's faces as hard as we could, making sure that there was cake and icing all over our faces. People taking pictures blinded me.

After eating cake, we all began to head in front of the large speakers that the DJ brought in. Flashing lights rotated around the room. I groaned once I realized that it was dancing time. Edward chuckled and took my hand to guide me towards the center.

"It's time for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen to have their first dance together," the DJ told everyone and began to press certain buttons in all of his electronic mess that he brought. People awed and began to start snapping photos before we even began to dance. We moved in our planned spot and began to pose as if we were about to slow dance. Instead, people were surprised when the words…"Please don't stop the music" echoed through the hall followed by the pulsing beat of the song.

Soon, we began to do our best 'club' dancing we could muster up. People giggled and laughed in delight at our wild moves. And on the finishing words of the song, Edward moved me into a perfect dip and held it.

Everyone in the room applauded loudly. Next, the song "Without Love" came upon the loud speakers.

"This is for all of the couples in the room," the DJ explained as everyone moved onto the floor. Edward took me into a tight embrace. We easily moved with the slow drum beats of the song. Edward whispered the lyrics sweetly into my ear, making me smile. "Darling I'll be yours forever, because I never want to be without love!"

The song ended and Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" followed after it. "Now—this is for all the girls…"

All of the men left off of the dance floor groaning.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

__

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  


Now, all of the ladies moved as one as we danced to the beat. I looked over and saw Edward staring at me intently. Even from far away, I could see the lust hidden in his eyes. Oh…tonight…tonight is our wedding night!

_  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

………………………………………………………

Finally, we were on our way towards Disneyworld. I had fallen asleep every once in a while in the dark car. Soon, Edward shook my leg lightly to let me know that we were stopped for the night. Once my eyes were adjusted, I saw that we were in the parking lot of a Hilton hotel. The small-green clock in the Volvo showed that it was 12:28 AM.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked my new husband as I tried to wake myself up fully.

"We're right outside of Orlando. I would have continued on to Disneyworld—but I'm sure they wouldn't have let me in," he chuckled.

Edward, being the gentleman he was, carried our two overnight bags up to the room we were assigned. The woman at the desk gratefully gave us the honeymoon suite on the top floor.

The large room had a vast view of the city below us. The centerpiece of this room was a large, romantic bed. My breath quivered as I realized how nervous I was. Tonight, Edward and I would make love.

Edward set our bags on a small kitchen table in a kitchenette. He slipped off his dress coat and laid it on the back of a chair. Next, he began undoing his bowtie and buttons…I stopped him quickly. He looked at me; his eyes were full of confusion.

"What are you doing?" he wondered.

"Undressing you is MY job, not yours," I joked to Edward. Then, I pulled his beautiful head down to mine and kissed him passionately. He instantly knew what my intentions were. I began shaking. He kissed trails of love from my lips down to the hollow of my throat. I wrapped my fingers in Edward's soft hair. Nervousness filled my entire body. What if I was awful at….it? Edward sensed my fear.

"Don't worry, Bella. We belong together," he assured me. I nodded my head as his words as he began to kiss near the lobe of my ear.

"Forever," I finished for him.


	54. Ever After

_OK! This is FINALLY the last chapter…I was having a very hard time on deciding whether I should continue it or not. THAT'S why there was such a delay. But…now, this is complete. Thank you to all the readers that have read each and every chapter of my story leaving me a happy review afterwards. I REALLY REALLY appreciate it. Please leave me a review for this story as well! _

_I may begin another Twilight fanfiction sooner or later…but it won't be for a while. I'm very busy right now because of a play and school, but I'll try and get a story up! _

_Thank you everyone._

_Kim-Macafee _

Chapter 53

Bella's POV:

I woke up around 6:30 AM in Edward's strong arms. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. His beautiful, bronze hair fell in front of his closed eyes. I traced his hairline carefully, making sure I wouldn't awaken him. Edward stirred and wrinkled his nose up, but he didn't wake up. I shifted above him and settled my forehead into the crook of his neck. We were still both butt naked, but I didn't care. Edward's skin was so smooth on his chest. I inhaled his scent lovingly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked amazing with the moonlight shining in on him.

Edward sighed loudly and snaked his arms around me even tighter. The thick blanket covered our bodies up protectively.

"Are you awake?" Edward's voice startled me. It sounded croaky and deeper than usual.

"Yes, sir," I answered smoothly. He groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Too early to be awake….especially after last night," I chuckled softly. Edward grinned at me crookedly and snorted.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" he responded with a smug smile. I nodded.

"This may be nicer though," I said, meaning our cuddling. He agreed. His eyes were still closed lazily. "So—Edward, when do you think we should leave for Walt Disney World?"

"I'd say around 9:30. We should be there in maybe an hour or so…depending on traffic. Do you want to walk around the Magic Kingdom today?"

"Hmm…I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fabulous," I answered. He grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen. I don't ever want to lose you," said Edward, kissing the top of my head tenderly. "Do you think we should try and sleep a little more before heading to Cinderella's Castle?"

"I just want to stay like this…doesn't mean we necessarily have to sleep," I said plainly. His eyes opened widely in surprise.

"MORE?" he asked, shocked. It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about—oh…sex…

"They do say 9 is my lucky number," I chuckled and then shook my head. "No. I'm just as tired as you are. I just want to snuggle…"

"I can do that much," he chuckled, pulling me up closer to him. "Bella…I have a question…"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Will you play with my hair? You have no idea how amazing it feels."

I smiled and began to run my fingers through his thick head of hair. Edward sighed softly as I massaged his scalp. His eyes began to think about closing. Soon, they were closed lazily and Edward's breathing evened out.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered quietly, thinking he was asleep.

…………………………………………….

We both finally had gotten up at a reasonable time later and then made our way towards Disney world. The traffic was awful in Orlando. However, talking with Edward made it go by a little faster.

Finally, we made our ways toward Disneyworld and got ourselves checked into the Cinderella's Castle. The room was magnificently themed and it made me feel very luxurious. The red, thick quilt on the bed had fancy designs sewn into it with a shiny, silver ribbon. There was a canopy that hung over the huge king sized bed that looked as if it came from a palace in a fairytale. The fire place cover looked as if it were pure gold. The intricate patterns had little shining dots that looked like Tinkerbelle's pixie dust placed in random spots. The lights were semi-dim and very comfortable. Our view was of the majestic Magic Kingdom. I could see Space Mountain over towards Tomorrowland and the overlook of Fantasyland was fabulous.

Edward stood close behind me as I watched the small people walking to their favorite attractions.

"Do you want to go down there today?" he asked smoothly in my ear, making the world spin a little. He had no idea of the dazzling effect he had on me. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do because my brain was still mushy from Edward talking to me. I just nodded.

"Okay…you know the Disney company left us these really cool hats, free of charge…or at least that I know of," Edward said excitedly, almost jumping across the large bedroom. And sure enough, there was a pair of Minnie Mouse ears for me that showed a large, white veil hanging off from behind it. The groom's hat was a pair of black Mickey ears with a large top hat in between them. Edward put on his new hat and giggled like a small child on Christmas morning. "Time you put YOUR hat on now!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the cute hat.

"Who thinks these things up?" I asked curiously, amused at how original it was. Alice would surely have a heart attack if she saw this. These matching hats were completely against fashion. Edward placed the ears on my head and made sure the veil was perfect.

"Come on…we're going to go now. I'm too excited…grab your camera and ticket! I've got my wallet…Uhh… yeah… is that all?" he asked sounding rather hyper. He was basically hopping out of the door.

"Hold on, goofy," I asked him to stop. I had closed the door behind me and somehow gotten myself caught into the door. The veil was stuck. Edward saw this and giggled. He quickly moved over by my side obediently and unlocked our hotel room's door. After pulling the veil out, he straightened it perfectly. Next, his strong hand grasped mine as we walked down the hallway once more.

The threshold into Fantasyland really did have a magical feel to it. The sun sparkled on the top of the carousel and birds within the park were singing happily. It was only about 10 o clock in the morning and the temperature still had that sweet, morning feel to it; however, I could feel a hot day starting to peep into the comfortableness of the weather.

"So—my dear, what do you want to ride first?" Edward asked sweetly while strolling down past "It's a Small World". His hands still held onto mine romantically.

"I'm not sure. Let's just jump on something," I exclaimed and began to run towards the annoying boat ride. He groaned but followed anyway.

After a line of about 30 minutes, we were finally in our small boat and off for our adventure. The colorful dolls danced and sung their cheerfully redundant tune. Why did people hate this ride so much? I found it amusing… I glanced over at Edward beside me. He was slumped over with his head resting in his hands. His bored topaz eyes watched the surrounding pass around him. I rubbed his back lovingly and grinned at him.

"I don't think you're enjoying it as much as I am…" I whispered quietly to not disturb the people behind us. His eyes twinkled in the multicolored lights as he smiled at me.

"Sorry…but you're right, I'm not wild about this," he admitted.

"It'll be over soon," I assured him and resumed to listen to the chorus of singing dolls. After about the 50th verse of the "Small world" song, it began to grow old. Now, the obnoxious plastic dolls were singing in Spanish…now Italian…now Chinese… UGH!

"I'm starting to get awfully tired of this now too," I said sounding a little aggravated. I looked over at Edward and was surprised to find him sound asleep. I shook his shoulder lightly. "Wake up, hon." He startled and shot his eyes open.

"Sorry…" he apologized and yawned. I assured him that it was fine.

Finally, the excruciating 3 minutes was over. We exited to the right and through a small gift shop full of Disney stuffed animals. Edward bought a Sharpie and autograph book while we were in there.

………

Over the next 7 or 8 hours, we made our way all around the Magic Kingdom. Edward and I LOVED rides like Splash Mountain, then he laughed at me at the time I cried because I saw Mickey Mouse right outside once I got off. Of course, he had to get the camera from my pocket as I sobbed into that poor mouse's chest. Then as soon as my eyes weren't as puffy, Edward, Mickey Mouse, and I posed for a nice picture.

Finally, we were standing near the huge Cinderella's Castle. The night air was comfortable and the chatter of other people filled the air. The sky was clear and full of sparkling stars. A light breeze brushed the Disney guest's bodies making everyone feel a little more comfortable. It would be any minute that the firework show would begin.

A powerful voice came over the Magic Kingdom intercom. "The Magic Kingdom's evening show of _Wishes _will be beginning in only one minute!"

The roar of the crowd deafened Edward and I. I grabbed his hand and squeezed happily out of excitement.

"We're in DISNEYWORLD!" I squealed to Edward. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You are truly a child at heart," he chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Finally, the lights on the castle changed and glorious Disney music began. Fireworks started shooting off in happy patterns making me smile. I looked up into Edward's eyes lovingly. He stared back down at me with a crooked grin on his face. Edward kissed me passionately, sending electric shocks all the way down into my toes.

As they say at the ends of all the Disney princess tales, I knew then that Edward and I would live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
